


Use It Or Lose it

by BeniciHOE, wildcat_88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Abuse, Alcohol, All the Smut, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, BDSM, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Club Owner!Ben, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drugging Someone, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Trauma, F/F, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Guilt, Knives, Language Kink, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mentions of drugs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Molestation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passing Out, Past Sexual Abuse, Pool Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Serious Injuries, Sex Work, Sex for Money, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Fantasy, She Will Do Sexual Things With Other People First, Sleeping with your Ex, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Strip Club Owner, Strip Tease, Stripper!Rey, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, This is just going to get more and more kinky, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, gagging, jerking off, more anal sex, please read the tags, read the tags, there is no relationship yet between rey and ben just yet boss and coworker, with plot, you are warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: Rey had never been ashamed of her job, college was fucking expensive. Between the tuition alone and textbooks being close to two even three hundred dollars each, it was insane. Thank god she was able to get some grants, kicking herself for not asserting herself more in high school or else she would have been able to get a full ride. So a girl had to do what a girl had to do.She had no qualms about her body and she always thought she was a relatively good dancer so a stripper is what she became. Rey would rather say exotic dancer but if it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it probably is a duck or a stripper in this instance.READ THE TAGS!!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reylo fic so please be gentle with me! XD the fucking amazing wildcat_88 agreed to write this with me and I am so ecstatic! Thank you! <3 Oh, as this goes on please heed the tags, PLEASE! Please let us know what you all think and if you would like to see anything in particular added to this.
> 
> The inspiration for our Title: Use It Or Lose It by Motley Crue Click [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVeLGS9j5X4) if you want to listen

* * *

 

Rey had never been ashamed of her job, college was fucking expensive. Between the tuition alone and textbooks being close to two even three hundred dollars each, it was insane. _Thank god_ she was able to get some grants, kicking herself for not asserting herself more in high school or else she would have been able to get a full ride. So a girl had to do what a girl had to do.

 

She had no qualms about her body and she always thought she was a relatively good dancer so a stripper is what she became. Rey would rather say exotic dancer but if it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it probably is a duck or a stripper in this instance.

 

After winter break of freshman year, she was tired of living off of ramen and anxiety not knowing how she would be able to keep up with her bills, no parents to help her on that front. Her friend Rose was the one to tell her about this job, shocked that this innocent petite girl told her she was a stripper part-time.

 

Apprehensive at first, she thought about it over and over in her mind and after the fifth day in a row of her doubling over in pain from stomach growls and hunger she couldn’t take it anymore. Thankfully it was in the next town over so she really wouldn’t have to worry about the men at her college or even women for that matter recognizing her. She made herself scarce as it was on campus, only hanging out with Finn and Rose.

 

Rey made sure to take all afternoon classes as much as possible. Her shifts started around nine at night and didn’t end until about three in the morning so even the thought of having to wake up at eight am for a three-hour lecture made her want to cry. _Not happening._

 

Mind made up, after filing out of her last Friday class, she all but ran home to get ready for the audition she had with the owner of the club.

 

* * *

 

"Next!" Kylo commanded, his voice rough in frustrated exhaustion. He lifted the cup of tea to his lips, hoping the caffeine would pierce through the headache the endless barrage of dubstep had settled behind his eyes.  Hasn't anyone heard of sensuality? No, they’d rather beat their audience over the head with their endowment. One dancer, quite literally.

There was more to exotic dancing than being attractive, more than swiveling hips or thrusting breasts. It could be an art form, a seduction when done correctly.

He wouldn’t have cast the young men and women he’d seen thus far in a roadside strip club let alone the high-class gentlemen’s clubs he ran across the country including his flagship location in New York City.

Closing his eyes in exasperation, he enjoyed the moment of shuffling near-silence between one dancer’s music and the next. A dancer was perhaps being too gracious to some of the so-called talent. Kylo pressed the blunt tip of his fingers into his temples, seeking relief from the searing pain.

The young woman he’d dismissed for the open position was smart enough to quickly scurry down the stage and into the relative safety of the dressing room. His eccentric temper was a large part of his infamy, a dubious honor at best.  But, his reputation preceded him across most of the USA as he auditioned young gorgeous dancers for his new series of gentlemen’s club. If anyone of them had a modicum of talent he might have even been in a pleasant mood.

He turned the page, looking over the details for the next aspiring sex symbol. His clubs, after all, took only the best and the reason for his audition was not a new club opening but, rather, the fact that three of his dancers had been poached for Hollywood. The travesty for having an eye for talent, he imagined, though he wished the young men in question the very best.

Rey.

 _An interesting name,_ he thought, wondering why she gave no last name.  

Kylo had seen a fair amount of gorgeous women in his life but he still felt the crackling of electricity down his spine when a particularly succulent berry stood before him, ripe for the picking.  The young woman appeared to have a nervous excitement thrumming through her body as she walked across the stage to the designated white X taped to the floor.

"Well, her body holds promise. Wouldn't you say?" Hux joked. The tall pale ginger was his business partner, though he preferred to work as a bartender. They’d found each other back in the days when Ben’s charms had attracted the attention of men and women and they’d both saved until they could invest in their own club.

Between Hux’s skill with numbers and finances and Ben’s own talent and eye for it in others, they’d rocketed to stardom in their own little corner of the adult entertainment world. As Ben's highly trusted long-time friend, he's always helped Ben with decisions regarding the club.

"Wow, this is a rare moment, you having absolutely nothing to say," the red-head snickered, arching an amused eyebrow when he saw Ben cross his legs. They’d been together since the wildness of Ben’s youth and, as an old friend, Hux knew how to read Ben's body language better than he was comfortable with.

Scoffing, he shook his head, “Let’s just get these auditions over with.”

Hux stifled a laugh under his breath. Ben wanted to smack him upside the head, instead, he directed his attention back to the beauty standing nervously on the stage. She fidgeted under the blinding spotlight, black faux leather pants molding to her subtle curves, and the white tank top doing nothing to hide the electric pink bra underneath. She was a golden little thing that he could envision underneath him while he took what he wanted from her.

Never being one to chase women, the feeling building up inside him was unfamiliar, and daunting. Her wavy brown locks touched shoulders that he wanted to touch just to see if she was as soft as she looked. From where he was perched he couldn’t make out the color of her eyes but oh, how he wanted to.

There was a moment of nerves on stage, trembling hands and fidgeting as Rey appeared to be trying to muster her courage.  Ben did not mind the anxiety, confidence could be easily misplaced and he had enjoyed bringing flowers, closed by lack of sunlight, to bloom as much as finding a perfect rose ready to be plucked.

He listened as Hux asked the typical questions; name, age, height, weight.  Ben ignored such monotony, rather looking over the specimen before him.

Rey startled when their gazes met before flashing a crooked grin, half confidence, and half shy self-deprecation. Ben felt his cock twitch and harden, an event that rarely happened, something in the girl’s innocence calling to the obscenity of his own private desires.

That was when Ben learned she was a cheeky brat, dragging her eyes over Ben’s body as if he were the one on the stage instead of perched behind a wide swathe of the desk with a hundred other dancers at his beck and call.  

As the music began to thrum through the speakers, he mused on the nature of a girl who’d cruise her potential boss so obviously and found that he liked that brassiness. She had chosen her outfit well, the tight cling of buttery black leather pants creating a dark contrast against her golden skin.

Dear god, let her be a half decent dancer and he’d turn her into the living embodiment of some ancient love deity.

He resolutely ignored the desperate thickening of his cock as Rey began to dance.  Unlike the other dancers, she’d chosen something slow, a grinding thrumming beat that was raw and unbound.  Her soft but powerful thighs flexed under her, bending her knees enough to rock her hips with the beat and turning until she was looking at Ben over the swell of a golden shoulder.

Rey was glorious.

She swayed in time with the music, a goddess in her own right. Had he known a woman such as she existed in this world perhaps he wouldn’t have gone through fling after fling hoping for something more. An indescribable feeling of jealousy settled in the pit of his stomach. There was no doubt she was a talented dancer but the thought of her shaking that pretty body of hers for anyone but him had him clenching his fists.

Hux glanced over at him no doubt noticing the glare pulling his mouth into a frown. Raising a brow at him he nudged Ben.

“What’s going on in that head of yours? She’s the best dancer we’ve seen so far and yet you look like you’re about to murder someone,” Hux practically hissed.

The woman in front of him was still in the first blush of adulthood, she would have a long and promising career if she so chose.

She played up her age, the innocence in her youthful features and the dark fan of her eyelashes around irises that, Ben believed though the distance was great, were hazel.

The dark leather pants were even more obscene as Rey bent, drawing the material tight across the swell of her buttocks.  Rey stood, executing a few turns though not pointe or modern, but rather the style of someone self-taught. It was all the more impressive when Rey gripped the pole and swung herself up, inverting her body and twisting her strong legs around the metal.

“Interesting,” Hux muttered beside him, leaning in with eager eyes.

Ben bit down the desire to growl, ‘Mine’ at his longtime friend.  However, no matter how lovely the young woman is- he would _not_ be fucking her.  He’d learned the lack of wisdom in mixing business and pleasure many, many years before.  Besides, it wouldn’t do to break his own rules when he had a strict policy against inter-workplace romances. The drama of such things, especially amongst dancers already inclined toward theatrics, was not worth the disruption to the aura of professionalism he demanded.

Rey lowered herself, standing on one hand and springing forward, tucking and rolling until she was in the center of the stage once more, hands ghosting down the length of her body until she’d tucked her thumb into the band of her leathers, tugging them down to reveal a tantalizing inch of skin.

Ben had to forcefully remind himself that his interest in the young woman would remain purely professional when Rey went to her knees, licking across the petals of her lips.  In someone else, it might have looked crass, but Rey was filled with such an naive energy, a sort of carelessness as if she didn’t know the beauty in her own person. She looked, for all the world, like some youth coming into the first awareness of the desires of men and women and dancing for the pleasure of another.  Dancing for the eyes of some older, worldlier person who could give her everything she desired.

For a moment Ben imagined a private dance in his office above the club, Rey crawling into his lap amongst the backdrop of the dark wood and chrome.  He let it unwind, indulging himself in a way he didn’t usually. He pictured laying Rey down on the thick carpet, peeling away the facade of confidence to something base and writhing and eager.  Swollen lips against flushed skin, tracing that spreading sanguine warmth wherever it leads.

Ben shook himself, trying to focus on evaluating the girl’s skills as a dancer, not as potential fantasy material.

She was clever, if not the best dancer he’d seen, certainly the most aware of her strengths.

Even the awkwardness in Rey’s movements lent to the fantasy though, after seeing her dance, Ben would have dressed her in jeans instead of leathers.  A t-shirt to cover that gorgeous body.

Like an ingenue supping wisdom on her knees.

Ben shivered at another flood of fantasies, of the desire to bend the young woman over the desk before him and bury himself to the root in the plush swell of her ass.

As if mocking him, Rey peeled the material away leaving her standing in a tight thong that did nothing to hide her long legs, her plump rounded ass, and dainty feet.

“Thank you, Rey,” Hux said warmly. Ben wanted to shove his fist into his friend’s mouth for the promise perched on the ginger’s lips.  “We will let you know.”

As the young woman gathered her clothes and gave a jaunty wave, Ben swallowed against the knot of arousal in his throat, clenching the desk to keep from rising and following to accept the filthy invitation of those hips.

“I want her,” he managed when it was just him and Hux.

“Of course you do,” Hux smirked.  “Of course you do.”

 

* * *

 

As Rey entered her dorm room she threw her backpack on the floor carelessly.  Stuffed inside was the mountain of homework from her courses and the leather pants she’d worn to dance at her audition.

Her underwear was soaked through, still thrumming with adrenaline from the dance.

Rey hadn’t expected to like it as much as she did. She had, after all, merely caved to Rose’s constant wheedling and gone on a lark.  She figured they’d laugh her right off the stage, had expected them to. When she’d walked out she wasn’t even sure if she was going to really dance or just do something silly to get her friends off her back.

Then she’d seen him.

Ben Solo.

The dancer-turned-model-turned-club owner had been her wet dream since she’d first started fantasizing about men.  It didn’t help that her foster mother had been unnaturally opposed to her crush. Whenever she’d wanted to buy a magazine with the man pictured on the glossy pages or watch one of his interviews she’d shoot her down. When she’d caught her on adult sites watching bootleg videos of him stripping she’d lost her mind.

Rey knew the auditions were for Ben’s club, of course. It was the only reason she considered going but she hadn’t expected the owner to actually be there.  Figured he had someone do it for him.

Seeing Ben had made up her mind. She’d changed her song at the last second to something raw and gritty.  Something she wanted to dance to. Damn, seeing him in person had been the highlight of her life.

He was more beautiful than she’d ever imagined and, while her younger masturbatory fantasies had been more about lovemaking than fucking, her adult ones had always centered on having Ben fuck her up against the wall or her sucking his cock.

She’d bent over in her leathers just to see what the older man would look like staring at her arse. Wanted Ben to imagine getting to be the first man to fuck her, to claim her.

The look of shattered arousal didn’t disappoint.

It was already pitch-black inside the apartment, the only light coming from the bustling city flickering through the windows. She moved around the space by memory, kicking off her shoes and lingering at the refrigerator out of habit only to decide she wasn’t hungry.

What she was, was trying to avoid the siren’s song of her laptop still filled with tabs of Ben Solo interviews, dances, articles.  She’d gone a little overboard, researching the man obsessively in the lead up to her performance.

Fuck, she hoped they’d call.

She’d been so worked up, so on edge as she danced for Ben - because she had been dancing for Ben, she couldn’t even remember what the other man looked like - that she thought she was going to come in her fucking pants.

Rey ground the heel of her hand into her pussy, the leggings she had on providing too many layers for her liking, mind providing - unbidden - the play of emotions on Ben’s face, the interest in his gaze.  She’d get on her knees in an instant. Please, God, let her get on her knees.

She wondered how big Ben really was, if the hard line of arousal in his dancing videos was prosthetic or if the centerfold of him wrapping long pale fingers around his length was enhanced with photoshop.  She hoped not, her mouth watered every time she thought about it.

On edge and needy, Rey pushed down her leggings giving her enough room to spread her legs and run her fingers through the wetness that was flooding from her. She was glad she didn’t have an audience for this, the warmth pooling at the base of her spine letting her know she was about to come embarrassingly quick. Se scrolled through the pictures still open on her browser one-handed, lingering on her favorites.  She went slow, teasing herself, trying to make it last despite the twitching in her legs. A groan fell from her lips at the thought of what it would be like to have her own hands wrapped around Ben’s cock, exploring.

Phone dropping from her hand, she ran a feather-light touch across the expanse of her inner thigh, ghosting over the area in between her thighs. Her eyes fell closed, envisioning peeling away the layers of his clothing, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the strong shoulders she knew lay underneath. His chest was so broad only sufficing to make her heart beat harder as she ran a finger through the wetness that had gathered. Her entire body shuddered, dipping one finger inside, she clenched around it imagining how much Ben would stretch her out.

A sinful smirk on his handsome face, teasing her relentlessly with the pivot of his hips as he tortured her by only giving her a couple inches. Her fingers circled her clit, sucking in a deep breath she threw her head back on the pillow wishing she could feel the way his sturdy abs would tense when she touched them. The thin trail of black hair leading to his thick cock - oh god she really hoped it was as large as it looked - then as she was too busy admiring his body he would thrust home and she would never be the same. No cock in this world would ever fill her and stretch her as much as his would.

Her mind suddenly shifted to a different fantasy. Ben would sit in a chair across from the end of their bed that she would be spread out naked on and exposed for him, her own fingers twisting and pumping inside of her. His eyes would lock onto her naked flesh, as his fingers would steeple together, elbows resting on the plush armrests of his chair. The experience of being so exposed to him made a shiver of arousal run down her spine as he would just stare between her wide-splayed legs; admiring her like she was something to devour. The slick sound of her cunt sucking on her fingers would echo as she continued to furiously pump in and out. Her chest would rise and fall with fast shallow breaths as she looked into those deep dark eyes of his.

"I want you to know that from here on out when you are in my bed, your body is no longer yours. You are mine, your body is mine and I own you, mind, body and soul. Now open your cunt for me with two fingers, that'll make your clit swell up. Tell me, who's clit is it?"

Unable to withstand the teasing, she shoved two digits inside, her palm digging into her clit just enough to drive her crazy with lust. Swallowing harshly Rey could feel the way her breath caught for a moment before she spoke to only herself in the room, eyes shutting as she admitted his claim, "this clit is yours....no longer mine...."

He had looked like a vision sitting behind that desk today, ebony locks falling around his clenched jaw, dark eyes watching her every movement, and the suit he wore hugged his upper body like a glove. She couldn’t stand the thought of never being able to be in his bed while he fucked her like the animal she knew he would be.

It’s to the thought of his hypnotic eyes that she finds herself coming so hard that she was unable to suppress the moan that escaped her parted lips. Flushed from head to toe, she tried to steady her racing heartbeat, and slow her ragged breathing.

All she knows is that she was totally-utterly-fucked when it came to Ben.

She _needed_ him.

 

* * *

 

Oblivious to Rey’s naughty masturbation session, the night dragged on for Ben after the beautiful woman with the big hazel eyes had left the stage. Regular opening hours were upon them now and the rest of his staff were in full swing. Ben looked around the room, at his other dancers and not even one of the other men or women held the same attraction as Rey did, the girls just seemed too soft and sweet in his eyes. Some of the dancers circulated around the different rooms after they finished their routines on stage.

"So, tell me, what did you think of that young girl Rey? I think she would bring in quite the crowd around here with those pink lips and those sinful hips," Hux said smiling.

"I must admit I agree with you on that," Ben smirked at his old friend, "I don't know if it would be a good idea to hire her though. She is quite beautiful and may lead to jealousy among other dancers,” he willingly admitted.

"…Or maybe she just caught your eye and you're afraid of how you're going to corrupt her?" Hux questioned.

"I can control myself, I’m not a fucking animal!" the owner snapped. Ben groaned rubbing at his temples and gingerly took a sip of wine. "I'm sorry, forgive me. You know I hate the process of hiring new dancers. I'm most likely going to go through with hiring her. I'm going to call her and tell her to come in so I can give her the news and go over all, and I mean all, of the rules with her and if she accepts Rey will start next week."

This could possibly blow up in his face but thinking about those innocent eyes, those decadent full lips, and those sinful swaying hips…he was lying to himself when he said he could stay in control. This would definitely be torture for him.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the awesome feedback! <3 - sorry this chapter is a bit short but we'll get to the good stuff soon! - beniciHOE

* * *

 

 

_ A few days later _

Ben sat behind his mahogany desk in the club office, sipping on a cup of coffee as there was a tentative knock on the door. The club owner shot a quick glance at the clock, making a mental note that the applicant was on time. Which was a good sign, Ben hated his dancers being late. As with most "artists", a few of his employees had capricious tendencies that were annoying him to no end. He didn't need another diva.

"Come in," Ben said, leaning back in his leather chair.

Rey opened the heavy metal door to the office and poked her head inside. 

"Hello, Mr. Solo. It's good to see you again," she greeted Ben with a warm smile and walked in and sat down in the chair opposite the desk. On the inside Rey was shaking, she was quite surprised to get a call telling her to come back in for a second "interview" and hoped that it would turn out the way she hoped for. She was trembling on the inside but she tried to appear calm and collected while sitting opposite the older man.

"Likewise," Ben nodded and reached for the stack of papers that sat on his desk. "You made it to the recall, but that doesn't mean you're automatically hired," the club owner informed her.

"Our contracts include a row of rules and regulations that need to be discussed before proceeding any further." He handed Rey the document. "Please read through them and feel free to ask questions in case you find anything unintelligible."

She reached out and took the contracts offered to her. She was trying to contain her excitement that this, in fact, wasn't about bad news and she still got another shot at impressing the owner. Trying to skim through the printed black ink she didn't see anything too extreme. The dancers were allowed to keep forty percent of all profits that they made while the club claimed sixty percent, fair enough she thought. 

Absolutely no relationships between fellow employees or upper management; well that made Rey pout. She was hoping for at least one tumble in the sheets with Ben, her fantasy from the other night still fresh in her mind. Rey then came to the part about kinks and what she preferred and this made her tentatively look up with a blush crawling up her neck and face.

"Anything you disapprove of?" Ben smirked, gauging Rey’s reaction on the more delicate paragraphs. They consisted of truly strict and unmistakable rules, ranging from the obligation to dress in the provided costumes and taking part in so-called "motto shows" that seemed to be of a more deviant nature but provided no further explanation, to the option of making some extra money in the upstairs part of the club when a client expressed the wish to book a dancer for sex or any other explicit act after a show. 

Luckily, the latter was not mandatory, so the strippers could turn potential clients down if they would rather not engage in sexual acts. There were many more conditions to be met which Rey was okay with, but when it came to the kinks she had preferences for, and on which she was to base her "regular" shows on, she couldn't help but involuntarily twitch. This was personal, very much so.

"By all means, Rey, ask." Ben’s voice made her snap out of her reverie. Nervously her eyes darted up and his smug gaze. "It is plainly obvious that something is not to your liking, am I correct?"

"Well sir, if I may, in the contract it says I'm supposed to list my kinks," God! She didn't know how to start as a sudden wave of nausea overcame her from nerves. "Why exactly would you want to know about them?"

For a second, the words didn't sink in as Ben listened to the young woman, he was too enthralled with watching her lips form words. When his brain finally comprehended what she was asking he gave a genuine smile, bearing two rows of white, shiny teeth. "You are aware that this is a strip club, aren't you? Consequently, I need to know about which kinks you intend to cater to in your regular shows so there's no overlapping with the other dancer's performances."

Rey just sat there, blinking as she still didn't understand, feeling like a complete fool. Ben took pity on her. "Alright, let me rephrase this for you," he said, still smiling. "What do you see yourself as? Are you a pole dancer? An exhibitionist that tears her clothes from her oily body, flashing the audience? Or the wicked tease in leather and lace?" Ben specified before lowering his voice to a predatory whisper. 

"Maybe the coy schoolgirl then?" he added suggestively, secretly hoping Rey would opt for the latter. He loved the shy and submissive type, it was so much more fun to hunt prey down instead of the never-ending quarrel for dominance. What a pity that this idea would be limited to his imagination. But still, it would be delicious to watch nonetheless.

"I mean, if you were a guest or client that came to such an exclusive club as mine, what would you like to see on stage, and more importantly, what would you spend your money on?"

Rey exhaled in relief, having feared she had to reveal her personal preferences when it came to sex. "Oh, that's what you were speaking of! To be frank," She said in a rush, trying to get it over with as fast as possible like ripping off a band-aid, "I wasn't aware that I would have to be a certain type of stripper." 

Rey looked down at her lap again, "But I am sure I can come up with a few concepts, Sir."

Ben tilted his head, considering the student before him. Despite her inexperience and naivety, the woman seemed to be determined and just too delicious as she was squirming in her seat, blushing like a little girl at the sight of her first crush.

"Very well," he said, turning over to the next page of his copy of the contract. "Now to the more delicate part, you would have to agree to." The club owner paused for effect. 

"Firstly, there will be frequently occurring motto shows in which you will have to take part in regularly. Those shows can include anything from cross-dressing to intimate double acts with other dancers which, and that you need to be aware of, sometimes include actual having sex in front of the audience. Is that a problem for you, Rey?"

It did not go unnoticed that Rey had paled. "Umm no, no problem, Mister Solo." She replied, her voice wavering a bit. It seemed she hadn't expected that.

"No need to worry though," the club owner continued, "You'll have plenty of time to rehearse your performance with your pairing partner. The shows are, just as your paycheck, a weekly phenomenon, usually determined by individual clients that either won the auction for the show or freely spent a large sum of money to have their perverted fantasies come to life." The student sat stoic, listening intently.

"Which brings me to the second point," Ben informed Rey. "Money. As I've already told you, you get a weekly paycheck, depending on your number of performances and popularity with the clients. You must know that there are some suitors that wish for skin-on-skin contact with the object of their desire. Therefore, they can book either a VIP booth that allows them to have a little quality time with one or more of the dancers that have finished their stage performances without missing the other shows. Or they opt for reserving one of the rooms upstairs and get whatever they wish from the strippers, which ranges from lap dancing to penetrative sex. No matter the stripper being on the giving or receiving end. The customer is king. Always."

Rey sat silent and stiff, trying to wrap her head around the maelstrom of information. "However," the owner continued, trying to ease Rey's tension a bit. "You can always turn down such a request. You're primarily a stripper, not a whore. When and if you become the latter is your choice alone. If you chose to make that extra money my basis of allocation applies and your bonus will be added at the end of each month." Rey nodded meekly.

"Now then, if we are clear on all of these rules and you have no further questions I would like to hire you. Take the contract home with you and carefully read through it. I expect the document to be signed and returned within 24 hours, please. If you decide to accept, you will promptly start this coming Monday which leaves you this weekend to prepare.

"If you want, you can start off the first week with the same routine that you used at the auditions but I expect you to have different ones lined up for me. I will be checking back in with you to see what you have come up with and if I approve of them you may use them, are we clear?" Ben concluded.

"Yes, sir! Thank you Mr. Solo, you won't be disappointed. I promise," Rey replied enthusiastically when she had finally overcome her emotional stupor.

"Great, you may call me Ben from now on. Calling me Mr. Solo just makes me look around for my father. You may leave now, I expect you to be on time Monday, 5:00 pm and not a minute late. Come in your regular clothes, I'll already have an outfit picked out for you," the owner tried to act as casual as possible but the girl's sudden excitement was contagious. Before he could say anything else and pre-maturely break his own rules he dismissed her.

"Okay, thanks Ben!" she replied cheerfully, then turned on her heels and made her way out of the office.

Ben slumped down in his seat, covered his face with one hand, and groaned. This girl was such a temptation; he would need to avoid her as much as possible. God, help him!

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

Rey lies on her bed re-reading the copy of the contract Ben gave her to put in her own files. She was grateful that he did that for her just in case things went sour but she hoped that wouldn’t ever be the case. To her dismay, she couldn’t stop staring at the one that explained there would be absolutely no fraternizing between employees. It had confused her when he explained that she would most likely have to have sex with other employees...on stage... in front of an audience.

She wanted to say something right then and there that the particular rule of no relationships with employees kind of defeated the point if she would end up having sex with them either way. Her scowl deepened and she set the contract on her nightstand. Right now she didn’t even want to think of moving off the bed. Clenching her jaw she couldn’t help but feel pissed off that she may never get the chance to fuck Ben the way she had dreamt about for years.

Of course, she understood life wasn’t fair but it could throw her a bone for fuck's sake.

She could only hope that the term ‘Rules were meant to be broken’, rang true with one Ben Solo.

 

* * *

 

The Friday before she was supposed to begin Ben called her up and asked her to come in so that he would be able to show her around. Rey promptly stood outside of the building at 5:58 pm with two minutes to spare and rapt gently on the door.

"Ah, good of you to be on time Rey. I, unfortunately, will not be the one to show you around tonight, something came up. Phasma here is our host and "house mom" who watches over all of my dancers, she will be showing you the ropes," Ben informed the girl who was staring at him with wide innocent eyes. The owner then turned to Phasma and said with a wink, "Make sure you show her upstairs too."

Rey tuned them out as she looked at her surroundings. There were five separate stages as you walked into the club. The DJ table stood directly to the right of you when you entered off in the corner. It was sleek, black and red, full of electrical wires, and yet classy enough to flow with the room. Nevertheless, none of these details mattered at the moment because she was supposed to be paying attention to something, what was it again…

Ben snapped his fingers in front of Rey’s face to get her attention, “Never ignore me like that again, is that understood?” the owner forewarned. "Yes sir, I do apologize," Rey blushed and looked down at the floor mentally kicking herself for already ticking off her boss.

"Right, let’s get to it then,” Phasma replied curtly and started to walk away from him. Rey shook her head and ran to catch up with the disappearing form of the tall woman. "Now, you do not clock in when you work here, however, Ben knows when you are late and when you are on time for your shifts. Lord knows he probably has cameras in every nook and cranny in this place," Phasma said looking back at the paling girl, "Oh, don’t look so distraught, I was just joking with you about the cameras."

They both took a seat at the bar all the way to the far right of the club situated in the back. Two bars spanned the length of the room across from each other. The smooth black countertops were made of granite and tempered glass, shiny and immaculately clean. They were framed by illuminated shelves made of glass, sustaining hundreds of bottles of alcohol, most of which Rey couldn’t even name, giving the area a colorful aura.

"Now as you know Ben is the owner who runs the whole club and Hux is the head bartender that takes care of the bar, wait staff, and Ben’s right hand man."

"I see," Rey replied, her curiosity getting the better of her. "So I presume that Hux designed that unmistakably lewd club logo, too?" Phasma gave a genuine laugh. "Oh that," she confirmed, "Yes, it's been, quite literally if I may say so, the bone of contention between Hux and Ben. Long story short – I have no idea how Hux succeeded in getting his demand accepted, but luckily the logo has proven to be well received by the clients and audience coming to the club." Phasma shrugged.

She gestured Rey to follow him. "But enough of this, please come this way, will you?" the blonde strode over to a row of secluded stalls in the back of the club.

"Oh, before I forget a word of advice. – They are very strict here about being on time so if any of the dancers are late, miss shifts, or is not earning enough money because they aren't pushing for customers to buy them drinks or special dances, they are often assigned to work weeknights or day shifts when the club is slower, until they start to show that they actually care about their job," Phasma assured, giving the young woman a pointed look. "If the dancer does not improve within a month’s time they will be fired, no questions asked," she added. Rey nodded, making a mental note.

"Now then, these are VIP booths," she explained, pointing at the luxuriously equipped stall next to Rey. The adjacent rooms had no door, but walls that kept potential clients save from prying eyes. They were all cleverly facing toward the stages, so there was no danger of the occupants missing the shows. A spacious, cushy couch sat in the middle against the far wall, next to it a low glass table. Also, there were all kinds of gadgetry to be found on a nearby shelf and some extra space to be stocked up on individual preferences of the client. The booths were big enough to even hold a dance pole diagonally across from the sitting area.

"VIP clients can book them, either pre-ordering them or, which happens more often than not, on a spontaneous whim," Phasma informed Rey. "However, there are a few basic rules you need to comply with. When somebody wants you for a private session, they usually make a pass at you very quickly, so don't be alarmed by that. If the client wants you to strip naked, you do as he or she pleases. Prepare to get touched, groped and fingered in all places imaginable. Sometimes you will be asked to give a hand- or blowjob.”

“Do as they command you to, preferably with a smile on your face and eager to please. Just give them the illusion of you enjoying, or hating, which depends on the client's preferences, their advances. Occasionally, you'll have another dancer accompany you and so you'd better not be shy." Phasma said, looking all serious.

"However, there's a crucial line that you must never overstep – Never, I repeat, NEVER have penetrative sex in here. If they want your ass, they need to get a ticket for the rooms upstairs," she concluded, "Which is, of course, an upscale price range." Phasma gave Rey a wink.

"Meaning ultimately you will get a higher paycheck, so you'd better get them all hot and bothered here; have them ordering plenty of expensive beverages or snacks before catering to their private little perversions upstairs."

Rey tried to pay attention, she really did, but she was more fascinated about her surroundings then listening to Phasma drone on and on about all the rules, they seemed to be never-ending. Past the two bars at the back of the club is where the staircase was positioned to give access to, Rey was assuming, another set of the VIP area which she was told by Phasma, was even more luxurious, if at all possible, than the rest of the club. She blushed remembering the "shows" that Ben told her about as well as being hired for certain acts to be performed up there.

"Ah, I see you’re more interested in looking around then actually listening to me," Phasma sighed, "Well let’s have a look then, shall we?"

The two made their way up the blood red-carpeted stairs, the gold railings flanking each side. Lush leather chairs in sets of four surrounded odd shaped glass tables and in front of them stood a black platform for the dancers to capture the attention of their paying customers. Beside each table stood beautiful waiters or waitresses wearing either extremely revealing black dresses or their chests were exposed with tight fitting black trousers on getting ready for their shifts. The flashing lights radiated in every possible color above each table as they bounced off the walls which were lined with mirrors which were being tested for tomorrow.

Trying to give a more detailed tour and brief the new dancer, Phasma continued to drone on, "When dancers leave, they are escorted out to their car or ride by our bouncers, one being Chewie," Phasma said as she pointed over the railing to a behemoth of a man standing by the entrance way, "Everyone knows not to mess with him." The tall woman looked down, as if she lost his train of thought, "Oh yes! One more thing about rides, you must tell us who your ride is or how you will be getting home. You cannot be seen leaving with a customer because that can be considered prostitution in the eyes of the law."

"Which is basically true, isn't it?" Rey said, furrowing a brow.

"Nah, don't worry your pretty head about the law, we've got experts for that," Phasma assured her. "Just do as you're told and you will soon be able to stop struggling with your College fees."

Rey nodded happily as she now followed the talkative woman behind the stages, along a long corridor to find a break room, some space to store her private stuff such as casual off-stage clothes and valuables and, more importantly so, an extensive wardrobe and changing room where she finally met a bunch of her fellow employees.

 

* * *

 

_**Monday** _

 

Nerves ate at Rey as she scurried into the club five minutes earlier than she was expected to be. She hadn’t even been able to sleep the night before due to how worried she was about today.

Upon entering she watched in amazement at the dancer currently on the stage moving her body perfectly in time with the smooth jazz coming out of the large speakers. Her pink hair was in two buns, scantily clad in a rainbow spandex bra that showcased the peak of her breasts, and black leather shorts that hugged the swell of her tight ass. The way her hips moved in tantalizing circles had Rey drifting closer to the stage completely forgetting she was supposed to be meeting Ben at this very moment.

Upon closer inspection, she could see the girl had skin the color of fine cocoa, big blue eyes that sparkled under the flashing lights and a smirk on her face when she saw Rey standing before the stage watching her. When the music ended, the colorful lights disappeared being replaced by normal stage lights.

“That was amazing,” Rey stammered out, blushing under the intensity of the woman before her.

The girl was going to speak until Rey felt a menacing presence standing behind her. She didn’t need to look to know who was there.

Ben stood behind her at an arm’s length, his fingertips tingling with the need to touch her. It would be so easy but what kind of boss would he be if he couldn’t uphold to his own rules. Fucking hell.

She turned around slowly and methodically. Ben was actually forced to stifle a laugh at the way she stared up at him. Her big hazel eyes showcased her fear and if he wasn’t so upset about her being late he would have tried to make her feel better.

“You’re fucking late. Get in my office.”

The girl gave her a sympathetic look as Rey followed Ben into his office like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Sitting down he laced his fingers together and gave her a look that told her to take a seat as well. After doing so he continued to take in her features, flawless skin no hint of a single wrinkle, hazel eyes that any man would go crazy over and luscious lips that had him imagining them around his cock.

“I already told you that being late will get you fired around here. I’m only showing you mercy because you’re new and haven’t exactly learned to follow the rules yet. If you decide you’re going to be late again then I will fire you on the spot and forget that you ever existed. Do you understand?”

Ben knew there was no way in hell that he could ever forget about the bombshell sitting in front of him. Still, he needed her to understand that obedience was what he craved and her lack of it would drive him insane.

“Yes, sir,” she stuttered, nodding her head.

“Now, let us get back to business. Your first motto show will be this Saturday. Your partner will be Alec. He’s been here since the beginning and I trust him to be able to lead you in whatever direction he deems necessary. He’s always been the best at following the script and adding some things that make it flow a lot better than it would have. All you have to do is listen and obey him and I know your first show will be a success.

“You’ve been assigned a personal dressing room,” he slid a key over to her, “Room 101 is yours to practice in and change for whatever show you will perform. Your outfit is already chosen for Saturday but as time goes on I give more freedom for my performers to decide what kind of outfits they would like to wear as long as it fits the script. Anyways enough from me. I will have Phasma escort you to your room and you will get to meet Alec most likely today. Do you have any questions for me?”

He studied her for a moment watching her concerned expression but it vanished replaced with a megawatt smile, “No sir. I’m very excited to be working for you. Thank you so much for this opportunity.”

He grunted, “Very well. Here is the script you will need to look over. We want this show to go down without a hitch so you must show up to work two hours early for the next week to rehearse said script.”

“Understood,” she murmured casting her eyes to the script she took from him.

Pressing a button on his phone he asked Phasma to take Rey to her room. Rey waved timidly to Ben before leaving the room leaving him to finally exhale the breath he had been holding in for the past five minutes.

That girl was seriously giving him a run for his money.

 

* * *

 

Rey followed Phasma to a sparkly door. When Rey gave her a weird look Phasma only shrugged, “Ben has some weird tastes.”

Without another word, she departed leaving Rey to stare at the key in her hands. Rey was nervous that her first motto show would be this Saturday. Every day, for the remainder of the week, she was supposed to rehearse two hours before her regular shift started. She was grateful that one of the strippers with seniority was assigned. Rey curiously studied the "script" while she gathered up the courage to enter the dressing room and find out just exactly what extravagant costume she would be wearing.

Blowing out a ragged breath, she tentatively opened the door and walked in to see her open vanity with an outfit already slung over her chair. The young woman peeked around the chair to hold up the barely there clothing which wouldn't hide very much to see it was a school girl outfit. Rey furrowed a brow, feeling the blush slowly crawl up her cheeks as she continued to gawk at it. "Oh my, what did I get myself in to?" she said out loud to the empty room.

Just then there was a knock at the door but whoever was behind it didn’t wait for an answer. The door swung open and a tall handsome man walked in. "Ah, you must be Rey, correct?" He said warmly, reaching for Rey’s hand and shaking it. "You are a pretty young thing, aren't you? Ben wasn't lying..." Alec whispered teasingly making Rey's flush that much worse.

"No need to be worried, I won't bite," he mused at Rey's reaction. "Unless I'm asked to, of course." He grinned at Rey mischievously.

"I'm Alec and we're going to be doing a student/teacher show together. It's a classic, you know. Yet it comes in many variations,” the older man told her, reaching for the schoolgirl outfit with a lopsided sneer. “You will be my naughty but remorseful school girl in the scene," he prowled over to the student who was soon backed up against one of the full-length mirrors in the room. Rey just stared up at him with wide eyes.

"It seems you're easily intimidated," Alec purred. "That's good. It will work in your favor for your part." He tilted his head, considering Rey. "Ready to suck my cock during the show?"

She bit down on her lip looking up at him through her lashes. Alec was definitely a man that she would consider sexy. He had wavy blonde locks that most women would love to tug on while he fucked deep into them. Blue eyes that sparkled with promises that she knew he could keep. A jawline that could cut glass and lips that begged to be kissed. His white v-neck shirt hugged the broad expanse of his shoulders leading to biceps lined with muscle. This man was downright sin in a beautiful package and yet her mind still wandered to Ben.

Suddenly, her jaw was gripped by large calloused fingers. He tugged her head up so that she met his cold eyes, “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He demanded, searching her face for the lie she was about to spout.

“Nothing,” she whispered.

His lips quirked into a devilish smirk, leaning in close enough where their breaths mingled, “I asked you a question, little girl.”

She held her breath waiting for him to continue, her heart beat wildly in her chest.

“Are you ready to suck my cock this Saturday?”

Shuddering she released a shaky breath, “Yes.”

His smirk deepened, “Yes what?”

“I’m ready to suck your cock this Saturday.” Once the words left her mouth she tried to turn her head away but he wouldn’t allow it.

“That’s a good little girl. So good for her professor. Tell me, have you been thinking about sucking my cock all this time? Sitting in that desk of yours with your legs spread showing off that perfect cunt of yours, teasing me, knowing I can’t have you. Did you enjoy that? Torturing me?”

Rey can’t believe she’s actually getting turned on by his dirty mouth. Hell, she thinks the only other time she’s been this hot and bothered is when she imagines Ben fucking her. She had only read some of the script and it definitely was not what was happening at this very moment. Humiliated that she was getting wet she placed a palm on his burly chest.

“Alec, I-I think I need a break.”

Instantly he let go of her, a sheepish smile on his face, “Sorry, I tend to really get into my role and holy fuck Rey, you are so damn gorgeous,” he shook his head thrusting his fingers through his hair, “I got a little carried away. Forgive me?”

“N-No, it wasn’t bad. I’m just really nervous is all,” she confessed rocking back and forth on her heels.

He chuckled warmly, “I understand darling but I promise to take care of you so don’t worry your pretty head too much. Don’t you want to please me?”

"Yes, Alec. I want to please you during the show," Just that small admission was enough to make Rey blush hot all over again. The youth kept her eyes trained on the floor, hoping fruitlessly she won't be made to say more, afraid that she would muck it up and start to stutter. After a long minute, the silence grew uncomfortable and she dared to look up. Alec's gaze was fixed on her, a small smile on his lips and his eyebrows cocked up in an obvious expression of ...Well?

"As this is your first show I shall make it easier for you to get into character," Alec offered. "You will only call me sir from now until the end of the show. Is that understood?”

“I understand...sir,” Rey flushed impossibly redder, she felt it spreading down her chest, and nodded bashfully.

"Don't be shy, sweet thing. You know you'll get it. You have to earn it, though. And you haven't, have you?"

Rey's voice was so low that no one would be able to catch it unless they were pressed up against her like Alec was right now.

"No, sir. Not... not yet?" She replies, not a hundred percent certain what exactly was expected of her now. This was the kind of mind game that no-one had bothered advising her on about.

"But I know you'll be my good girl tonight and you're going to do just what I say to earn it." Alec cooed, clearly amused by the girl's helpless anxiousness to please.

Rey's nod is so immediate, so forceful, that Alec smiled down at the enthusiastic youth.

Rey was extremely nervous, she only had a few real-life experiences with blow jobs before and didn't want to fuck up. Rey was surprised that this was already happening on her first night but she should have expected it, after all, she signed the contract so she was in for it.

"Out there, on the stage," Alec whispered ominously. "You're going to take everything I have to give you and you're going to beg me for more, you greedy, pretty slut." Rey whined at the appellation, low in her throat, and butts her forehead against Alec's shoulder.

"What was that?" The older man encouraged.

"...Please. I...will take all of it. Wear me out sir." Rey mumbled into the fabric of his shirt, her own imagination running wild.

"That's the spirit," Alec said softly, smiling to himself at Rey proving to be so susceptible to suggestion. "Yeah, I'm going to work you over until you can't talk. Stretch that mouth nice and wide around my cock until you can't move. Just kneel on that stage and take it. Do you think you can do that?”

Rey blinked a view times, trying to figure out the correct response. "Yes, sir."

"No, you're not. I say when you're ready for me, my little whore."

"Bu-" Rey catches herself and shuts her mouth, fast enough that her perfect white teeth clack together and the noise rings through the large empty dressing room.

Before she could even blink Alec spun her around so her front was flush against the mirror with his hand on the back of her neck, grip just hard enough to really feel it, his other hand threading through her hair, pulling her face back from the glass, holding her just exactly where she needed to be to witness her delicious disgrace. Rey tried to concentrate, tried to tell herself to get it together before she screws everything up and Ben ends up firing her on her first night there. No point in not going through with this, it's not like she wasn't enjoying it, she just had to get past her nerves.

"Your body is amazing. I'm looking forward to playing with it tonight." Alec whispered against the shell of Rey’s ear and then ran his tongue along it, down her neck and along her shoulder, making sure not to leave a mark until tonight. Rey was a whimpering trembling mess, squirming back against Alec's cock on instinct, secretly hoping that it would move this process along faster. Alec just smirked against Rey's shoulder blade, one arm moving to tighten across the her waist to hold her up as the other hand slowly moved along her chest to pinch and twist Rey's nipples through her shirt until they bruised.

"So good for me Rey," Alec purred silkily. Rey moaned, loudly, terrified that the noise expressed just how turned on she was.

"Spin for me...good girl." Rey' doesn't even know how she manages but comes face to face with Alec. He leaned in slowly making Rey look up and lock eyes with him. He brushed his lips softly against hers as he reached down to rub her through her jeans, the teasing strokes driving Rey mad with desire.

Rey looked at Alec through heavy lids unable to stop herself from moaning a little.

"Kiss me? At least? Please!" Rey wants to hate Alec for making her beg but she can't, not when it's muffled by his mouth closing over hers, not when Alec's licking into her, fingers digging possessively into her jaw, holding her open while slotting a thigh between her legs. Despite better judgement, Rey started to grind down against Alec's thigh, whining her need.

Rey closed her eyes and pictured Ben in front of her, saying these things to her and she could feel her panties were soaked through. Her pussy was dripping from the stimulation from the hand on her, the teasing of her nipples, and the mouth that was saying such filthy things in her ear.

"I bet you’re going to go home tonight and get off to thinking about me fucking you," Alec teased smugly and Rey couldn’t deny it. She would definitely be using this for quite some time. "I bet you like fantasizing about taking it from a whole line of men. Maybe I can get all them here to line up for me and take you one by one like the greedy slut that you are."

The youth gulped at the mere image popping up before her inner eye, yet deep within she knew she wanted Ben whispering these things to her, evoking these feelings from her body.

Alec didn’t wait for an answer and continued on, "Yeah, I know you would easily surrender. Probably not even put much of a fight if I decided to fuck you for real on that stage to-night, don’t you?"

The undertone of mockery did not go unnoticed by Rey, who instantly felt shame gnawing away at her.

"I’d love to bend you over, Rey," Alec admitted openly, his hand on Rey's jean covered pussy never stopping its ministrations. Rey knew that she would come soon if Alec continued on like this. "Slide inside you and fuck you deep," his voice rumbled through Rey’s body as he spoke into her neck. The fingers that were once tormenting her nipples were now edging to the top of her jeans and sliding underneath to her ass.

Rey turned her face away in embarrassment. Once again she buried it into Alec’s shoulder. "You’re being so good for me, my sweet girl. And while your submissive streak to be and abused seems to be deep-rooting and is certainly appealing..."

Before Rey could even choke out an answer Alec pulled back altogether and left her shaking with need, "I'm afraid we will have to stick to the show's agenda nonetheless."

Alec took a step back, shrugging apologetically. "What a pity, really. But Ben is merciless on this, otherwise this club would be an orgy day in and day out." Alec tilted his head in thought. "I mean, more than it is already." He added impishly. "The two of us will definitely have a great show together. Great chemistry between us, just follow my lead kid and you’ll do just fine," he winked over his shoulder and made his way out the door. "Now get into your outfit and head over to the stage. See you in five."

Rey looked crestfallen as she stared after the intense older man, dumbfounded. She shook her head at her own stupidity as she reached for the scanty school girl costume. – If this was just a "getting acquainted warm-up" what the hell was she in for in the motto show???

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

Rey was extremely nervous for her first time up on stage, working, trying to make a living, while multiple men and women gawked at them. She was pacing back and forth in the dressing room as Alec was trying to do a run-down beforehand; they had to at least act professional after all.  

 

"You'll be fine." Alec murmurs reassuringly,  dressing in his easily tear-away suit and robe for the show they were about to put on. "Just do as we've practiced and nothing can go wrong."  

Rey doesn’t look up as she starts to strip down and don her silk panties that were left for her by Ben along with the rest of the outfit she had meanwhile gotten alarmingly used to. Her hair falls across her heavily painted face that she wasn’t used to - she never wore this much makeup. Next, she secures her wayward tresses into three buns, perfectly rounding out the cliché of the fallen from grace school girl. 

 

Alec really tries to ignore the way his cock twitches in his pressed pants. If it weren't for those stupid house rules he would have had Rey bent over the dressing table within the blink of an eye, the youth looked absolutely ravishing. Nostrils flaring, he couldn’t wait to work this kid over and have her mouth on him on stage. And that would have to do for now. He knew it was going to be glorious.   

 

Rey was oblivious to Alec staring at her right now and turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She checked her makeup one last time,  making sure her dark lined eyes were perfect. She put on some tinted chapstick to make her lips look pouty and even fuller than what they were and picked up the collar that was left along with the flimsy student outfit.  Struggling to put it on she turns around and offers it to Alec. “Care to do the honors?  I’m having a bit of an issue getting it on.” 

 

Alec smiles fondly at the youth and walks the short distance to help her out. He turns Rey back around so they’re facing the mirror again. Alec loops the collar around her neck and checks the tightness with a finger, "Just follow my lead and make sure to be honest with me when I check in.”  

 

Rey closes her eyes and takes a deep steadying breath. She trusts Alec even though she hasn’t known him for a long time. There’s something about him that’s comforting and it puts her mind at ease. Alec’s voice drops when he catches Rey’s eyes in the mirror as they flutter open, “Tell me your color,  my sweet girl.”

 

 It’s a command and already Rey is letting go of her nervousness over the whole audience situation. She was told it was a packed house tonight. Ben amped up the advertising about the “new, hot dancer” they had and everyone wanted to come and see.   

 

“Green,” she says sweetly,  and then adds with a little more bite, “Sir.” Rey winks at him in the mirror and Alec sucks in a breath between his teeth and Rey can feel it on her neck and then through her whole body as he says, “Good. Very good, Rey.”  

 

* * *

 

Ben sips his whiskey enjoying the harsh taste as Hux sits beside him whispering something to Phasma that has her laughing softly, playfully batting at Hux. Unlike most employee’s Ben didn’t force Hux to abide by the rules most had to. Hux was his business partner through and through. That meant he could do whatever the fuck he wanted and Ben would have no say in the matter- not that he would in the first place.

Ben ran a tight ship and he knew if he didn’t have rules then his employees would cause drama that he did not want to deal with. Relationships were messy in this business. It had to be understood that almost everyone here would wind up in some scenario that had them touching each other. So, if people were to enter into a relationship, jealousy would arise, and it would turn into utter chaos. Just thinking about it had him rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Hux clasping his shoulder in a vice grip breaks Ben from his thoughts, “Don’t worry boss, this is going to be a night that shall go down in history.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Ben muttered not so sure he was prepared to see Rey sucking off Alec.

Alec had always been the one male that every-single-lady here wanted to tie down and make theirs. He had boyish charms with his warm blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. He understood that Alec brought him in a shit load of money and yet he was still annoyed that he would get the opportunity to have Rey all over him. He had imagined countless times strangling Alec in the past week. Every time he would come up to Ben with his megawatt smile and talk to him, Ben literally had to restrain himself from wrapping his hands around his throat.

Ben could see that Alec knew something was bothering him and had the mind not to ask. Sometimes Ben wondered if Alec was purposely trying to get a rise out of him the past week when he explained in detail just how good of a girl Rey was. Alec would always wear that ridiculous smirk on his face that Ben wanted to punch off but being the professional he was-he would just nod politely and tell Alec to keep up the good work.

Now, the show was almost about to begin and Ben was regretting choosing Alec.

Hux eyed him curiously, “Something wrong?”

“Nothing at all.” Ben’s voice was stern and to the point. Hux shrugged his shoulders and returned to whispering sweet nothings in Phasma’s ear.

The lights flashed and there was the roar of the crowd as excitement bubbled through each and every one of them. The way the club was designed it basically looked like a theater at the moment. However, plenty of workers had spent countless hours placing hundreds of foldable seats so that when the action on stage was done the real party began. This show brought in a lot of money but the real cash came in once everybody was good and horny.

Ben hated to admit that his heart stuttered when the curtains opened but then that would make him a liar. And Ben was not a fucking liar.

 

* * *

 

Rey kept her eyes front and center, not faltering in her performance as she tilted her chin up and swiveled her hips sinfully, fingers ever so slowly teasing the fastenings to her costume as she started to grind against Alec. The crowded room was bathed in varying, soft shades of ever-changing, colorful spotlights, depending on the dancers' choreography and thereby justifying the heavy make-up.

 

She was relieved that she couldn't see any of the audience. If it hadn't been for the cat-calls, whistles, and occasional obscenities being shouted towards her  direction, she could have pretended this was just another rehearsal in the backrooms. The almost deafening sound of the music rendered verbal communication between her and her partner useless, so their show was reliant on, sometimes almost comical, overacting on their part.   

 

As for that, they were past the part of the innocent act; Alec already corrupted her up here on stage.  They’d been performing for about ten minutes now, the tension building as she bent over and showed off those silk panties that felt wonderful sliding along her skin.   

 

Rey tucked her thumbs into the waistband of Alec’s pants and pulled them down an inch, body moving to the beat of the music as she revealed the prominent ‘v’ that led to what everyone here was dying to see. She fell to her knees and looked up at Alec from her spot on the floor, eyes full of promise as she leaned forward and placed a soft feather light kiss along the skin that was exposed above his cock. Shouts of encouragement broke through the din of the music and the haze that she seemed to be under.   

 

 Her heart was racing to the point where she could feel it in her throat by the time she managed to get a hold of herself and get back into character again. Alec realized the girl was letting her nerves get the better of her and, with a sharp tug on Rey' top bun for emphasis;  he made her snap back into character. Rey flicked her eyes up to Alec demurely. She’d like to say thank you but at this point, she couldn't afford to break character and so let Alec lead,  Alec, who eases down in a chair and points to his feet.  

 

Rey bows her head and crawls forward until her face is just inches from Alec’s crotch and she’s settled prettily in front of him, hands on his thighs. Alec winds his fingers through Rey’s hair, giving the buns yet another rough tug. Rey had to bite her lip; she has learned that she loves having her hair pulled. 

 

She became rather well educated very quickly when it came to this extravagant and intriguing lifestyle seemingly overnight and she was surely surprised that she had adapted to the D/s dynamic so quickly. Alec was a dominant and wanted Rey to be aware of what was expected of her during the show. The young student already had an idea and knew certain things she already liked but this was exquisite.   

 

When Alec presses two fingers into her mouth though, she can’t help but whimper a little, and she thinks she’s been ready to come since she walked on stage, her panties must show how aroused she is. She hears the appreciative murmurs of the crowd behind her and arches her back a little harder hoping to put on a good show.  

 

Spit-slick fingers slide along Rey’s lips before fucking back into her mouth. Alec's touch is disturbingly calming, and Rey preens under it, allowing herself to relax the rest of the way, to shake the nerves off from being watched by so many people. The show dragged on, from teasing to blowjob to spanking. Long seconds’ ticked away for Rey until their performance culminated in the lights and music going out the second she was finally bent over the desk and everything else was left to the, doubtlessly dirty, imagination of the onlookers.  

 

Rey heard Phasma’s voice making announcements as she and Alec had rushed down the stage, making place for the next pair of artists. "Now wasn't that a splendid debut of our latest addition, Rey," Phasma said, clapping her hands. The cheering crowd proved her assumption right.

 

"A classic act renewed,  please give some warm applause to her and her stage partner,  Alec!" Another round of applause followed. "As usual, you can place your ticket requests for all sections of the club at the counter. In case of multiple bookings, the lucky winner will be chosen at random…"  

 

* * *

 

 

This girl, _no_ , this woman, is absolute perfection. Alec at first was acting like a petulant child for being forced to work with the new hire and so soon but once he laid eyes on this gorgeous brunette he couldn’t wait to get his hands on her, consequences be damned. The youth has hazel eyes, sinfully pink lips, long limbs, and softly defined muscles.   However, and much to Alec's dismay, there were three lights, one blue and two yellow, blinking over the shelf that had Rey's name on it. Rey eyed them curiously and when the cheerful receptionist behind the counter handed her three cards, the tips of her ears turned a brighter shade of red.   

"Congratulations," the receptionist joyfully informed her, ignoring Alec’s sour expression, "You've just earned yourself an invitation to VIP booth 4." She took the cards from Rey and turned them before they were handed back. "And you're booked solid for the rest of the night, please check the conditions on the back side and see if they are acceptable for you."  Rey looked a little dumbfounded but quickly read through the text that had the potential clients' requests roughly summarized.

"Ummm…I think I can do that?" she decided, handing the cards back a little shakily, still excited from the show.   

"Very good," the receptionist smiled at her genuinely, "I'll make sure to have the rooms ready for you. As for you,  Alec…" She was brusquely interrupted. "Yes, yes, don't bother, I’ll take care of this myself," he said, somewhat miffed. He reached for his stack of cards and turned on his heel, heading for the changing rooms without another word. When Rey was about to follow him, the receptionist held her back. "No, please proceed to the section ASAP; the client is awaiting you already."  Rey furrowed a brow. ASAP?  All sweaty and exhausted from the show?  What an odd client.   

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Rey will be with other people before she gets to Ben but I promise she will - she did sign up for this after all but that doesn't mean Ben has to like it XD he is the jealous type. Anddddddd I didn't know how to fit DJ's stutter into the whole dirty talking thing sooooo please don't be mad at me for that. I love his stutter <3 This is not beta'ed so any fuck ups are my own
> 
> Also, I do not condone the lack of lube when doing anything anal, well anything sexual for that matter but spit is NOT a good form of lube - I just use this in the story to make things more dirty and interesting but I just want to throw this out there. =] - beniciHOE

* * *

 

 

The private one on one VIP booths were designed for a customer who had a goal to be alone with a dancer or two with a bit of privacy. The rooms, depending on what the client was interested in that night were generally furnished with a comfortable couch or bed and they all held a manner of toys that could be used on either the dancers or the customer. Rey thought back to her tour with Phasma and remembered the blood red carpeted stairs and the gold railings. She thought back to the plush leather chairs in sets of four with a black platform for the dancers to capture the attention of their paying customers and the room’s that broke off from there were all sorts of depravity took place. 

Rey was requested by a client named DJ, last names were a big no-no here. This gentleman wanted to see her and Paige together. He requested lap dances from both as well as a blowjob and then he said he wanted a surprise, “dancer’s choice”. Well then, this should be interesting. She grabbed Paige’s hand as reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Once again, she was nervous; today was a day of many firsts after all. 

For a split second, she thought maybe she jumped into this blindly but then she thought of the pile of bills waiting for her at home. This wasn’t too bad; she had to admit she was enjoying herself. Plus, Paige was absolutely breathtaking. She was all wide-eyed innocence. They walked together hand in hand to stop short in front of a tall brunette. They both sucked in a breath, sending up quick thanks  that it wasn’t some hideous creature they would have to cater to.  

“Hello my gorgeous girls,” DJ greeted, “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

This man had to be at least six foot if not taller with  chiseled muscles that you could see through his open shirt, his hair was a disheveled mess of chestnut brown, it looked so soft, and reminded her of Ben’s; just shorter. There was a sparkle in both Rey and Paige’s  eyes as they discreetly winked at each other, they tried to talk over what they were going to do as they met in the dressing room and then walked over together.  Both young woman sauntered over to DJ who was standing in the far corner of the room, sipping on wine, and let himself be led to the bed that was centered against the back wall. 

Rey felt his hand settled on the small of her back and despite the warmth that bled through the vents Rey had to suppress a little shiver. DJ was close enough that Rey could smell him and the cologne he had on was exquisite. "I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of liquid courage," He smirked, offering the two women each a full, crystal champagne flute which both of them accepted gladly.  

“Any preferences on music?” Paige asked innocently, gesturing to the portable speaker on the lone nightstand next to the bed that she plugged her iPod in to. “I’m not picky doll,” DJ replied shrugging noncommittally. “I’m sure you’ve got certain songs you like dancing to. Put on your favorites.” 

“Yes sir,” Paige winked and began busying herself scrolling through her playlists for a few moments and while she does, DJ takes the opportunity to drag Rey by the waist to stand in front of him so he could eye her up a little more closely. She wasn’t expecting the sudden movement and grabbed on to broad shoulders, blushing furiously and whispering sorry to her customer. DJ just smiled at him and looked his fill. 

"Lose that shirt, pretty." Rey was still in her school girl outfit. "But you can leave the skirt on," The older man smiled wickedly, thinking Rey was gorgeous. The youth had a perfect face, stunning eyes with unbelievably long eyelashes, and perfect breasts with nipples that he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on and bite. Turning her around, she had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. 

 Paige finally broke the silence and tapped the screen on her iPod shutting her eyes as the music started to play. Whoever had designed this club must have been ingenious; while the stage music was still blaring in the background, the VIP booths seemed strategically placed regarding creating the right acoustic to provide their occupants with an additional sphere of personal privacy. The song that came on was all heavy drums, a driving, heavy beat that rattles Rey’s bones but she liked it and knew it would be easy to dance to.

Rey starts to move to the music and almost immediately, something shifts in the way she carries herself. She sways with a lithe kind of grace, sinuous in a way that distracts her from her nervousness. DJ find’s her intoxicating to watch right from the first beat of the music, hips gyrating, and hands on her own body drawing his eyes exactly where she wants them.  

Rey has no idea where any of this is coming from, maybe it was from the champagne, the soft bubbles tickled her nose every time she took a sip, but she just embraced it and lets it happen, letting one hand glide over one of her breasts and DJ’s eyes followed, wondering what kind of sounds Rey would make if he closed his lips around one of those pert nipples. 

The music lulls, sort of an instrumental interlude and that’s when Paige makes her move to join Rey. They slow their movements, Rey teasing the hem of Paige’s shirt up to give a glimpse of pale skin.  Both women knew that they are going to have to take the shirt off eventually but they don’t seem to be in any kind of hurry to get there. Paige, while looking for songs, put on the timer for an hour that the customer paid for.  

 The interlude gives way to the driving baseline again, louder and more forceful this time and both women start to move faster. Paige is grinding her ass back against Rey as her hands push the shirt up higher to reveal more skin and then let it drop, drawing out the tease once more. Rey thumbs open the button on Paige’s low slung jeans, giving DJ the slightest glimpse of skin beneath. They both continue to look at DJ with lust in their eyes mimicking what they see so plainly written on their customer’s face. Just as the music swells to a crescendo, approaching its inevitable end, Rey finally draws Paige’s shirt up over her head, lithe muscles and rosy nipples being revealed as the offending piece of clothing gets tossed to the side. 

DJ groaned at the beauty of them and both Rey and Paige smirk at each other and then slowly locked their lips together. Rey ran her tongue along Paige’s bottom lip asking for permission to enter and Paige grabbed Rey’s hair and opens up to her moaning into her mouth. 

“Fuck yeah, there you go,” DJ croons, opening up the waistband of his jeans and taking his cock out. The older man slouched back onto the bed resting on one elbow enjoying the show as he stroked his length in no hurry to come just yet.  

Rey placed her left hand on Paige’s tits, thumb resting right over her perky little nipple. She grabs Rey’s hand to put it where she needs it, never stopping the gentle rocking of her hips. Rey just resumes her tease as if nothing happened. DJ can see Rey was aroused, her thighs glistening as she spread them more and he beckoned both Rey and Paige over to him with a come hither motion of his finger, “You girls going to let me touch you?” 

“I want to let you do a lot of things,” Rey purrs shamelessly against DJ’s ear getting up on to the bed on his left side. Paige is still on the other side of the bed, keeping in time with the music and slowly, oh so slowly, inches the zipper on her pants downward until they’re hanging loosely around her hips. Rey had no idea how she got them to continue to stay up looking like they might fall from her hips at any moment. The other woman sunk down into the new filthy bassline pumping out over the speakers, thrusting and rolling her hips that screamed fuck me.  

“You going to give me what I want?” DJ growls pulling Rey in close.

His voice is husky and it draws Rey in like a moth to the flame, before she can process what she is doing she is lowering her mouth to the spot that has been begging for her since Paige and her walked in. DJ lets out a soft groan, his head rolling back and hitting the cushion behind him. Rey wraps her mouth around the tip caressing it softly with her tongue. Rey is startled when she feels Paige’s tongue right beside her but calms down thankful for some assistance in this endeavor.

DJ is not small whatsoever and Rey may have just sucked Alec’s cock right on stage but she still finds herself nervous as hell to be doing this again in the same night. Especially when all these men seem to have been given some type of drug that enhances the length of their cocks. The men she had done this act too before were nothing to write home about and now it seemed she would never find herself with a man that was anything below average.

His cock stands gloriously hard, the tip shiny with precome, and Rey wastes no time at all dragging the point of her tongue through the slick mess. It’s kind of a split decision as to which is louder; Rey’ groan of delight when she finally gets to wrap her lips around DJ’s thick shaft, or the desperate moan that DJ gives up as she does it. Rey continues to suck in earnest reveling in the sounds that are escaping DJ’s parted lips.

“Fuck, yes.” DJ can’t help but murmur praise. It was such a turn on that the youth was so enthusiastic to have a cock in her mouth.  Rey sucks his cock like she can’t get enough, like she loves the feeling of it in her mouth like it’s the most amazing thing she’s ever tasted, it’s too good to ignore. 

Paige slides her fingers through Rey’s hair and then holds it back for her so DJ can get an unrestricted view of his length pushing past those full pink lips. The head of DJ’s cock nudges at the back of Rey’s throat and even though Rey has to fight to keep from gagging, she doesn’t let up for a moment. At least, not until Paige pulls her head off of the customer’s erection. She’s kneeling on the bed looking up at Paige through her lashes, so perfect and gorgeous and willing.

“Let me help you with that,” Paige suggests and then winks at Rey and they both run their tongues along DJ. 

“Do my filthy sluts like my cock?” DJ asks them, knowing full well the answer. He just wants to hear them say it, wants to hear those filthy words coming from such perfect mouths. DJ knows they’re not innocent but they look so sweet down there on their knees that it’s just so tempting to dirty them up a little. 

“Yes sir, we want your cock,” Paige replies smoothly pulling away from the customer’s length, blinking slowly and managing to look sinful and innocent all at once. “Want it so bad,” she pleads. 

“Want us to show you how bad we want it, sir?” Paige asks and then turns her head to Rey, “Let’s show him how pretty you’d open up for him.”  

Rey at this point can’t even form words, she’s so turned on that she would do just about anything. She reluctantly lets go of the gorgeous cock, as DJ moves up the bed to rest against the headboard, and watches with intrigue as Paige makes her way down the bed as Rey follows her. 

Paige pushed Rey back gently so she was flat on her back and moved the skirt up so it was around her waist. She started from the top and made her way down to her breasts, kissing them once before heading for her stomach and trembling thighs. Rey’s breath hitched as Paige’s hands caressed her inner thighs, pausing to draw her thumb across her clit. She proceeded to spread her lips and press her tongue flat against her, licking in an upward motion.

Rey restrained herself from bucking her hips against her face. She wanted so badly for her to bury her face in her pussy, to tongue fuck her till she came repeatedly. Paige shifted her face and thrust two fingers deep into her cunt, curving her fingers upward to rub her g-spot. Rey moaned louder, and her right hand grabbed a fistful of Paige’s hair, pushing her head downward. “Oh fff-fuck” she stuttered, as Paige quickened the speed at which she was fingering her. Just as she approached the brink of orgasm, she stopped completely and told her to get on her knees.

Rey groaned in frustration, she just wanted to come. She positioned Rey facing away from DJ so he got a perfect view of her plump ass.

Paige gave Rey a playful smack and Rey cried out thrusting her ass higher in the air dropping her shoulders down to the mattress and spreading her legs wide.

“Your ass and pussy are perfect, I bet you’d be so tight around my cock,” DJ tells him.  Rey is quiet at first, recalling the one major rule, her eyes darting to Paige in confusion.  

It takes Paige a moment to understand, but when she does, she can dispel Rey's concerns.

"Oh, about that rule," she begins to explain, "Let me break that down for you – as long as nobody's cock ends up in anyone’s ass or pussy, anything goes."  

"Really?" Rey asks cautiously, but she cannot detect any ill-will in the cheerful girl.  

Rey nods and when the first finger covered in her slick slowly breaches her ass and she winces not used to this intrusion, she only ever tried this once before in the privacy of her own bed but by the time Paige’s pumping the digit in and out smoothly, there’s little hitches in her breath. The second finger now covered in lube, _when did that get on the bed_ , she thought, only serves to crank up the volume on her tiny little moans. DJ thinks this is quite possibly the hottest sight he’s ever seen. 

By the time the third finger joins the others, Paige is twisting and scissoring her fingers and Rey is moaning just as loud as DJ imagines she would if he were able to fuck her right now. Even Paige watches as Rey’s hole stretches around her digits, such a pretty sight, and when Rey’ hips start to rock like she’s chasing some friction against her clit she has to reach down with her hand to run tight circles over it moaning at the delicious feeling washing over her.  

“Paige…” Rey whines, “Please.” She just keeps thrusting her fingers in and out of her tight hole as the voice beneath her is pitched high and pleading. “Fuck, I want you so bad. Fuck me with your tongue. Come on, I’m ready. Please!”  

Paige knows that their time with DJ is coming to a close soon so she knows she has to make Rey and their customer come as soon as possible. She puts both hands on Rey's cheeks and pulls them apart and then licks a very long stripe from her entrance all the way to the end of her spine. She jolts like she was hit by lightning and yelps, then gasps Paige's name in a tone half scandalized, part shocked and part delighted. Rey never had this done to her before but Paige, when walking here, told her that she could trust her and anything she didn’t want to do she wouldn’t, Rey would just need to tap her twice on thigh to get her attention.

Paige leaned back in, tongue tracing different paths but slower this time with tiny flicks of her tongue until she gets to Rey’s pussy. She’s soaked, dripping in anticipation so Paige rewards it with a few thorough licks and a very high-pitched whine escapes Rey. She dips the tip of her tongue almost inside, teasing, before pushing her fingers back into her wet cunt and moving her tongue back up.  

"Paige," Rey gasps. "Oh God!" DJ shifts to the right to get a better view from the side, watching the Paige’s pink tongue fuck Rey’s tight ass.

Paige moves her tongue with another broad stroke, her muscles twitch, and Rey whines which makes Paige inclined to stop teasing by default: "Paige, please."

She doesn't mess around now; positioning the tip of her tongue at Rey's ass, she pushes inside as deep as she can go which awards her with a loud groan from Rey. She's so hot inside and very soft, she feels around while Rey gasps and clenches her muscles. Paige pulls back and bites down teeth into Rey's cheeks and she wails, loving the pleasurable pain that comes along with it and pushes her ass back for more.

DJ’s moans in the background almost are as loud as Rey’s. He’s jerking off to the two beautiful women in front of him; they were putting on quite the show. He was very pleased with both and knew that he would be a frequent customer of theirs. He would have to give his regards to Ben, Rey was absolutely perfect and Paige was exquisitely beautiful.

“Add another finger to her pussy now, stretch her. I want to hear the little slut beg to come,” DJ demanded and Paige followed suit.

With one hand she lets go of Rey's cheek and adds another finger, gliding easily with the saliva making Rey even more slick. The resulting, strangled half-moan, half-gasp is a pleasure to hear so Paige does it again, this time managing to wrangle a high-pitched whine from Rey's lips. The next time she pushes her tongue inside Rey’s ass she fingers her cunt in time with the thrusting of her tongue. Rey moans loudly, hips tilting up expectantly then nearly wails when Paige uses her fingers from her other hand to join with Rey’s to rub and tease her clit.

“Oh, please make me come Paige! I need it. Please, your tongue feels so fucking good. More, oh yeahhh, just like that! I’m so close!” Rey didn’t care what came out of her mouth, she needed to come and Paige’s mouth was truly wicked.

“Yes, that’s it. Make her beg for it,” DJ hissed out, he could feel his balls draw up, he knew he was going to come soon but he wanted to watch Rey fall apart for him before he came.

Paige focuses on making Rey come with just her fingers and her tongue. She’s so close, so Paige concentrates on moving her tongue faster, more rhythmically, and Rey responds by increasing the pitch of her whines for more and canting her hips towards her mouth. Rey comes with Paige’s name on her lips and a breathy "thank you, oh--"

Behind them, they can hear DJ’s cry of release as well and both girls are pleased that their customer enjoyed himself tonight. As Rey came, Paige makes sure to keep the pressure against her clit steady, rolling slowly to prolong her orgasm, and Rey is silent now and slowly sags onto the bed, abruptly gone boneless, and Paige can pull away.

“Well done, my pretty girls. I’ll definitely be seeing you two again very soon,” DJ praised as he languidly got dressed and left a generous tip for each girl on the nightstand and exited the room.

 

* * *

 

Rey sighed contentedly, this had been extremely satisfying. "Thank you Paige," she said, smiling brightly at her partner. "I will make sure to return the favor."

Paige nodded happily. "I'd be happy to play with you again," she said as both girls gathered their clothes and belongings and made their way back to the counter.

Rey still had another two clients to take care of while Paige called it a night. They parted ways and Rey quickly headed for the shower to freshen up and change into the identical, clean school girl outfit as her next suitor, Poe, had specifically requested.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know if there is anything, in particular, you would like to see in the story and we will try to fit in as many ideas as possible! - beniciHOE


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

 

Rey cleaned herself up as fast as possible. Her next customer was waiting for her upstairs in the VIP section. This gentleman, Poe, seemed to want total privacy. She went over her mental checklist of what the customer was looking for. 

 

  1. Poe wanted to be called Daddy. 
  2. Poe wanted to spank me. 
  3. Poe is a Dom. 



 

Rey exhaled a chuckle, the things she did for money. Her amusement was abruptly cut short when she made the short trip up the stairs and into one of the private rooms and took in the sight of Poe. He wasn’t extremely tall but taller than herself by a few inches and he had dark brown hair, almost black under the dim lighting, and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She bet once she got close enough there would be something unusual about them. This customer was built differently than her previous though. Where DJ was broad Poe was lithe and athletic and as her eyes went down she could see the bulge in his pants. Yes, Rey was definitely going to have fun tonight.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, baby girl." The unfamiliar appellation made Rey blink in confusion for a second, but then she fully embraced his new role.  

"Come here and stand between my legs,” Poe commanded as he made his way over to one of the numerous leather chairs and sat down spreading his thighs wide. Rey complied,  trying to be as sexy as possible, sauntering over to him and stopping right where she was supposed to. Rey could feel Poe’s hungry eyes devour her, felt like she was naked before him, instead of what little clothes she had on.

“Yes, you will do,” Poe said flippantly.  

“I’m sorry, daddy;  Am I not good enough?” Rey asked quietly, voice sounding shy. She looks down at her hands,  sighing in feigned coyness. 

She spoke the word daddy so quietly that Poe had to strain his ears to hear it.  Poe just chuckled, “If I didn’t like you, we wouldn’t be here right now girl.” Rey clears her throat and says a bit louder, “So you aren’t upset with me, daddy?” 

“Look at me, baby girl,” Poe orders softly. He watches as Rey slowly looks up at him, her face looks so innocent. Poe couldn’t wait to see what her lips looked like stretched around him, or the eyeliner that she wore making tracks down her face as she cries and gags around his cock. Rey’s cheeks go red just as that thought goes through his mind and it’s almost like she can anticipate what’s to come so she bunches her hands in her lap and wrings them shyly. Looking down, she mumbles guiltily, “I’m sorry Daddy. I won’t question you again.” 

“No, you won’t baby girl. What do you think happens to little girls that think they can talk back and question their Daddy like that?” Poe asked teasingly. 

“Take me over your knee?” Rey replies quietly.  

“Yes,  I’m going to have to spank you, Rey, until you learn your lesson,” Poe says sharply. He stands up making Rey instinctively step back and he starts to undo the belt around his waist. He watches the way Rey’s eyes go to it and her breathe hitches with excitement.

“I’m going to make you scream and beg for me baby girl. You’ll learn to never question me again,” Poe doesn’t make empty threats.  

“Please, daddy…” she breathes, just above a whisper, and Poe replies, “Yeah, I bet you’d like that, sweet girl. I probably could make you come just from having my cock trapped between your thighs. Naughty girls don’t get rewarded for misbehaving; I might not even let you come tonight now.”

“I can do better,” Rey insists as her hazel eyes lock with Poe’s,  “I promise.” 

“Are you talking back to me now, girl?” Poe asks with annoyance, tightening his grip on the belt.  

“No, sir,” Rey insists submissively. She bites her lip and glances back down at her hands before saying shyly, “Please, daddy? I’ll be good.” 

“I’m still going to turn that perfect ass of yours bright red with my belt,” Poe retorts, just to make things difficult for her. “Don’t think your sweet talk will get you out of this now.” 

Rey goes back to stand in front of him, eyes looking up since Poe is a few inches taller than her and reaches out to slowly drag her fingertips along the top of Poe’s pants.   

“I’m going to give you what you need baby girl. You think I don’t know that you crave to be humiliated, dominated? You want it so bad you’re trembling for it,” Poe leans in and whispers right against Rey’s ear. When he slides his hand up Rey’s chest he pulls back so he can see the look on the excited girl’s face. Rey’s eyes are closed but her lips are parted and her brows are knitted as if in concentration. Poe brushes his thumb over one of Rey’s nipples and a soft gasp leaves the girl’s mouth at how sensitive she is there. 

“Please… I need you to… touch me more,” Rey requests, feigning sheepishness. She clutches Poe’s shirt tightening her grip as Poe pinches her pink little nub between his thumb and forefinger.  

“You need me to touch you more,  what?” Poe asks sternly, giving it another tweak, this time a little harder.  Rey yelps in her throat, trying to keep quiet, and then grits out, “I need you to touch me more,  Daddy, please. I promise I won’t give you any more trouble tonight;  I’ll be so good for you. Let me prove to you that I can be a good girl.” 

"As you shall," Poe nodded,  gesturing for Rey to move, "Bend over the desk."

Rey briefly wondered if he could see her blushing in the dim, warm light, sending unexpected shivers straight down the girl's spine. Obediently she scurried over, bending over the large wooden desk that sat in the corner. Rey could sense Poe stepping up behind her, the rustle of clothing giving him away. She couldn't help but fidget a bit in anticipation; not seeing what was going on behind her proved to be an additional, although unexpected, turn-on. 

"Hold still," came the voice of Poe, reprimanding her. Rey held her breath when she felt Poe lifting her short skirt, exposing her ass which was merely clad with lacy, sheer panties. An approving purr escaped Rey’s lips as she felt her schoolgirl skirt and her panties being shoved down so they were pooling around her ankles. Rey was, however, drawn out of her blissful haze abruptly as the first sharp sting of some object coming down on her  bottom. No way was that a hand! Unfamiliar with that kind of treatment, she shrieked. "What the hell???" 

"Silence!," Poe tried to sound authoritative, but it was hard to suppress a chuckle that desperately wanted out. "As much as I'd like to see you writhing and fidgeting over my knee there's so little time I can spend with you," Poe bent over Rey and took a lock of her hair between his fingers and inhaled; it was a sweet smell of strawberries. "So I'm afraid I have to kick things up a notch baby girl."  

Rey wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean, but she tried to pull herself together as the remaining strokes of the ominous spanking tool rained down on her rear in quick succession. She gasped silently at each strike, suspecting it had to be some sort of paddle as her whole buttocks seemed to be on fire. Her mind was reeling, never had pain outweighed pleasure for her and finally, the penny dropped. This was not about her. She was a means to an end and nothing more. A living sex doll to be used, abused and then be returned to sender.  

To sender. Just as her latest realization had somewhat sobered her, her inner eye now provided her with an equally intense visual – picturing herself being on the receiving end of Ben’s, not Poe’s twisted ministrations. 

 

* * *

 

Ben walked around to the chair at his desk and sat down after locking the heavy metal door. It should be about now that things would be progressing pleasantly enough upstairs between Poe and Rey. One of his guilty little secrets he had was eating away at him but he knew this night he would succumb. Each VIP room upstairs had a hidden camera in it that was connected solely to his computer and he could pull up the feed at any time. He tried to tell himself that installing it was for his employee’s safety but he knew the truth. Numerous times he would be down here watching his new dancers as they were fucked and used. Ben wasn’t interested in watching for a while now, no new dancers lately. Oh, Rey though…he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl.

He was ready; he had already stripped off his tight pants and began clicking away on his keyboard until the feed lit up the screen - the moans that came out of the screen told Ben that they had already started a while ago. Quickly grabbing his hard cock, he started to gently stroke it, while watching intently. Rey was over the edge of the bed, her head slightly tilted so that it hung backward and the girl was completely naked. Poe was in-between her legs, his left-hand firm over her abdomen and the other one slowly pumping a single finger in and out of Rey’s tight cunt.

Ben turned up the volume so he could listen in. “More Daddy...!” she almost painfully moaned out to Poe, reaching down to try to pull Poe’s hand to move harder against her. Ben stroked himself faster, losing himself into the scene that was unfolding before him. He licked his lips, imagining him to be the one in-between Rey’s legs - not Poe. The owner was the one who was pumping a finger in and out of her virgin tight hole,  Ben was the one who was making her moan and beg for more. Ben was the one who was pulling his finger out of the girl, to replace it with his tongue now pushing as deep as he could up into her entrance.

Poe was licking at Rey at a much more sedate pace compared to earlier when he was fingering Rey. And Poe destroyed her lacy panties, from the remains that Ben could see on the floor near the desk. Ben zoomed in closer so he could get a better look at the angle that Rey was in - at the edge of the bed with her hips angled upwards into Poe's mouth. He couldn’t get enough of how gorgeous Rey was. The youth was most stunning to Ben. Poe still had his arm holding Rey’s abdomen down to hold her in place, but Ben could see Poe’s right hand that was previously fingering him was going straight to stroking his cock. Probably smearing Rey's wetness all over his own length.

“Please...Daddy, don’t tease me...I need more!” Rey moved both her hands suddenly against Poe’s head, threading her fingers through his hair, and started to gyrate her hips against his face, “Please, Daddy!”

From this angle Ben could see that Poe was licking against her fast, darting his tongue against Rey’s now stretched entrance. Needing more stimulation Rey kept one hand still on Poe’s head and the other came up pinching her own nipple, hard from arousal. Ben mimicked her action, pushing his hand up his dress shirt to pinch at his own nipple and groaned at how good it felt. He kept his other hand that was wrapped around his cock at a furious pace, using his own essence to slick himself up. Ben was panting, breathing hard and envious at Poe right now. He wanted to be the one that was driving Rey crazy with moans, smelling her scent, and driving himself into the girl.

Ben felt a pang of guilt; he knew he should stop now instead of hitting the record button on the keyboard so he could keep this video for his own dirty reasons. Reasons he would later be ashamed of after he came - but right now Ben didn’t give a fuck and maybe just the naughtiness of how wrong of it is turned him on more.

“Fuck Daddy, yessss…Right there, oh please!” He stroked himself faster, matching the pace Poe’s tongue set against Rey. Suddenly Rey’s body tensed up and she arched her back. Her gorgeous mouth opened wide - silently yelling out a strangled ‘oh fuck yes’ as she came, Poe pulling back with his mouth and chin covered in her slick.

“Fuck!” Ben yelled out, grabbing the base of his own cock to stave off his own finish. Ben was mesmerized with how gorgeous Rey was; her skin was flawless, it looked so soft and inviting. The young girl still had the tinted chapstick on from when she freshened up in the dressing room making her lips a cheeky red. Currently, those gorgeous red lips were sucking Poe’s cock, the youth’s eyes fluttering softly to look up at Poe.

Ben fiddled with the programming until he found an angle he liked and paid attention to his aching arousal. The angle was of the side of the couple so he could see Rey’s mouth take in all of Poe’s considerable length. What surprised him most was Rey’s right hand in-between Poe’s legs, under his balls, thrusting a finger in and out of him.

Panting, Ben stroked his erection harder - imagining that he was the one receiving Rey’s lovely ministrations. Her wet tongue sliding around the head of his cock - licking every drop that would leak out of the tip, then her tantalizing fingers would trace under his balls, as she did to Poe’s, and reach underneath to gently tease Ben’s entrance.

That was enough for Poe to explode and finish in Rey’s mouth. “Baby girl, just like that! Yessss, take it. I’m going to fill that filthy mouth of yours with come and you better swallow it all for Daddy,” Poe pushed her head down against his cock, while he pumped his come into her mouth. Rey’s mouth must be otherworldly by the amount of pearly fluid that spilled from Poe, Ben observed, since a stream of come leaked out of Rey’s mouth while swallowing. As he watched _his girl_ , since when did he get so possessive, swallow his customer’s seed that set him off and he came all over his hand and stomach while moaning Rey’s name.

 

* * *

 

Rey slowly got up from her knees and pushed Poe down against the bed, climbing up and straddling him. Poe complied when Rey guided him to lean back and Rey stared at him, his already hardening cock on display. "Damn," Rey whispered. Poe merely grinned, lifting his hips just slightly, his thick cock jutting hard and proud. "Take care of Daddy."

With a growl, Rey slid both hands into Poe's hair and pulled him into a ferocious kiss, the two of them assaulting each other's mouths until both were breathless.

"Get up and bend over the desk again for your Daddy," Poe rasped, climbing off the bed and following Rey over to the desk. Poe pushed Rey's legs apart with his foot and got down on his knees behind him grasping her thighs, and looked Rey over, his hungry gaze raking over Rey's body and zeroing in on her exposed hole, pink and quivering.

Without a word, Poe slid his hands around her hips before diving in with his tongue to lick and suck all around Rey's entrance, using an excessive amount of saliva to get Rey wet and relaxed as he settled in to fuck her with his tongue. Gasping, Rey clutched the edge of the desk in front of her, giving her body over to Poe's whims, all but forgetting where she was and that this was her job as Poe licked at and probed her most sensitive areas, warm wetness dripping down Rey's thighs and pattering to the floor beneath her.

Pulling back, Poe hummed his approval, then got up and made his way over to the wall holding all of the various lengths of rope. He picked up a length and made his way back over to the young woman.

“Put your feet together,” Poe demanded. Instead of going with the basic Futomomo tie, he was simply going to wrap the rope around both thighs right above the knee immobilizing Rey from spreading her thighs, making fucking her that much sweeter since it would keep Rey tight for him.

The girl was definitely new to this. She had never been tied up before in her life but as Poe spoke words of praise and felt his hands on her body, the rope almost felt like an extension of her and she could feel her body relaxing as it progressed. Flushed and breathless, Rey tried to peer over her shoulder to watch as Poe poured oil into his right hand and then smeared the excesses around Rey’s thighs and then slid two fingers inside of her reducing her to a quivering mess.

“God! You look so fucking good like this,” Poe says with a soft groan as his fingers stretch her open wider.

“That feel good, baby girl? Fucking you with my hand, you like that?” he asks,  four of his fingers shoved in as far as they would go and curls them just right to hit that spot inside her that makes her see stars. “Yes, Daddy! You feel so fucking good. I can’t wait to have your cock in me. Please fuck me!” Rey begs as her legs begin to tremble.

Poe’s breath is hot and fast by her ear, “You and I both know my cock isn’t the one you want, now take what I’m giving you and be grateful,” he snarls thrusting even faster.

Rey doesn’t even understand how Poe would know she’s been having moments during this where she can’t stop imagining Ben doing this instead of him. There’s no way he knows but still, his words ring true. The only person she wants taking her virginity is one Ben Solo. The one who is so unattainable it makes her want to cry. Groaning she presses her forehead to the desk while Poe continues his almost violent ministrations.

When she explodes around his fingers, the only face in her mind is of Ben.

 

* * *

 

Rey awkwardly got dressed as she watched Poe leave. She winced and cringed every time she moved a certain way. Her ass is on fire, she has rope burns around her thighs, and everything just feels sore. She would be lying though if she said that wasn’t fucking fun. Rey couldn’t wait to get home and talk to Rose about it. She re-dons the skimpy outfit from before as she feels Poe’s come slide down the backs of her thighs that she missed. Rey tried to clean up as best as she could with the little she had but she had to do the walk of shame downstairs to the dressing room in order to clean up properly.

Descending down the stairs as gingerly as possible, she got to the bottom and rounded the corner, and then prayed that the earth would open up below her feet and swallow her whole. Just as she turned towards the dressing room, Ben opened the door leading into his office. His face was completely flushed and his clothes were all rumpled. Rey’s face was on fire, up in flames, she knew she must look completely fucked out, a total mess.

Ben did a once-over of the girl and cleared his throat, “Hello Rey. How was…umm your first uhh evening with us?” This whole thing was so unbearably awkward, “Very good B-Ben,” she stuttered out, “Is everything okay…I mean…with you? You look a bit flushed.”

“What?...Oh…yes. I’m fine. Don’t worry your pretty little head over me,” they both shuffled their feet and glanced up to only look back down just as quickly.

“Well, I best get cleaned up. See you soon Ben,” Rey would sprint down the hall if her ass would allow her right now. She made it into the dressing room and closed the door behind her; she leaned back against it and closed her eyes. This was only the first night...

 

* * *

 

He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about her, he still can’t believe that he watched in the other night. Still, the thought of all these men getting to touch what he wanted before him was beginning to rub him the wrong way. Usually, he sticks it out and stays till closing, tonight, he can’t do it and finds himself in his Bentley heading away from the place that he built from the ground up. Gripping the steering wheel in a vice hold he does his best to thrust away the thought of her and it proves to be futile.

Those hazel eyes flash in his mind followed by all that golden skin that he knows would be angel soft to the touch. The way she bit her lip in that innocent way that had all the blood rushing to his other head. Seeing her on her hands and knees before that fucking douchebag had him reeling with barely constrained anger. The only cock she should be sucking was his. Fuck! No, that wasn’t true. He had no claim on her and he was the one who set up these damn rules in the first place.

It had never been a problem keeping his hands off the women that worked for him. They were beautiful that much was true, yet, they didn’t strike any spark in him. Not like the way Rey did. He can’t get home fast enough. Parking recklessly he hurries inside his house heading straight to his bedroom. Tossing his keys on his nightstand he shrugs off his suit jacket hanging it back up with trembling fingers. His tie yanked off, he can’t take it anymore as he falls back on his bed and struggles with undoing his pants.

Relief washes over him when he finally gets his hand around his throbbing cock. He tugs hard and groans loudly. She really was going to be the death of him. He wanted her to fall to her knees before him such as she did Alec. Suck him from root to tip until he couldn’t take it anymore and turned her around bending her over the nearest surface so he could thrust deeply inside her. He wanted to know how sweet her moans were, how she would sound whimpering his name when he teased her mercilessly.

His hand glided easier over his aching cock with the help of the liquid that showcased just how badly he wanted Rey. Her tantalizing hips rolling over his cock, her fuck me eyes watching him intently waiting to see what he would do next. He closed his eyes dizzy with lust. He wanted to feel her tongue against his own, taste her desperation, and have her taste his own. He knew she’d be sweet, probably taste like cherries or strawberries. He growled at the thought of those other fuckheads getting to see her unravel in front of them. He didn’t even want to think about the client that booked her and Paige. He was probably just another scoundrel that didn’t even deserve to look twice at Rey.

His hand tightened and he began to stroke himself faster. His lips parted, harsh pants escaping him. His broad chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to think of somebody else other than her. Pale skin turned into golden skin lined with countless freckles, he snarled once again trying to imagine anything but her. Once again his brain failed him and settled on her firm ass in those leather pants. The way she swayed to the sultry beat and practically begged with her eyes for him to take her.

He can feel his release coming on strong and almost hates how good it feels when he finally does so on a loud shout. Her smile the last thing on his mind as he lay there exhausted. It felt like forever when he finally gathered his bearings and forced himself to take a shower. He touched his forehead to the cool tile wishing that he didn’t make such strict rules that he now wanted to violate. He was a man that demanded control, things needed to be organized to run well, and if he went against the terms of the contract then disorder wouldn’t be far behind. He had to find a way to stay in control and not let the little vixen corrupt him.

Yet, everything was easier said than done and Rey was definitely a temptation that would test his level of control.

 

* * *

 

Ben seems a bit disheveled today. It’s normal for him to order people around but tonight he’s on edge. Thrusting his fingers through his hair every couple of seconds and even going so far as to make one of the dancer's breakdown in tears. None of the customers seem to be bothered by his booming voice, most likely too drunk to even care. Rey notices Alec trying to talk to him only for Ben to lash out viciously at him. She is serving drinks tonight, a normal rotation for the dancers. If someone buys her time then another dancer will cover her but tonight she didn’t dance which means it is highly unlikely for anyone to choose her.

Smiling at a couple customers she finds her way to Ben who looks a moment away from burning the club down.

“A moment sir?” She murmurs leaning in close so other people don’t get nosy.

Wild eyes flicked to hers, darkening when they meet her own, “What do you want?” He snapped.

“Can we talk somewhere more private?”

His eyes narrow but finally his face softens and he nods to a back room in which Rey follows close behind. Her heart is thundering in her chest when the audible click of the door behind her rings in the small room. He leans against the wall crossing his arms over his chest peering down at her.

Gathering her courage she moves closer to him, he visibly straightens giving her a warning look, “You seem really tense tonight sir. Is something wrong?”

“That’s none of your concern,” he says icily. She watched as his dark eyes roved over her face avoiding looking further down to where she was only wearing a red lacy bra and a skirt that had hitched up a little too high even for her liking. The stockings underneath were starting to become uncomfortable as the night lingered on and the stilettos adorning her feet were about to find themselves in the trash. Still, she had kept up appearances and the forced smile she wore never faltered. Now, in his presence, she was wishing that he would become one of her clients if just for tonight.

“Isn’t it all of our job to keep the boss happy?” She teases not really caring that Ben could fire her for her saying the wrong thing. Tonight she is beyond worn out and wants nothing more than to take a bath so she can rid herself of the filth of these past couple of days.

He scoffs, “No one is making me happy tonight. Everyone is acting like they don’t remember how to do their jobs. Plus, with Hux being sick tonight and Phasma tending to his every need I’ve found myself with a bartender that doesn’t know how to make a simple fucking rum and coke.” He thrusts a hand through his hair in apparent frustration and lets out a deep, rumbling sound that makes her core clench with need.

She places a hand on his forearm in an attempt to soothe him but her touch makes him go rigid. A gasp escapes her when he grasps onto her wrist lowering his face a mere inch from hers, “Listen closely little girl, do-not-fucking-touch-me. Do you understand?”

Her breath hitches and she nods her head in a jerky motion. She lowers her eyes to the ground wishing it would open and swallow her whole.

Ben sighs immediately feeling like shit for taking his anger out on her. She seemed innocent enough in her way of trying to make him feel better. Her lithe body shook like a leaf with the way he still clutched her tiny wrist. He can’t believe it but he actually can’t stand the way tears are building at the corner of her eyes.

“Rey, I’m sorry. It’s just I don’t really like being touched,” He knows it is a blatant lie, yet, he doesn’t want her to know just how much she affects him, “I didn’t mean to be so rash.”

He waits, trying to gauge what her reaction will be. Somewhere in him wishes that she would get angry at him but he isn’t surprised when she raises her eyes to meet his and gives him a demure smile.

“I was being invasive, sir. I hope the night gets better for you,” she whispers that he barely can hear her forcing him to lean in so much so he can smell the faint scent of strawberries. His eyes almost fall shut due to just that. He manages to right himself before she notices.

“You were just trying to help. I appreciate it but you don’t need to worry about me.”

He finally lets go of her wrist, unable to stop himself from tucking a fallen strand behind her ear. She shudders visibly at the touch and he knows that if he wanted to he could take her right now without any protest from her. Still, he knows better and right now he needs to get as far away from her as possible before he loses his mind.

“Get back to work, little one,” he murmurs letting go of her. She only nods before scurrying out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Growling in frustration he falls back on the couch that he knows one too many people have fucked on but he can’t find it in him to care right now.

Rey was getting under his skin. He just didn’t know if that would turn out to be a bad or a good thing.

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chaps in one day - holy hell lol wildcat and I are moving through this in light speed XD - beniciHOE
> 
> Update - I can't stress this enough - please read the tags before reading this - yes, Rey works at a strip club - she has sex for money as well - she will be sleeping with multiple people before she gets to Ben - yes this will turn into a Reylo fic - do not comment about how shitty of a person I am - this is FICTION - no one is forcing you to read this. I write because I am severely depressed and I am bipolar - this helps me get through. If you have constructive criticism or if I fucked up anywhere in the tagging etc PLEASE feel free to comment BUT if you're just going to be an asshole please refrain from commenting and DON'T READ THIS! Thanks - beniciHOE

* * *

 

 

Ben stares out his office window watching the bustling city life. He hasn’t felt like himself in weeks and it’s starting to eat at him. Maybe he should get laid and forget about the little girl that had begun to worm her way into his heart. He already knows that would be a mistake cause lord knows he’d be calling out Rey’s name in bed. He’d rather not deal with the consequences of a scorned woman. 

“Ben? Are you even listening?” Ben turns to face Hux who is giving him a look that screams ‘I know who you are thinking about.’

“Of course I am,” He growls staring down at the paper before him to see he hasn’t written a single note down, “Alright, I guess I’m not.”

Hux literally giggles, “Jesus, Ben. If I could actually believe it I would say you’re in love.” 

Ben’s scowl deepens, “Don’t be a fucking idiot Hux. You and I both know love isn’t in the cards for me.”

Hux tilts his head to the side. Ben doesn’t like the way he is being looked at right about now, Hux’s blue eyes have always given him the creeps, sometimes they could look so alive, vibrant, and other times it made him look like he had no soul. Even when they were vibrant they still held an ice to them that made Ben shudder to his utter dismay. 

They had been friends for as long as Ben could remember. Their parents were lifelong friends as well and it was only natural for Ben and Hux to play together. They wound up getting along a lot better than their parents thought they would. Ben was grateful to have someone he could trust in this life but some things he bottled up inside so he wouldn’t have to face the truth of it. Hux, however, saw through his walls and even when Ben lied through his teeth Hux would always be there still standing by his side. Ben liked that Hux never pushed for information. He could tell though that Hux wanted to know more. After being friends after all these years he knew he needed to at least try to be more open.

“She’s a pretty girl. Anyone would be blind if they thought otherwise,” Ben stated looking over past notes that discussed some changes Hux wanted to do to the bar. 

“I’m guessing the girl in discussion is our new hire,” Hux murmured nonchalantly scanning over his own notes now. 

“Don’t play dumb Hux, it doesn’t suit you,” Ben grumbled unable to concentrate on the notes before him. 

Hux chuckled, shaking his head, “You are the one who put the rules in place, Ben. You’re also the one who can lift them if you so please.”

“You and I both know I can’t do that. This place would become a fucking zoo. All of them would be screwing each other outside of here and who knows what damn diseases they will all spread.”

“I always knew you were insane,” Hux crowed, “You can’t honestly believe that no one is fucking each other outside the club.”

Ben snapped his dark eyes to Hux, brows knitting in confusion, “Are you trying to tell me something Hux?”

Hux rolled his eyes, beginning to organize his papers, “No, I’m just saying feelings happen Ben and as much as some try to stop it-it just happens and I’m not sure there is anything you can really do besides firing them. Still, you hate the hiring process and I’m too busy to do that for you so don’t go around trying to figure out if the dancers are violating the terms of your absurd contract. We can’t afford to lose any of them at this point.”

Ben knew Hux was right. At this point, they really couldn’t afford to fire anybody and if people were violating the contract then he would just have to turn a blind eye to it for now. As much as that pissed him off he nodded in contempt, a silent agreement to what Hux had just spoken. 

“Back to the topic of your girl,” Hux began but Ben cut him off, “She’s not my girl.”

“You obviously have some feelings for her whether it be lust or yearning for her to be yours and only yours. I’ve known you much too long Ben. You can’t lie to me.”

“Whatever _ feelings _ I may have for her, it doesn’t matter. She is not mine and she never will be. I feel like a damn schoolboy with a silly crush. I hate it.” Ben groaned shoving both hands through his hair tugging slightly.

“This girl is going to drive you insane Ben. I just hope you don’t regret anything in the end,” Hux replied standing to his feet to stretch his arms over his head.

“I’m not going to be a hypocrite. I just have to avoid her as much as I can.”

Hux picked up his papers, “Good luck, you’re going to need it.” With that Hux said his goodbyes and left Ben to this thoughts.

Looking back out the window Ben could only hope these feelings beginning to build up in him would vanish. 

“Yeah-fucking-right,” he muttered pressing his forehead to the cold table. Exhaustion took him over and he wound up finally getting some much needed rest.

Rey, of course, haunted his dreams.

 

* * *

 

Alec was still riled up from the show he just had with Rey and was pissed he wouldn’t be able to play with her more in the dressing room. The fact that Ben made it a point to follow him into said dressing room and reiterate the rules about fucking around with fellow employees was off limits made him even more on edge. He dressed quickly and made his way through his customers that booked him for the remainder of the night and then grabbed his shit and headed home. 

Alec couldn’t wait to jump in the shower and relieve some pent-up frustration. Just then a thought hit him; two of the younger dancers lived in the same building as him, just a few floors down, and he hadn’t visited them in a while. Smirking, he jumped in the shower and donned a black turtleneck sweater and tight-fitting black jeans with leather boots to finish it off. He did a once-over in the mirror and had to admit the two men wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off of him.

He knocked on the heavy wooden door and barely got through the second rap before it was flung open, revealing Josh and Mike who had clearly just gotten home, if the recently-removed jacket and ties, and half-unbuttoned shirts were anything to go by. They turned to face Alec, their mouths open in surprise and question, and the dominant within Alec roared to life.

Next thing the boys knew, Alec let himself in and had Josh pressed up against the door of the nearest wall, their bodies flush against each other, and Alec's left hand pinned Josh's wrists to the wall above his head. His right hand was untucking Josh's shirt from his slacks, and working its way under the cloth to touch bare skin. Josh was panting raggedly and was writhing against him.

“Alec? This is, ah, very sudden. Not that I'm complaining or anything.” Alec dragged his fingernails across Josh's stomach, and Josh arched up into the touch with a groan. “God! Alec, fuck... what’s gotten into you?”

He plundered Josh's mouth, drove his tongue past the brunette’s lips, and Josh moaned wantonly. He gave as good as he got, curling his tongue with Alec's, biting at his bottom lip. Josh was always the more submissive of the two where Mike took a bit of time to break. The more the two gave in the harder Alec got. Josh did it again, biting Alec’s bottom lip, and rubbed his growing erection against his thigh.

Alec's free hand twisted in Mike's shirt and yanked it hard, tearing it loose from his body. Josh's head dropped back, exposing his throat, and his hips jutted out as a moan was ripped from him while watching the display in front of him. Alec brought his mouth to Josh's exposed neck, fastening his teeth on it for a moment and then sucking, leaving a deliberate and unmistakable mark. Josh was just whimpering encouraging little noises, which Alec drank in greedily.

Josh pulled his wrists against Alec's grip, testing to see if he would relent. “Alec, please!”

Alec growled and looked Josh in the eye as he got a better grip on his wrists and slammed them back against the door. “You will address me as Sir from here on out, whore.” He thumped Josh's wrists against the door again for emphasis, then bent to worry at a nipple with his lips and teeth.

Josh's breath was ragged, his voice high and needy. “Sir, yes, ok, please, sir. Please, more...” Alec reached down to undo Josh's pants and got a groan of approval in response. He moved his mouth down, nipping and biting at Josh's ribs, his stomach... He took his hand away from Josh's wrists and noted with satisfaction that he kept them over his head, and then used both hands to push Josh's pants and boxer briefs over his hips and down his thighs. “Oh, my God. Yes, sir!” Josh's breaths were short and shallow, which Alec drank in greedily and still demanded more.

“Get on your knees you filthy whore and suck his cock,” Alec demanded, stepping back and dragging over a chair to watch. They still haven’t made it out of the front entranceway yet. Mike could tell Alec was in a rare mood tonight so he immediately dropped to his knees and took the brunette’s cock in his mouth and licked the thick liquid beginning to gather at the end of it.

Josh made a pleading noise so Mike shifted to press his shoulder into Josh's stomach, wrapped an arm around his thighs, and stood, picking Josh up and draping him over his shoulder, carrying him the few steps over to the bed, and tossed Josh down onto it. Before Josh could react, Mike was stripping out of the rest of his clothing and crawling across the bed to straddle Josh, looming over him. Josh grinned dirtily and arched up against him, “We haven’t done this in a while, how would you have me?”

Alec snarled and demanded the bratty boys be punished for their insolence. Who said Josh or Mike would be making the rules tonight? Alec got up from the chair and shifted fluidly until he was kneeling, sitting on his heels next to Josh on the bed. He grabbed Josh's hip and rolled him closer, over onto his stomach, then pulled him up to his hands and knees. Josh's spine curved, automatically, enticingly, like a bitch in heat, even as he turned his head toward Alec. Alec brought his hand up, then down with a crack on Josh's ass. The young brunette gasped and Alec spanked the other cheek before he could even react.

At that, Josh just dropped his head and raised his ass in higher into the air. Alec knew he should hold back tonight, but he didn’t want to. Rey woke something in him that had been shoved down for such a very long time. Everyone knew he was a dominant but he tried to keep his sadistic side to a minimum unless a customer requested otherwise but tonight he wanted to let loose. 

Alec was determined to hurt Josh until he cried, until his ass and thighs were one giant bruise until he couldn't think. Alec did his best to pull his blows, afraid of doing Josh actual harm, but he was merciless, ceding strength in favor of speed and coverage. Under Alec's fascinated eyes, Josh's ass quickly turned red, and his thighs grew pink and warm. Alec's cock was achingly hard, dripping with arousal, and a glance showed that Josh's was much the same.

Alec looked over to watch Mike. The boy had his hand wrapped around his cock and was stroking himself at a maddening pace. “Come here whore,” he beckoned him over as he moved out of the way so Mike could move his knees between Josh's, draping himself over his back and rutting against the cleft of his ass. Josh gasped and writhed, then managed to raise one hand enough to gesture toward the bedside table.

“Lube. Bottom drawer. Please, at least, use lube?” His voice was wrecked, his mind clearly almost gone, and Alec heard a growl of satisfaction come out of his own chest.

Mike kept one hand on the curve of Josh's ass while the other reached out to grab the lube that Alec fished out from the nightstand. He immediately popped the lid open with his thumb and dribbled some onto that sweet opening. Josh moaned and arched, and Mike pressed one finger into him, pushing the lube inside roughly. He drove in deeper and Josh groaned and pushed back against him, and the sensation shot straight to his cock. Alec groaned in response, stroking his cock watching the delicious display before him. Mike pushed a second finger in, the doubled sensation almost enough to push him over the edge.

Alec was having none of that. He would fill Mike’s hole up, claim him properly. He made his way over to join them and picked up the lube and poured some onto his fingers and circled them around Mike’s hole, to try to ease the way, and slicked himself up as well. He had to grip himself at the base of his cock as he did, just to stave off the orgasm another moment. He froze there; now two fingers deep in Mike, the other hand wrapped around himself, and felt the scene burn itself into his mind.  Alec would no longer wait and withdrew his fingers and slammed his cock into Mike in one long, harsh movement.

Mike keened, the sound a tangle of pain and pleasure, and every muscle in his body clenched; Alec panted raggedly, trying not to white out from the overwhelming sensation of having his cock buried in such tight heat. “Fuck him now, Mike. Put your cock in him,” Alec commanded. 

The brunette gripped Josh's hips, using them to steady himself both physically and mentally, and entered him moaning from the tight grip on his length and being filled at the same time. Josh started to writhe around him, interior muscles moving in the most enticing ways. He pulled part way out, drawing a moan out of Josh, and then slammed back in just as roughly. Josh groaned and dropped down to his elbows, offering himself more fully.

Alec started to fuck the boys in earnest, thrusting in and out of Mike with wild abandon which set the pace for him and Josh. “Good whore, you two are so good, so hot, so tight!” Alec praised as his hips picked up the pace, “Yes, take it, I’m going to fill you-” 

Alec didn't even get to finish his sentence before Josh started to come, pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave and nearly dragging him under, but it was hardly more than a moment's relief, before the lust, the need within him, had Josh's hips moving back and forth again. 

“Sweet slut, so good for me, you take his cock so well, gonna fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow, fill you up, make you mine, fuck, you feel so good...” He was thrusting in and out, faster now, and Mike was so close, teetering on the edge. The brunette was thrusting back against him, begging and pleading brokenly, though for more or mercy Alec couldn't tell nor did he care.

“Please, sir, please, oh God, so close, please sir I need to come, please...” That’s exactly what Alec wanted, to hear both boys submitting totally to him. 

“Reach around and stroke his cock,” Alec commanded and he hit Mike’s prostate on each thrust in. 

“Thank you, sir, tha- aaaahhh....” Josh clenched, spasmed, throbbed in Mike’s hand as he locked hard around his cock. The feel of it was enough to send Alec over the edge, jerking with the force of it and emptying himself into Mike as the brunette spilled into his brother.

Josh collapsed under both of them with a pleased groan, and Mike barely managed to catch himself with his elbows on either side of Josh's ribs. Alec then pulled out and rolled over, to sprawl on his back and get his breathing under control. He felt satisfied but Alec couldn't bring himself to actually look over at Josh or Mike and assess their state, either physical or mental.

“Thank you boys,” the blonde said quickly getting dressed. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

Josh was the one to speak up. “Anytime, Alec. Just don’t mention this to Ben, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said with a wink and left.

 

* * *

 

_ Later that evening _

The room was humming with excited noise when Rey made her way through the crowd of people to her designated table which proved to be located in one of the closest rows to the main stage. At first, it had struck her as odd when she had found the ticket on her shelf the other day, together with an ominous, vague upstairs request for after the show. Rey had never heard of that mysterious male that was about to be starring in tonight's show, but at least the need for a ticket, despite him working at the establishment, now made sense. The room was booked solid, not a single seat left unoccupied and the clientele seemed to be way more posh than the regular guests.  

Rey felt a little uneasy and out of place between the illustrious audience so she scurried over to her chair quickly. Abruptly she came to a halt, double-checking her reservation. "Ummm, excuse me;" she began politely, "I'm afraid you're in my spot." 

The dark-haired man occupying Rey's chair turned around to look at her.  "Not another young one!" he exclaimed, ruffling through his short, dark brown hair for emphasis.  

Rey just blinked in confusion. "A...young one?"  

The mysterious young man rolled his eyes, taking a puff from his cigarette. "Forget about it…”   

"Either way, you're still in my spot," Rey replied, her patience running thin with the rude jerk. "And if your manners or rather the lack thereof, are anything to go by, I doubt you're in the right establishment anyway."  Rey's statement was rewarded with a valid ticket being shoved into her face, surprisingly proving her wrong. "Premium access, bitch. Now shut it and sit the fuck down, this table has more than one bloody chair." 

That said, the brunette gave Rey the cold shoulder and slumped sloppily in his chair, lighting just another of his stinking cigarettes. Rey frowned, sitting down on the opposite side of the small table. 

"This is a non-smoking area," she said, clipped. 

"I know," he acknowledged brazenly, his otherwise tense features lighting up with mischievous revolt as he didn't give a damn about it altogether.   

Rey was baffled, who was this rebellious weirdo and what the heck was he doing here? She gave him a closer look, realizing that the two of them couldn't be any more different. His simple clothes consisted of a black pair of trousers and a matching black muscle shirt with bare midriff. His most striking accessory, however, was the shiny golden collar that had an elaborate "J" engraved into it and matched the manacles around his wrists.   

"Are you done ogling me?" he said in a dismissive voice which made Rey snap out of her haze. 

"I'm..." Before she could even start to apologize properly a waiter interrupted her.  

"With best regards from the management." He announced, snatching the cigarette from Jimmy’s lips and put a sparkling wine cooler that held a fine bottle of champagne on the table between the two. 

"No smoking, that even goes for you, Jimmy," the waiter reprimanded him scornfully.   

Jimmy's initial urge to vent his displeasure quickly subsided at the prospect of the bubbly in front of him. "A whole bottle?" He exclaimed, clearly overjoyed.  

"One bottle for you two to share." The waiter corrected Jimmy, slapping his hand as he greedily reached for the bottle. Next, both youth’s were handed a crystal champagne flute each.  

"The show is going to start in a few minutes; you'd better behave yourself, Jimmy, for your own sake." The waiter shot Jimmy a warning glance, which, of course, was completely ignored. The boy was way too busy with opening the bottle and taking a large gulp before filling his glass. 

"Have you never had champagne before?" Rey asked, amazed at Jimmy's disproportionate excitement over something comparatively plain as a bottle of champagne, no matter how exquisite. 

Jimmy glared daggers at Rey from behind the rim of his glass. "None of your business," he said sulkily, but then reluctantly adding, "It's just that I'm not allowed more than an occasional sip of any sort of booze." 

Rey didn't know what to think of that piece of information, for him it was hard to believe that Jimmy was taking orders from anyone. 

"I see," Rey answered, "By the way, I'm Rey." She offered the strange man her hand to shake. Jimmy accepted and downed the remainder of the bubbly fluid in his glass. "You better take your share of the champagne or I will," Jimmy advised.  

While Rey heeded the brunette's counsel and filled her fragile flute, Jimmy became a little more talkative. "So, what are you doing here, at my table?"  

"I was gifted a ticket to this show. I presume by a client." The very second the words left her lips Rey regretted them.  

Jimmy furrowed a brow, "A client? What do you mean client?"   

"Ummm," Rey was thinking hard how to evade an answer, so she quickly grabbed her glass and emptied it, seeking liquid courage. "I mean...you know what kind of club this is, right? I'm a..." 

"Nooooo way," Jimmy blurted, his smile smug but genuine. "You're a prostitute?"  

"Shhhh," Rey nervously shushed him. "No, yes, I mean," she stuttered, trying to remember what she actually was and what not. "First and foremost I'm an exotic dancer," Rey recalled the official wording of her employment contract, trying to sound serious.  

"I see," Jimmy patted her on the shoulder, "You're a casual whore. Your mommy must be so proud of you."  

Rey flinched, anger rising in her. " _ Don’t _ talk about my parents. You know nothing and just so you know, I'm a student and struggling with my fees, so I..." 

"You're just young and needed the money, yadda yadda yadda," Jimmy cut Rey short. "Do you even hear what you're saying? I'll tell you something, you're enjoying this way more than you care to admit. Something is keeping you here and I'd bet a whole carton of cigs that it's not the money." 

Rey pouted. "Since you're so smart how come you're sitting here, shackled and collared? I'm free to go whenever I see fit while you are obviously the one who's being kept, not me." 

For a few seconds, both glared at each other darkly. All of a sudden though, Jimmy burst into laughter. "Fair enough student whore, you got me. Truce?" 

Rey considered that option for a moment before she nodded her head and the two of them clinked glasses. "Fine, truce accepted." 

"So...who brought you here? Pardon my bluntness but you don't seem...like a regular guest." 

"Nah, of course not," Jimmy waved his hand dismissively, "I'm here with my M..., with..., umm...with the guy I live with. From what I've heard he's an old acquaintance of the club owner."  

"Really?" Rey’s interest was instantly piqued. "Where is this guy you live with?"  

"I don't know where he is," Jimmy snorted. "Probably in some of those fancy stalls over there."

"What does he look like?" Rey looked around curiously trying to spot the mysterious stranger.  

"Well," Jimmy replied, frowning as there wasn't a drop of champagne left in the bottle. "He's incredibly tall, shaggy dark hair, dark eyes and often a disturbingly revealing sense of fashion."  

"Sounds just like Ben," Rey declared, still craning his neck to at least catch a glimpse of Jimmy's 'guy he lived with', but to no avail.  

"Who's Ben?" Jimmy asked casually, desperately trying to extract at least a few more drops out of the bottle.  

"Ben is the club owner," Rey explained, hoping for Jimmy not to notice the blush that crept up her cheeks.  

Again, Jimmy snorted. "Of course. Ben is tall, brunette and brown-eyed, how could he not be?"  

"What do you mean?" Rey asked, not understanding.  

"Birds of a feather. All hunkering brutes flock together," Jimmy stated before pointing at himself dramatically. "I'm the big shameful and scandalous exception, you know."   

"Exception? What does ...?"  

Rey didn't have a chance of finishing her question as a string of xylophone-like sounds had the whole room fall silent immediately.  For a few seconds, everybody seemed to hold their breath as they were left in the dark, expectant of what was to happen next. 

Then, two spotlights were switched on and the curtain was slowly lifted, bathing the stage in various shades of cool blue and green.  

And so the show began.  

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update - I can't stress this enough - please read the tags before reading this - yes, Rey works at a strip club - she has sex for money as well - she will be sleeping with multiple people before she gets to Ben - yes this will turn into a Reylo fic - do not comment about how shitty of a person I am - this is FICTION - no one is forcing you to read this. I write because I am severely depressed and I am bipolar - this helps me get through. If you have constructive criticism or if I fucked up anywhere in the tagging etc PLEASE feel free to comment BUT if you're just going to be an asshole please refrain from commenting and DON'T READ THIS! Thanks - beniciHOE


	8. Playlist and Club Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of other songs we can add to the list! ^_^ - beniciHOE

1.) Meg Myers - Desire (Hucci Remix)  
2.) Beyonce – Haunted  
3.) Korn - 10 or a 2-Way  
4.) Korn – Trash  
5.) Korn – Dirty  
6.) Korn – Open Up  
7.) Queen of the Damned Movie Soundtrack  
8.) Lights of Euphoria – A Moment of Past  
9.) Nine Inch Nails – Closer  
10.) Deftones – Change  
11.) Feed Me – Strange Behavior  
12.) Benny Benassi – Who’s Your Daddy  
13.) London After Midnight – Pure  
14.) Combichrist – Shut Up and Swallow  
15.) Combichrist – Give Head if you Got it  
16.) Hani – Baby Wants to Ride (Synth Ride) & (Remix)  
17.) Johnny Viaous & Lula – Ecstasy  
18.) Jonah – Sssssst (Listen) Original Mix  
19.) Oscar Gaetan/Ralph Falcon – Dark Beat  
20.) Rhythm Gangsta – The Crowd Song  
21.) Johnny Vicious & Lula – Take Your Shirts Off  
22.) Paris Avenue & Robin One – I Want You  
23.) Evermore – It’s Too Late (Club Mix)  
24.) Jeckyll & Hyde – Freefall (Extended Mix)  
25.) Tiesto ft. BT – Break My Fall  
26.) DJ Antoine – This Time (Klaas Remix)  
27.) Bad Boy Joe & Johnny Budz - Destiny's Child - "Lose My Breath" (Peter Rauhofer's Breathless Club Mix)  
28.) Tom Novy Feat. Michael Marshall - "Your Body" (Gianluca Motta Remix)  
29.) Modulate – Hard and Dirty  
30.) Zombie Girl – Creepy Crawler  
31.) Warrant – Cherry Pie  
32.) Angerfist – Take U Back  
33.) Nine Inch Nails – Dead Souls  
34.) Snake River Conspiracy – Breed  
35.) Snake River Conspiracy – Casualty  
36.) Snake River Conspiracy – Love Song  
37.) Soho Dolls – Bang Bang Bang Bang  
38.) Massiv – Who Am I  
39.) 100 Monkeys – Black Diamond  
40.) Zeromancer – Gone to Your Head  
41.) Deorro – Five Hours  
42.) Halsey – Not Afraid Anymore  
43.) Bassjackers & MAKJ - DERP  
44.) Dimitri Vegas, Martin Garrix, Like Mike - Tremor  
45.) Gesaffelstein - Viol  
46.) Le Castle Vania - LED Spirals & Shots Fired [John Wick OST * MIX]  
47.) Beyoncé - Partition  
48.) Armin Van Buuren - Tomorrowland 2014 Mix  
49.) Showtek - Memories  
50.) Swedish House Mafia - Miami to Ibiza  
51.) Swedish House Mafia - One  
52.) Showtek - The F-Track  
53.) Steve Aoki - Tomorrowland 2014 Mix  
54.) Showtek - Slow Down

55.)Heaven Don’t Have a Name - Sam Feldt featuring Jeremy Renner 

56.) Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft Rita Ora

 

 

 

**Ideas of What the Club Looks Like:**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2e322vs)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I do not know French. This is all done with Google Translate so if any of you do know French let me know so I can fix it! I have a HUGE language kink so I thought I'd slip that in here. I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAP AND HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT <3 - beniciHOE 
> 
> Songs Used:  
> Haunted - Beyonce [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjNH0fWCtOQ)  
> Love Song - Snake River Conspiracy [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWBYg-ZET-o)  
> Casualty - Snake River Conspiracy [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rb-jHdNs9sY>HERE</a><br%20/>%0ALove%20Song%20-%20Snake%20River%20Conspiracy%20<ahref=)  
> Black Diamond - 100 Monkeys [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iK_m0Hzfzoo)

* * *

 

 

The velvety curtain opens with a swish, revealing a muscular but slender figure sitting on a square, transparent chair with neither arm nor backrest. The artist's legs were crossed elegantly while the darkness of the stage currently hid his upper half, making the onlookers effectively focus on his long, lean legs that were accentuated in tight black jeans that rested extremely low on sinful hips accentuating the prominent v.

It was, literally, breathtaking; the whole room seemingly having forgotten how to breathe when the suggestive instrumental background music bid him to slowly rise to full glory. This man was indeed a sight to behold, taking a few hip-swaying steps towards the audience. This way, they could all take him in, in close proximity, from the tight black pants to the matching suspenders that revealed creamy white skin and a waist to die for. His feet were adorned with worn combat boots that completed the whole outfit. 

The unlucky ones who weren’t afforded a ticket were packed against the closed doors of the private circle area, fighting to get a glimpse as they flattened their nose against the two small door windows. They’ve all heard the stories, the artist's routine being considered so hypnotic and enticing. Perhaps it’s because, with him, there’s no need for gaudy flashing lights or over the top dance routines. He breaks the status quo, with something elegant, refined, and yet down-and-dirty performances.

Meanwhile, Rey audibly gasps when the lights turn on to reveal Ben. She almost dropped her glass in shock, completely stunned by the scene unfolding before her. That lifts Rey's surprise to a whole new level, unlike the stern, grumpy club owner; his alter ego on stage was actually smiling. And not some occasional smile, no, it was like this asset was worn like it were a part of his outfit, ranging from coy to outright flirty with a wink of his thick lashes. A striking, haunting voice flows out of the speakers while Ben mouths the words.

The way he moves is sinuous, almost mesmerizing; his hair, skin, lines, divinity in motion. He’s graceful but strong, power coiling in those lean muscles, and under the smoothness of his motion, there’s something raw about him. He practically oozes sexuality, but it’s the kind of sexuality that puts a person on edge. His dark eyes are sharp and sparkling like he knows something nobody else does. Rey’s gaze can’t help but be drawn back to Ben. She shook her head to clear it…Rey held his gaze again and again over the rim of her glass.

“It's what you do

It's what you see

I know if I'm haunting you

You must be haunting me”

When the heavy beat sets in, his hips don’t stop swaying. He tucks his thumbs into the band of his pants and pulls them down on the sides, just a glimpse, body still moving to the beat of the music as he swivels around and dips down to bend over for the crowd that was stunned into a hushed silence, staring in awe and longing. He smirked, eyes full of promises as he snapped the material against his skin. When the next part of the verse hit he dropped down onto all fours, crawling towards the crowd as the lights shimmered over his body casting him in dark shadows and blood red. Watching him combined with the music made Rey shiver, it felt like the caress of a lover. The two locked eyes again and she gripped the edges of her seat, Rey so transfixed that she never noticed that some of the audience were happily jerking off around her as she kept staring in utter rapture.

“My wicked tongue

Where will it be?

I know if I'm onto you

I'm on to you

On to you, I'm on to you

On to you, you must be on to me”

He takes slow, measured steps to and around the pole that has been untouched as of yet, rolls his hips, works his body the way the crowd likes. Eyes rake down his body in a slow burn as he slowly drops to the floor onto his knees again, writhes and undulates, rides nothing but air. The way he moves his body feels like he’s fucking into her, they way he moves his hips is languid, he’s in no rush to get off. Still, Rey can’t draw her eyes away, she is under his spell. The beat of the music cuts through, and all she can see is Ben’s head tipping back, biting his full lower lip, as he runs his hands down his chest, lower, to where they lightly touch his inner thighs. Rey could only imagine what her own face looked like, eyes seductively lidded, lips bitten full and red, and chest heaving from uncontrollable desire.

“You want me?

I walk down the hallway

You're lucky

The bedroom's my runway

Slap me!

I'm pinned to the doorway

Kiss, bite, foreplay”

The devil on the stage runs a finger up his chest into his mouth, provocatively thrusting it in and out, and then drags it down over his chin and onto his chest once again as he licks his lips. He moved with an elegance that his other dancer’s lacked, smiling coyly at his audience but swaying with a confidence won by many times on stage. His movements were fluid, like flowing water, unwittingly stunning.

"What goes up, ghost around

Ghost around

What goes up, ghost around

Ghost around

Ah-rou-ou-und”

Along with the sultry song the formidable show came to a fabulous end, the stage going dark. A murmur went through the crowd, followed by appreciative, standing applause and a few wolf-whistles. Rey was eventually snapped out of her haze when a single spotlight revealed Phasma on stage, clapping hands and knowingly speaking appreciative words.

"Well, well, well!" she began, smiling mischievously, "That most certainly was the highlight of the month," A couple of cheers endorsed his assertion. "Please be aware that this particular fine specimen of a man is not available for private shows and bookings of any sort." 

A sound of disappointment could be heard. 

"However," Phasma continued. "Now that we got you all hot and bothered, feel free to choose from our vast catalog of other employees which will be very happy to oblige your every whim. The first ten bookings will get a 20% discount; make sure to place your bids soon." Phasma concluded, gesturing to the registration desk. People rose from their seats, heading for their ticket of adventure and within no time the little LEDs behind the desk were buzzing with a myriad of different colors.

 

* * *

 

Rey wasn’t ready for it be over, wasn’t ready for the house lights to come back up or for the music to return to its normal buzzing hum. It all happened so abruptly. Ben was there, a god in the light, and then it was over as he turned, strode away, and disappeared.

She had to see Ben. She jumped up from her chair and made to follow him into his office where she just saw a glimpse of him entering. “Ben,” Rey said softly, opening the door as delicately as possible.

“Are you in—”

The rest of the sentence was cut off, however, when Ben strides forward, grabs the front of Rey’s outfit, and slams the young woman back against the wall. It’s ruthlessly fast and entirely unexpected, and for a split second Rey’s whole body tenses up. Her brain is crashing through thoughts as quickly as she can have them.

Heart racing, Rey is trying to figure out the best way to struggle out of Ben’s hold and for a few long seconds, he just stares at her without speaking. There’s a hard expression on his face, eyes determined and unwavering as he looks at Rey from beneath stray strands of hair. There’s something almost calculating in the way Ben is looking at her, Rey realizes faintly. Considering; assessing. She can practically hear the gears turning in her bosses head, but she’s damned if she can figure out what he’s actually thinking. It’s not her place to question.

Ben’s mouth is trailing along her jaw, pressing his lips quickly against the side of Rey’s mouth – and then Ben’s kissing her, hard and thorough and entirely unstoppable, and Rey doesn’t think about anything at all for a very long time. It’s not cruel but it’s hardly gentle either, Ben’s mouth demanding against her own. 

Rey is boneless against the wall, going loose-limbed and willing, submissive, letting herself relax fully into Ben’s touch. Ben’s kissing her as though he’s trying to prove something and it’s enough to make Rey’s whole body buzz with a desperate eagerness that fills up her mind like white noise.

Body pressed heavily against her, Ben opens Rey’s mouth with his own in a way that’s just on the edge of being too rough; nips at Rey’s bottom lip and makes a low sound in the back of his throat when Rey can’t hold back a choked-off gasp in response. He grinds their hips together …once, twice…and it’s enough to make Rey’s toes curl inside her shoes.

“Rey,” Ben hums under his breath, his voice rough and his mouth warm as it ghosts against her lips. Rey shuddered, reaches up automatically to wrap her hands around Ben’s waist in response and feels an electric jolt rush through her body when Ben growls low in his throat at the movement. In a move that’s as fast as it is brutal, Ben’s hands squeeze tight and slam Rey’s upper arms against the wall; keeping her pinned, very effectively stopping her from touching him back.

Rey tries to think through the fog of yes, please, more, but Ben, that’s the only reoccurring thought playing over and over again in her mind. Ben’s breathing is heavy and his hands are squeezing Rey’s arms so hard he might even leave bruises, and Rey is so turned on right now that she can barely process what’s happening.

Then Ben’s kissing her again, inescapable and all-consuming, and it’s easy for Rey to lose herself in the slow burn of pleasure building up in her stomach. After a minute or two Ben’s hand snakes upwards until it’s wrapped around the back of Rey’s neck, cradling her and pulling her away all at once. Some of Ben’s hair has fallen out of place to frame his face. There’s a gleam of sweat on his muscled chest still from the show, a hint of an ebbing flush leaving his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry Rey,” Ben said quietly, “I don’t know what came over me,” taking a step backward and away from the girl. “You did receive the rest of my instructions I left in your dressing room tonight, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Solo – I mean, Ben. I am booked for tonight but it didn’t say with who,” Rey said, trying her hardest to remember the near perfect cursive the note was written in. She was still in a daze, bringing her hand up to softly run her fingers along her kiss-swollen, bitten red lips.

“Correct Rey, it’s a very important VIP,” Ben warned, actually winking at her. “If you don’t follow the rules do not think the customer will not teach you some manners,” he added.

“No problem Ben, I will do my absolute best to please them,” Rey said turning to leave. “Oh, by the way,” Ben further explained, “the other person you’ll be with tonight…is me.”

 

* * *

 

Rey let herself be led, Ben had a hand settled on the small of her back to guide her to the raised platform in the middle of the room. He turned from her and moved towards the chair in front of the stage and despite the warmth that bled through her at his touch, Rey had to suppress a shiver. Ben had been close enough that Rey could smell him, the smokey musk complementing his natural pheromones subtly. It was intoxicating and not at all like boys who doused themselves in body spray, leaving all in their wake with headaches to combat.   
  
The thought of that delicious scent, that carved body splayed out on the chair for her… dancing for him… Ben bit the inside of his cheek as he resolved not to come in his pants.   
  
“Any preferences on music?” Rey got with the program, nervous energy thrumming through her at the prospect of putting on a show for him. She gestured to the portable speaker he’d plugged his iPod into. Ben sat down awkwardly in the chair, unsure of himself all of a sudden and not sure what to do with his limbs.  _ What the hell is this girl doing to me? _ He shrugged noncommittally.   
  
“I’m not picky,” he said. “Anything but that dreadful ‘country’ music. Oh, and dubstep.” 

“Aw, come on,” Rey teased, mirth glittering in her hazel eyes. “You’re telling me you don’t want a little cowgirl striptease? If I do say so myself, I look amazing in boots and stetson.”  _ Where was this flirtiness coming from _ , she thought.   
  
“Yes, I bet you do,” Ben agreed with a breathless laugh. He didn’t doubt it. There were probably a lot of things Rey would look good in including his bed. “I’m sure you’ve got music you like dancing to. Put on your favorites.”

“Well, you’re the boss,” Rey busied herself scrolling through playlists for a few moments and while she did, Ben took the opportunity to eye her up a little more closely. His first impression stood; Rey was fucking gorgeous.   
  
Her spandex leggings molded to her like a second skin, revealing an ass that one could probably bounce a quarter off. Gorgeous long eyelashes framed beautiful hazel eyes, and while she was picking a playlist there was this playful half smile on her lips that Ben just wanted to kiss away. It was too fucking much.

His gaze drew back to the young woman as if magnetized, eyes skittering over the lithe body for long moments before Ben realized he was staring and Rey had noticed. He began to stammer out an apology but that quirky half-smile on Rey’s face only grew into a grin.   
  
She tapped the screen on his iPod and set it down, eyes closed as the music started to play. It was heavy drums from the first note, slow, sexy, and erotic with a driving beat that was visceral and primal. Almost immediately, something shifted in the way Rey carried herself, a shiver of tension releasing from her spine as she became lust personified. She swayed with a lithe grace, sinuous in a way that made Ben feel like prey being stalked by a great jungle cat. Rey moved slowly, hips turning in a way that made Ben’s mind think of the sweet slide of bodies writhing in release.

He wished he could voice his desires to her, everything he wanted to do but he couldn’t work up the nerve. Rey would run away scared if she knew the things he wanted her to do to him. Knowing quite a few different languages helped so he would stick to one of them hoping she didn’t know what he was saying.

“Je veux te goûter?” (I want to taste you) Ben’s voice rumbled from behind her, she knew he was speaking French. It made her shiver, her body trembling with barely leashed desire.     
  
Watching Rey’s pupils flare at the sound of Ben’s made him realize she was aroused by the foreign language.   
  
“Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi,” he purred. (I want to be inside of you)   
  
“Fuck,” Rey hissed, her body never losing the rhythm.  “I don’t know what you’re saying but it sounds like pure sex.”   
  
“I was saying,” Ben purred, “That you look incredible. I love how your skin flushes a pretty pink.” A keen of longing broke loose from her chest before she could clamp it down, the yearning in that sound sending a tremble through him.   
  
Was he imagining it or did Rey look nearly as aroused as he felt?

Her eyes locked with his and didn’t leave, hips gyrating and hands on her own body, drawing his eyes exactly where she wanted them. Rey’s palm glided over one of her breasts and Ben’s mind followed, wondering what kind of sounds she would make if he closed his lips around one of those pert nipples.   
  
“Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous avoir,” he uttered like a benediction. (I would do anything to have you.)    
  
“Je veux que tu sois à moi.” (I want you to be mine.)   
  
Rey whimpered and she faltered for a step.  “W-what did you say?”   
  
“I want you,” Ben translated, voice impossibly low to his own ears.   
  
“And?” Rey asked heatedly.     
  
Ben couldn’t dare bring himself to say everything he wanted to. He dropped his hands, gripping the horizontal spindles of the chair until his knuckles ached and turned white.

The music lulled, a quiet sort of instrumental interlude. Rey slowed her movements, teasing the hem of her shirt up to give a glimpse of a flat stomach, the subtleness of abs. She’d have to take the shirt off eventually but she didn’t seem to be in any kind of hurry to get there. Ben was more than happy to take it slow. She was a feast for the eyes, and Ben wanted to savor.   
  
So lost in the sensual sway of Rey’s hips and his own fantasies that he was caught off guard when the interlude gave way to the driving baseline again, louder and more forceful.  As if commanded by the song, Rey started to move faster. Her hands pushing the shirt up higher to reveal more skin and before letting it drop, drawing out the tease once more. She thumbed the sides of her leggings dragging them down a fraction, giving Ben the slightest glimpse of black lace, but it didn’t go any further.  Not yet.   
  
“Je veux que tu ne penses à personne d'autre que moi.” (I want you to think of no one else but me.)   
  
Rey looked at Ben expectantly, waiting and...   
  
“I want to kiss every freckle along your body,” Ben croaked, body wrecked with the sort of unresolved lust that reminded him of being a teenager. 

“Please,” Rey said sweetly, straddling Ben’s knees and cupping his neck in her capable fingers and the touch was like lightning down his spine.   
  
“I...,” Ben cleared the rock of arousal from his throat, “I want to count your freckles with my tongue.”   
  
Ben wondered if he imagined the heat in Rey’s eyes.  Fantasized the particular way she was watching him with naked lust, a look that Ben knew was on his own face. It was so perfect, so palpable, that Ben was able to forget for a moment that it was all part of the act, convincing himself that Rey wanted him too, if only for that moment.   
  
Rey rose, body returning to the dance just as the music swelled to a crescendo, approaching its inevitable end. Finally the girl, in time with the music, drew the shirt up over her head, torso flexing as she revealed the long glistening stretch of her chest with perfect tits that would fill his hands perfectly.   
  
Christ. She was perfection. Ben let out a long breath, maybe a little louder than planned. Rey laughed, half youthful exuberance and half heady control.   
  
“God, yes,” Ben crooned.  

Rey began to tease at her leggings as the next song started. Ben slouched into the chair, he felt wrung out from the incessant press of his arousal, body exhausted as if he’d spent hours working out and not minutes watching a glorious strip-tease.   
  
“You seem more relaxed now,” Rey said, smirking.   
  
“‘Relaxed’ would not be the word I’d use,” Ben whispered as he tried to catch a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d forgotten to take.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“I feel as though I’ve been thoroughly fucked and you haven’t even touched me. I swear you are some sort Incubus.”   
  
“I’m just a girl, Ben.”   
  
“Do you like the way I dance for you?” Rey asked, sauntering closer with the beat of the music and putting herself just out of Ben’s reach.   
  
“You know I do,” Ben replied breathlessly. Rey hummed thoughtfully, stepping in closer and picking up Ben’s left arm.   
  
“I want to touch you. Can I?” Without waiting for an answer, she placed Ben’s left hand on her left breast, thumb resting right over her perky little nipple, “...or you can touch me...” she put Ben’s other hand right where she wanted it, splayed out against her side where Ben could feel the heat of her skin.  Rey rolled her body, the glistening skin flexing and relaxing.   
  
“Vous vous sentez comme...” Ben said breathlessly, “Paradis.” (Heaven.)

“Christ,” Rey cursed, “the mouth on you.”   
  
She resumed her tease like nothing happened, or tried to, but Ben could see the way she shivered as his hands skittered over her flesh, could hear the half-aborted sighs of pleasure as her eyes fluttered shut.  He wondered what fantasies were playing behind those eyelids.

Ben saw the outline of her thong underneath her leggings and she could smell her arousal. Her hips rolled and gyrated as she kept his hands on her every step of the way, even when Ben moved to pull them away.   
  
“I thought we weren’t allowed to do this.”   
  
Ben’s eyes are dark. “You make me want to break every rule I have.”   
  
“And you want to let me touch you?”   
  
“I want to let you do a lot of things to me,” Rey murmured against Ben’s ear. Then she was gone, vacating Ben’s space to dance across the floor enticingly and leaving Ben to ponder the deeper meanings of that very leading statement. The music changed again, one with a distorted, gritty baseline and a slow tempo that pushed past sultry and right into erotic.  It was hard not to move along to the ebb and flow of the music, to not rise and slot his body against Rey’s, not to mold the hot press of his cock into the small her back.   
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, Rey inched her leggings downward until friction and prayer were the only things keeping them up. Even with that it seemed a tenuous thing like they might fall from her hips at any moment.   
  
Before, Rey was energetic in her taunting, dancing with fire in her steps. She’d slowed with the rhythm, turning each movement into a caress, each turn into a promise.

“Whenever I'm alone with you    
You make me feel like I am whole again    
Whenever I'm alone with you    
You make me feel like I am whole again”

Rey sank down into that filthy bassline, thrusting and rolling her hips in a way that screamed its carnal promise, it’s lurid intention. Finally, when Ben wasn’t sure he could wait any longer from the agony of wanting, Rey let her pants fall to the floor, revealing the tiniest black lace thong. And between her thighs were shiny with her arousal.

 

 

“I'm a casualty of you 

Just a casualty of you 

Opportunity for me to prove again how easily you just 

Want you to stay with me 

More than would die to be, your casualty

You turn me on 

You turn me on and on and on and on and on and on... 

You turn me on 

You turn me on and on and on and on and on and on... 

You turn me on 

Yeah you turn me, mmm you turn me”

  
“Jesus Christ,” Ben breathed. “Je veux que tu sois à moi.” (I want you to be mine.)   
  
Rey didn’t ask for a translation and Ben was quietly thanking who was ever up there that she didn’t right now, he didn’t know if he could confess more right now.   
  
And that strip of material, those tiny little underwear, he wanted to steal them, take them home and breath her in, remember her scent, saturate himself with it.

Rey didn’t reply to Ben’s murmured words but she smiled enticingly, one side of her mouth quirked up like she knew exactly what Ben was thinking, exactly what he was murmuring. It was possible she did, could read the filthy fantasies out of the air. Ben wasn’t exactly making efforts to hide his desire or the way his eyes lingered on her ass.   
  
Suddenly, Rey was on the floor, crawling across the carpet towards Ben with lust darkened eyes, and god did she ever look good on her knees.   
  
When she reached Ben, she pushed his thighs together and climbed up onto his lap, straddling him with one foot on the floor and the other braced beside him on the chair. Ben got the most amazingly up-close view of her lace clad pussy as Rey thrust her hips.

“Such a pretty little thing   
Gave me a diamond ring   
Such a pretty little thing   
Ya get the mockingbirds to sing   
Such a pretty little thing   
I keep my shotgun shining   
For such a pretty little thing   
In the reflection smiling”

“I…” Ben breathed, eyes never leaving her cunt, “want to take those off you with me teeth.”   
  
Rey jerked, leaning heavily onto her arm as she grasped the back of Ben’s chair, her sinewy body arched over Ben’s shoulders.  He could smell the delightful scent, having warmed with her dancing and lingering in the air, commingling with his arousal.   
  
“Fuck,” Rey hissed, the word barely voiced and near impossible to hear over the thrum of the music.   
  
“Rey,” Ben purred and he could not restrain himself from looking, from seeing the way her eyes met his predatory gaze.    
  
He reached up and brushed the back of his knuckles over her lips, mouth parted as she breathed heavily.  The dance was not that tiring and Ben wondered if she struggled for air because she was as affected as him.   
  
Their gaze lingered for a moment longer, Rey writing promises into his soul with his hazel-eyed gaze before Rey caught herself and leaned back, as if she’d always meant to be swept away by Ben’s voice, by Ben’s touch.

Ben wanted to feel Rey again but his hands had fallen uselessly to his lap.  Rey dropped her hand from the top rail, her one foot joining its partner to sit firmly on the ground as she bent impossibly backward until Ben had a singular view of the long line of Rey’s body.  It made Ben wonder what Rey would look like doing that with his cock buried inside her, the flex of that tight ass across his cock fueling the fantasy.   
  
As Rey pulled herself back up, Ben was reminded that he desperately wanted his hands all over Rey’s body, and they twitched upwards off his lap before he could think better of it. Still, he managed to stay them before they did more than lunge into the air and freeze.   
  
The movement was small enough that he was able to harbour a brief hope that it had gone unnoticed until Rey spoke, her voice cutting through the cacophony of the music, “Go ahead. You can touch me.”

When Ben didn’t move to take advantage of the offer, Rey took matters into her own hands and placed Ben’s palms firmly on her own ass, pressing them there until Ben was certain Rey didn’t want him to let go.   
  
Rey hummed softly when Ben dared to give her a squeeze.   
  
“Fuck,” Ben whimpered, head lolling forward and connecting with Rey’s chest. “S'il vous plait, je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous emmener.” (Please, I'm begging, let me take you.)

Rey paused before wrapping her arms around Ben’s shoulders, holding him for a moment while Ben tried not to come in his pants like he was a teenager again.   
  
“Alright there, Ben?” she murmured into his hair.   
  
There was something tender in that moment, something intimate beyond the tableau of pure spun sex that Rey had created.  He turned his head, Ben’s mouth fitting neatly against Rey’s ear as he whispered, “Don’t let go. I won’t let go unless you tell me to.”

It became unclear, at that point, who was holding on to whom as Rey rocked against him. She gathered herself as a new song clicked on, the heavy beat pulsing in the sway of her hips as he recovered.  Ben watched as she twisted and writhed, Ben’s hands caressing up and down Rey’s thighs, fingers splaying over the small of her back to encourage her to bring her movements closer. They didn’t speak anymore, too lost in their own bodies, in the worship of hands and flesh.

“Such a dirty little mind   
Take ya from behind   
Just wrapping up those ears   
And nothing good to hear”

  
When the song finally came to its inevitable conclusion, it was replaced with only dead air. The playlist had ended, and Ben supposed the performance had ended with it   
  
Lost as he was in the spell of Rey’s body he hadn’t considered the end and he found he very much did not want it.  He waited for Rey to flee, to gather herself and go, but Rey didn’t move. Her body remained poised over Ben’s lap with her hips still very, very close to Ben’s face.   
  
It didn’t feel like part of the act, not with the staccato rhythm of their unmatched breaths. Ben’s hands tightened on her hips. He had to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself. This wasn’t right, he made rules for a reason. Fuck, did he want her but she was unattainable. He couldn’t resist moving in and pulling her down to sit in his lap and brought their lips together. He groaned at the taste of her, God, why can’t he have her?! 

Ben picked her up and settled her down on her own two feet, “I’m sorry, Rey.” 

He gave one last longing look at her, confusion and hurt written plainly on her face, turned and ran out of the room. 

Rey wobbled to her feet going in chase of him, “Ben wai-” When she looked outside she had already lost him in the sea of other dancers. Slamming the door shut she did her best to fight off the tears welling up in her eyes and closing off her throat. Putting her minimal clothing back on she prettied herself up in the mirror only to realize that the tears had broke free, racing down her face, and ruining her makeup. 

Rey allowed herself to feel the rush of emotions cascading all around her and finds herself curled up in a ball on the chair where Ben once sat. His smell lingered and with that, a hurricane of pain took hold of Rey as she sobbed until she no longer could. She thanked the stars above that she had no other clients for the rest of the night. She knew in her heart there would be no way she could smile through the hurt. 

Not tonight.

Not now that she was so close to what she had always wanted and it was torn out of her grasp for reasons unbeknownst to her. Rey doesn’t understand why he would flee like hell was at his feet. All the cruel thoughts that it was her fault, that she wasn’t pretty enough, not good enough, absorbed her for only a moment before she pushed them away to the dark recesses of her mind. 

All she wanted was Ben. 

If she couldn’t have him then no one could.

 

* * *

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 “What were you thinking? Are you insane?!” Rose screamed through the computer screen. Ok, so this definitely wasn’t the reaction she was hoping for but she supposed she was right, what we she thinking?

Rey sighed heavily, “I don’t know Rose, it was such an idiotic move. I should have refused but if I did, would I still have a job?”

“Rey, you’re smart. You should have just asked him who he planned on making you work with that night,” Rose sounded exasperated.

She was grateful for her foresight, she was in sore need of advice. “But I cannot simply ask, that’s not how it works. I can’t question the boss,” Rey protested, wringing her hands in her lap, a nervous trait she couldn’t shake since she was a kid.

“Surely you aren’t that dense,” Rose shook her head. “Did he ever say you couldn’t refuse anything? In the contract, if you actually _read the whole thing_ , stated you are able to pick and choose,” she replied saucily, taking a sip of her wine. She stayed silent for quite some time, going over everything Rey had shared with her. Eventually, she piped up, “Did you not like his touch, then?”

“I don’t know. I think I loved it too much,” Rey mumbled. The more she thought about it the more it had bothered her that Ben did not seek her out beforehand and tell her explicitly who she would have to be working with. She wanted Ben, badly, but he also was the one who told her he was off limits. Rey’s head hurt and obviously, this conversation wasn’t getting her any answers.

“I’m going to have to face him sometime though. I have to go to work tomorrow.”

Rose looked mollified enough by her words. “You will have to speak to him about it tomorrow then.”

Rey was inclined to disagree but knew she was right. Instead, she pressed on, “So what do you suggest I say?”

 

* * *

 

Ben couldn’t stop envisioning Rey before him, her lips parted in ecstasy begging for him to take her. He knew without a doubt he had fucked up. He was the biggest idiot he knew at this point. The thought of actually being inside of Rey was enough for him to want to tear the contract he created in two. Still, he knew better and without that contract, he didn’t know what would become of his precious club.

As much as he wanted Rey, there was just no chance it would ever happen. He had to stay professional and what he had done to her was cruel. He led her on and made her believe he could be with her - even for a night - it wasn’t true though. Being with Rey was like putting your hand in the fire knowing full well you will be burned. He had to step away and leave her alone. All those walls he had created with her in the first place had to be rebuilt.

His heart clenched at the thought but he shoved the feelings to a part of him that was cold and empty. That is where those feelings had to remain dormant. Never seeing the light of day again.

In the end, he had to forget about her.

There was one person that had always been able to help him in his time of need. He had no doubts that she would be more than willing to play with him tonight. He had first met Baz when they were in high school. Their romance took off quite fast and he lost his virginity to her but things turned sour once college happened. He wanted to focus on his future and she wanted much more than he could offer. They rekindled their friendship sometime later and she seemed to understand the situation.

He hadn’t been intimate with her in a while. Nerves began to eat at him that she would want more than just a quick fuck but he was willing to take his chances if it meant he could forget about Rey even for just a night.

Finding Baz in his contacts he proceeded to call her. He wasn’t surprised that she answered on the second ring, her soft, angelic voice filtering in calming him in a strange way.

“Ben,” she said breathily, “How can I help you this evening?”

Ben had always been brief with Baz, he wasn’t about to change, “I need you.”

“You know where I’m at, Ben. Come find me,” she purred.

The dial tone was all he needed to get his ass in gear. Before he knew it he stood outside of her door and hoped that when he came out of this house later tonight he would no longer feel anything for one little girl.

 

* * *

 

Ben sat in a chair across from the end of the bed that Baz laid on naked and exposed for him, her fingers twisting and pumping inside of her pussy. His eyes were locked on her naked flesh, as his fingers steepled together, elbows resting on the plush armrests of his chair. The experience of being so exposed to him made her shiver with arousal as he just stared between her wide-splayed legs; admiring her like she was something to devour. The slick sound of her cunt sucking on her fingers echoed as she continued to furiously pump in and out. Her chest was rising and falling with fast shallow breaths as he looked into those deep dark eyes of hers.

"Take your fingers out please."

His voice was so calm and gentle that Baz couldn't help herself but comply with the simple request he asked of her. Pulling them free from the tightness, she squirmed as she felt her wetness leak from her sopping cunt down to the hole she wished would be fucked.

"Now, I want you to pull on your nipples until they're rock hard. Gather them between your thumb and forefinger my precious little slut, and just tug ever so slowly – really draw it out. I want you to feel it."

Ben’s commands were so detailed and lewd but they were always said with a simple tone, nothing about the sound would come out as sexual or demanding and it was as if he was just having a normal conversation about the weather. She couldn’t seem to figure out if it annoyed her or only sufficed to turn her on even more.

Slowly her hands rose up her body, fingers skimming along the sensitive layer of skin coaxing it to ripple with goosebumps, before finally, they reached her breasts. Baz’ palms cupped them sliding up the sides and her thumb perched at the top near the crevice of her armpit. Her fingers fanned out as they slid upwards, the tips brushing over her nipples back and forth causing them to get hard.

Slowly her thumbs and forefingers came together, capturing her nipples prisoner between their grip and slowly rolled them side to side, pulling gently at first and increasing the pressure and pull over time. She whimpered as she looked over at him, his raised eyebrows furrowing together as her eyes stayed locked on his and she pressed her teeth against her bottom lip pulling tightly, "Oh....they...they're so sensitive!!!" The pain that began to emanate from her breasts was becoming too extreme and she looked down at Ben, cheeks bright red and burning, "please let me stop, it hurts...."

When Baz gave her request to him he smirked and chuckled lowly the sound like a rumble of thunder as those gorgeous eyes glittered mischievously. The brilliant perfect smile had turned up in the corner with that smirk that screamed he had more up his sleeve, or that he was amused at her lack of pain control but either way he showed nothing else in his reaction as he leaned back in his chair, his fingers moving to lace together.

"Do you see my jeaned legs Slut?"

Struggling she turned her head down to take a look at his long perfect legs covered in the deep stormy blue colored fabric, her breasts still being fondled with a gentle pressure and she nodded quickly, "Y-yes."

The word came out breathless and he nodded satisfied.

"I want your nipples raking against my legs, moving up slowly until your breasts are wrapped around my cock, so that while I thrust in between, the grip you create by pushing them together, I can reach down and pull on those perfect nubs."

Baz groaned at the thought, the visual in her head was heavenly and her thighs closed and rubbed together trying to get enough pressure to get pleasure from. "Open your legs. Now."

The tone of that now was demanding, insistent almost warning like and immediately they spread for Ben. Even her body knew better than to defy him in any way as if it was fearful of the punishments that he was capable of giving.

"I want you to know that from here on out when you are in my bed, your body is no longer yours. You are mine, your body is mine and I own you mind, body and soul. Now open your cunt for me with two fingers, that'll make your clit swell up. Tell me, whose clit is it?" Baz listened to him speak those words, claiming her as his own as she laid upon his bed exposed for him so lewdly. She laid there not just because he had a desire for her and because she still loved him, but because both knew she'd do whatever he asked of her.

Pulling her left hand off her breast she shakily lowered it, hand wobbling as she slid it over her smooth cunt spreading it wide with two fingers. She held the plump lips open, the air swirling around it, making her hips squirm even more as the air turned ice cold on the heated wetness. Swallowing harshly Baz could feel the way her breath caught for a moment before she spoke to him, eyes shutting as she admitted his claim, "This clit is yours....no longer mine...."

Baz could feel her pulse pick up as she hoped that her words pleased him and soon enough she was rewarded with a low humming purr from his chest and those two glorious words that made her melt every time.

"Good girl, now rub it please."

She beamed inside as if someone had just turned a light on inside of her and she squirmed her hips as her finger caressed the sensitive throbbing of her clit, soft whimpers escaping her lips as it felt like a fire was being ignited on her skin. Baz panted heavily, cheeks puffing with heavy paced exhales and the reactions she was giving caused him to let out a chaste laugh.

"That makes me so wet Daddy..." she admitted this to him, cheeks tingling from the heavy amounts of blood that continued to pool underneath her ivory skin and he raised an eyebrow cocking his head to the side, midnight strands swaying with the movement.

"What? Knowing you're mine? My little girl?" He smiled amused at her and she shook her head, hips rocking steadily as she began pressing her finger and clit closer together.

"No Daddy when you call me a good girl, it makes me soaked...see?!"

She pointed with a third finger to her hole, leaking even more than before, a combination of the cool air, his voice and everything about him wrapped up with the bow of 'good girl' being the cause. It was then he sat forward, resting his chin on his hands as his gaze locked onto her dripping slit.

"Pinch it between rubbing, and I want you to rub your ass with a finger as well. Tease your hole my darling slut, don't talk, just do it." It turned her on so much when he spoke to her this way, and her pussy pulsated inside as he spoke.

With every command he gave to her she complied and bit her lip so hard she swore she was only a tiny bit of pressure away from making it bleed. Baz shifted her fingers holding herself open with her pinky and thumb, forefinger and middle finger grasping her clit pinching it, rolling it with an awkward yet amazing pressure. Her right hand finally left her breast traveling down her body and hooking under her thigh as she spread her ass open for him letting him see both of her holes completely exposed.

The amount of wetness that had dripped over her tight entrance was soon smeared against it as she rimmed the hole with the tip of her middle finger. Every now and then she’d press just gently feeling the muscle give way, wanting to take her finger inside but she didn't do it until she was told to. Baz knew better than to give her body pleasure that was not granted to her first. She twisted her torso a bit to the side so she could watch him more intensely and listen to the sound of his breath.

Baz knew he was trying to remain in control but the way his chest rose with every breath, so heavy and slow from his arousal was unmistakable. He scooted the chair closer to the bed, leaning in, his face just half a foot away from her cunt. Looking up at her between her parted thighs, he smirked, "Slide a finger in your pussy and another in your ass little girl, swirl your fingers and tell me you're mine before pushing another finger inside of you."

She trembled looking at him, eyes wide with a mixture of arousal and nerves, "Daddy I've never been able to fit two fingers in my ass before."

Baz swallowed hard at the thought of disappointing him and he just offered a gentle smile shaking his head, "Just try baby, if you can't then you can’t, it’s ok."

He was comforting her and she melted at the gentle tone and reassurance he gave as if it was the best gift she could ever ask for. Slowly she let her pinky stop holding open her lips as she dipped it and her ring finger inside, her palm spreading her lips as her thumb rested on her pubic bone and the fingers of her other hand slowly pushed against her.

Taking the one finger already rubbing her hole she pushed it in, gasping at how hot she felt inside. It was almost searing as she pumped her finger back and forth, her index finger rubbing alongside it as she tried and tried to push it in too - but couldn't. She was just too tight there; she sniffled as disappointment in herself was rising in her chest.

He shook his head slightly smiling a bit as he continued to watch her fuck herself, "Shame I won't be able to fuck your ass with it being this tight." His tone was not upset but amused and almost as if he was accepting an unspoken challenge that he gave to himself, or maybe one that her body gave to him.

She released her lip, swiping her tongue over it as she continued fucking herself, sliding her fingers in and out of her needy holes, my thighs trembling for him, "It's my only virgin hole left too." The realization caused her to grin at him as she began planning in her head how she would be able to stretch herself for him so that she could present the newly fuckable hole. She was swept up in her own mind with ideas when she was ripped back out with his words.

"No. When you are with me, no one else matters. Nothing else matters so every hole is virgin. Even you are a virgin so start fucking your holes for me, give your body to me my good little girl. I want you to squirm until you can't do anything else but come helplessly for me. I will allow you to come my precious slut." As he gave her permission the rumble in her body churned up, her fingers speared into herself even faster and it was as if suddenly everything that was holding her together was falling apart.

The sensation started in her cunt, the walls clutching at her fingers sucking them in deeper as her clit throbbed between the ones that held and rolled it to a pleasurable and sensitive pulsing rhythm as her stomach knotted so intensely she thought it would begin to ache. Baz’ toes curled up as her legs pulled back wider while her ass clung to her fingers in a grip that was so tight she wasn't sure she would be able to pull her fingers free.

Her breaths were no longer quick pants but low heavy full breaths, expanding her diaphragm completely before the exhale made her chest feel like it was being locked shut. Her every muscle tensed as her head tossed back, face contorted into a snarl of pleasure as her scream burst from her body like a gunshot.

"Daddy oh god Daddy, I'm coming for you Daddy, I feel like I'm going to explode!!!"

Her fingers buried deeper in her pussy as she let go of her clit, switching to her middle finger and thrust her palm against her sex, letting the mass of it slam into her palm as she twisted and swirled the finger inside. She curled it upwards rubbing along her g-spot just an inch or so inside of her entrance and she began pumping into herself with a furious pace.

Baz’ back arched upwards as a rush of pleasure surged through her body so powerful that she could only compare it to what heroin might feel like hitting the vein and suddenly a gush of fluids rushed from her body. She screamed as she began squirting onto the comforter under her body.

Eyes tightly shut, she just continued the long high octave scream as her body seized, twitching on the bed. Just as fast as the orgasm hit her it began to slow down, and finally, she was able to take a sudden lung burning gasp of air. Slow repeated breaths were being coaxed from her as she opened her eyes, barely able to make out anything but the shape of him sitting in that chair leaned back, fingertips pressed together once more.

Ben moved forward and grabbed her hand pulling her gently off the bed until she was standing in front of him. His hand was around her wrist and his fingers held her tightly. Now he pulled her arm around behind her back and twisted her so that she fell across the edge of the bed onto her front. Her knees met the carpet and she leaned forward to expose her ass as much as possible for his inspection.

His hand left her wrist and pressed down on the back of her head. She managed to turn her face so her cheek was forced into the duvet as his mouth came close to her ear.

"Now, I'm going to take what I want from your body and you're going to lay there and take every second of it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered into the sheets. "Please, fuck me 'till it hurts."

"Oh, the fucking comes later. Before then I need to eat."

With her face buried in the duvet, Baz had to rely on her other senses to discern what Ben had in store for her. She heard him crouch down behind her and shivered a little as his fingers slid up the backs of her thighs. Then she was moaning as his face was aggressively thrust into her exposed cunt from behind. His tongue slid into her hole and licked at her lips and a thrill, unlike anything she'd previously experienced coursed through her veins. Her hand slid back and her fingers ran through his hair as he lapped at her.

Then, with a grunt, Ben's face withdrew and he grabbed her wrists.

"I didn't say you could touch," he panted and she squealed as he released a hand in order to deliver a harsh slap to her ass.

He grabbed a tie from the dresser and bound her wrists tightly. She couldn't help but let a giggle escape as the delicious pain of the fabric cut into her wrists. Then, with her arms suitably restrained, he returned to his meal.

She felt his fingers on her ass cheeks and moaned with pleasure as she felt him part them to allow greater access to her behind. Then, with a rushing torrent of arousal, she felt his tongue probe her and she fought against her bonds in an unconscious effort to touch her clit and bring herself to a premature orgasm as he began to thrust his tongue into her behind. His groans sent vibrations through her flesh as he lapped at her backside like a hungry dog. She felt a spreading wetness as his salvia coated the valley between her cheeks.

Then his face was withdrawn and a stinging slap was delivered to her. She yelped in surprise before more slaps landed on her skin until her flesh warmed beneath the onslaught of abuse. She bit her lip as she thought of the deep red handprints that must be appearing.

With a grunt, he grabbed her forearms and pulled her from the surface of the bed. She fell backward onto her knees and was spun to face him standing before her. Then his fingers were levering open her jaw and she choked as his hard cock was thrust down her throat. He gripped her head in his strong hands and began to fuck her throat vigorously.

She struggled instinctively against her bonds, trying to bring her hands from behind her to push his thrusting pelvis away but she was consciously aware of how much she wanted his thick cock to ravage her face. She coughed and sputtered as the head jammed against the back of her throat.

He slapped her cheek and she groaned with pleasure. He took a sharp breath and was suddenly spitting in her face. She recoiled with joyous horror at the treatment, closing her eyes as his saliva landed on her.

Then, before she had a chance to see, his cock was jammed back into her mouth and its tip was thrusting roughly to the back of her throat. This time, his strong grip held her onto his length, freezing her at the moment of deepest penetration. Her eyes watered and she felt a deep stirring in her stomach as he stilled inside of her. She automatically began to try and pull away from him but she was held firmly and a moment of deep discomfort seemed to last a decade before he finally released her and she sat back onto her haunches, coughing spit down her front to land on her breasts.

He buried his face in her cleavage, licking and biting the skin as his hands took a painful grip on the flesh of her thighs. She leaned her head back to greater expose herself to him and was treated to a further lick and bite to her neck as he ran his hands up and under to grope her backside and squeeze her hips between his fingers. Then the fingers of his right hand were roughly thrust between her thighs. His left palm slid up over her abused body to clamp over her mouth as he worked his fingers into her pussy.

She let out a muffled yelp as his index finger slid up and into her, his knuckles slamming into her labia as he massaged her insides. She gazed into his lust-filled eyes, breathing heavily through her nose over the skin of his palm as Ben finger-fucked her, his thumb circling repeatedly over her clit. Then, his middle finger joined his index, sliding into her sopping cunt, stretching her walls with painful pleasure. His arm pistoned back and forth as he slammed his fingers in and out of her hole and the increasing soreness sent shivers of ecstasy through her sweating body.

She felt an orgasm building. A lifetime of depraved fantasy was finally materializing in the form of an electric charge radiating through her abused form, making her tingle as a deep warmth erupted from her. His fingers were curved inside her cunt, hitting her g-spot, and she felt a desperate need to come.

With a sharp intake of breath, she did just that.

Screaming under his palm, she let herself go, falling into a deep well of joy and primal rapture as she came. At first, he was surprised and his fingers stopped but at her yelp of discontent under his hand, he renewed his abuse, slamming his fingers into her with renewed vigor as she squirted all over his forearm and lap.

Finally, she subsided, and her body spasmed with wracking sobs. He withdrew his fingers and ran them up and down her dripping cunt. Baz twitched and winced at the sudden sensitivity but did not have the strength to resist.

Then she was pulled forward by her thighs onto the wet carpet and his face was buried in her, his darting tongue lapping at her slick flesh. Baz could do nothing but pant and wriggle uncomfortably with her hands pressed down into the sodden carpet beneath her back as he tasted her.

"Oh my god," she breathed as Ben’s tongue lapped juices from her thighs.

"You're so disgusting. A disgusting little whore," he announced from between her legs.

His hands hooked under her arm and she was dragged to her feet. Ben spun her around and removed the tie from around her wrists and she involuntarily massaged each one in turn, regarding the red marks left on her skin with delight. He kissed her roughly and she licked her taste from his lips as Ben grabbed her by the back of the neck and directed her forward into the cool tiled bathroom. As they passed the threshold he pushed down on the back of her neck, forcing her to her knees. With his free hand, he delivered a harsh slap to her ass and her squeal echoed off the smooth walls.

Standing up, Ben took hold of the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned them. His cock, still hard, stood proudly from the opening and he slid them down along with his boxers to let them fall to his ankles. Baz continued to kneel before him, her left cheek on the cold ceramic.

From a cabinet, she saw him retrieve a bottle of baby oil and she arched her back in anticipation. He stepped around behind her and, lifting the bottle high in the air, shot streams of the transparent oil all over her ass. Baz jumped a little at the sudden cold liquid but moaned as she felt the lubricant run into over her pussy to soothe her mistreated clit.

Then his hands were on her skin, massaging the oil over her cheeks and into the crack of her ass. His fingers ran back and forth over the sensitive skin of her hole, teasing at the opening until she was truly slick and ready for his invasion.

“I’m going to fuck your ass and you’re going to take. Don’t whine, it will only make it worse for you.”

Ben kneeled down and shuffled up behind her, guiding his cock towards her and with a sting of shock she felt the tip probe at her and then, covered in oil, it was sliding into her behind, stretching the muscles that drastically tried to keep him out. She tried to relax as she focused on his maltreatment of her from behind; she wanted all of him inside of her, wanted every last inch of him to fuck her from behind like a dog.

His cock slid up inside her, deeper and deeper, and she released a deep, guttural moan, pausing her fingering to focus for a moment on his cock as it violated her.

“Fuck yes,” Ben moaned, drawing it out as he sank into her.

Then his hips met flush with her ass and he began to fuck her.

She began to finger her pussy as his hand came forward. One gripped her shoulder whilst the other landed on her head, pushing her down. She eagerly let him force her head down as his large cock slid back and forth into her, her fingers furiously working her clit.

His fingers twisted in her hair and he pulled her back, her dark hair plastered to her face.

She could feel the warmness spreading from her and was thrilled when she heard his tell-tale grunts; they were going to come together. His cock was pulsing within her and her fingers worked mechanically at a speed fed with adrenaline and primal lust. Suddenly, they reached the peak together and both screamed in orgasm.

She could feel hot threads of come shoot inside of her and her hand slipped so that she fell face first to the floor, coming harder than ever, the pleasure wracking her very soul.

Ben continued to fuck her from behind until he was utterly spent, falling back to lay on the tiles behind her, his cock covered in slick oil and his own fluids.

She could feel his come dripping out of her and running down to her pussy and its pleasing warmth following her orgasm relaxed her muscles.

“Fuck,” Ben muttered pulling himself together. Baz was still panting as she too was trying to gather her bearings.

“I can always count on you for an amazing fuck,” Baz laughed standing on wobbly legs as she moved towards her bathroom, “Did you want a shower?”

Ben shook his head, “I have to get home. I have some work to do before tomorrow.”

Ben didn’t miss the disappointment etched on her face, still, he knew better than to give into her puppy eyes. He moved past her to wash his hands of the oil, pressed a kiss to her cheek before moving to dress.

“Will I see you again?” Baz asked hope in her voice.

Ben met her gaze, “I’m a busy man. You know that.”

Her smile was cold and she didn’t even say goodbye shutting the door behind her. The shower started and Ben growled low under his breath. He grabbed his keys and wallet making his way out of her house back to his car. Once seated he gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white. He thought this would help him forget all about the girl who haunted his dreams. Now, he realized there was absolutely nothing he could do to forget her.

The only one he wanted was Rey.

He felt like a fucking idiot. The drive home lasted forever and by the time he got home all he wanted to do was shower and go to sleep.

When he closed his eyes that night her hazel eyes and smile were the last thing he saw before sleep took him under.

 

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how much anal sex this story has so far O.O my bad guys - not even sorry though XD - 
> 
> Also please know, anal and lube go hand in hand - do not base your knowledge about sex and have sex based off of fanfiction - half of it is not even doable...just FYI <3
> 
> \- beniciHOE

* * *

 

Ben stood up swiftly and swiped his arm across his desk making everything crash to the floor. He picked up the first thing he could grab and hurled it across the room, shattering against the wall, he always let his temper get the best of him. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, about how he hurt her. Hooking up with Baz only made him feel worse.

A sudden knock on the door startled him out of his dark thoughts. He took a deep breath and told the person on the other side to enter. A familiar brunette head popped around the door, peeking inside. Rey opened the door wider and walked in seeing everything in disarray. “Is everything alright Mr. Solo?” _Ah, so we’re back to that again_ …

“I told you to call me Ben, please. Yes, everything is alright,” the older man said, rubbing his temples to ease the ache just above his eyes. “What can I do for you?”

Rey didn’t expect a kiss and a hug when she walked into the office but she sure didn’t expect such coldness from him either. “I…I thought we could talk about the other night. I know what the rules say and I know you are against relationships between employees, but you see. I do really like you, it’s just… please don’t fire me! I need this job and I really like it here and…”

Ben held up one hand to silence her. “You are not fired, Rey. Do not fret over it. Everything is fine.” He tried to smile at her but it was tight-lipped and probably came out more like a grimace. “You still have your job, okay?”

Rey got the hint. Everything that happened between them meant nothing but, hadn’t it? She felt it in her very bones, Ben wanted her but maybe in her youth, she was just overthinking things.

“Thank you…Ben,” the young woman said politely, standing up and with one last glance over her shoulder, walked out of the office just as quietly as she came in.

 

* * *

 

The owner laid his head down on his desk over his folded arms. “Oh, God! What am I going to do?” he groaned. Even now Rey completely captivated him. He tried not to let his eyes roam over the body that he was so intimate with such a short while ago. Every inch of Rey was perfect. She was all golden and smooth skin, long legs that went on forever, pink lips to die for. Ben licked his suddenly dry lips with the tip of his tongue as he felt his pulse quicken just even thinking about her in that way.

Ben had to get control over his traitorous heart...and cock. What happened the other night could never happen again but why not? This would surely be Ben’s undoing, he didn’t know what to do. The only person he could think to trust enough with this information was Hux. Ben made a decision to speak with him tomorrow before work.

 

* * *

 

Rey had enough of receiving the cold shoulder from Ben to last her a lifetime! She was sick and tired of the way she was being treated. She knew that it was a stupid mistake to almost sleep with her boss but she thought Ben would behave better than this. Her mind turned to that night they shared together, it had been amazing. It hurt her terribly that she was now being treated as if she were a stranger. Rey vowed she did not care, that she would not care, that she must get over this childish infatuation with him!

She was snapped out of her stupor when there was a dreadfully loud rapping on the dressing room door. She felt a lump in his throat, swearing she would not cry again, and swallowed around it but the knocking did not stop.

“Enter!” she called, and Alec peered around the edge of the door, walking in to shut it behind him.

One look at Rey and Alec knew something was wrong. There were dark circles underneath her eyes from lack of sleep, red-rimmed and puffy eyelids from crying, as well as lips bitten raw. “You look like hell. Is everything alright? Boyfriend dump you or something?”

Rey sighed. She had no wish to talk to her fellow co-worker right now. “I do not want to talk about it, Alec. Just leave me alone, okay?”

“I will not. Especially since we have to do a show together later, I cannot have your emotions messing anything up. So spill, I might be able to help you with whatever you’re going through or I can just be an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on.”

Rey felt overwhelmed, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Surely Ben knew how this would make her feel? He must! And now it was too late to even have words with him about it since he dismissed her so readily a few days ago.

“Hello? Rey! Snap out of it,” Alec barked. The older man stood in front of her chair and shook her shoulders lightly.

“Ugh, I’m sorry Alec. I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you! Just stop shaking me,” Rey begged.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked him calmly. “There’s nothing to be gained by sulking like this the whole day,” he set a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

“I have…done something foolish. I have developed feelings for someone that would surely never return the affection. He is being distant and withdrawn from me and I can no longer stand it,” Rey explained glumly.

“Well, when it comes to relationships I am the worst one to give advice. However, I can offer a distraction. Have you ever been downstairs, Rey?” Alec inquired.

Rey shook her head, “I didn’t know there was a downstairs.”

Alec’s face lit up upon hearing the confession. “Come, I have a surprise for you then.”

 

* * *

 

“We have a pool!? You’re fucking kidding me? That’s awesome!” Rey said excitedly like a child in a candy store. She always loved the water and hadn’t been swimming in years. “I don’t have anything to change into though.”

Rey pouted, all hope washed away for her time in this glorious pool. “Who said anything about changing?” Alec snorted while stripping off his clothing. “You want…want me to go in there naked…with you?” Rey suddenly felt shy all over again with him.

“Of course, that’s why I brought you down here. Get your mind off of whatever’s bothering you. Come on,” he dived elegantly into the pool while Rey tried not to openly stare at the muscular body in front of her. Fuck it, Rey thought to herself and began to take off her clothes. If Ben didn’t want her then she’d find someone else to have fun with. They both just had to make sure not to get caught since, technically, they were breaking the rules.

At long last Rey threw her pants aside as well, before immediately canon-balling into the pool and sending a huge wave to crash down over Alec.

As soon as she rises to the surface, the war begins. Alec sends a great splash of water at her across the surface and Rey splashes back in rebuttal. She tried to swim to the side, surges forward then splashes again, and before long, Alec’s chasing Rey around the pool, as they kick and shove water at each other, the sound of laughter and splashing water echoing off the walls and floors of the open room.

Alec pounces on her, wrapping his arms tightly around Rey’s shoulders and holding her close.

“I caught you, my sweet pet,” he announces slyly, letting his head rest on Rey’s shoulder as they slowly move across the pool, “You’re mine now.”

“Is that so?” Rey says with a smirk on her face, turning a little in Alec’s arms to face him. “And what are you going to do with me, Sir?”

Alec laughs softly and brushes his lips across Rey’s, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” When Alec finally kisses her, Rey sighs and relaxes in Alec’s grasp, letting out a soft hum. They’re still moving around the pool as they softly kiss, just their heads and shoulders above the water, letting their legs move them about the pool as they breath into each other’s mouths.

Eventually, Rey’s back meets the smooth wall of the pool, and Alec’s arms slip from around her, hands moving to Rey’s neck and face as Alec’s body presses up against her, his cock rubbing against her --when Rey moans, it echoes all around the room, surprisingly loud to her ears.

"Are you sure we should do this?" she pulls back for a moment. For as shitty as Ben was treating her, she didn't want to get fired.

 

* * *

 

Ben made his way downstairs, the wine from before helped him to relax, and before all of the customers started to pile in within the next few hours he thought he would go for a swim. It’s been so long since he used the pool and even longer when he had it all to himself.

He was wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe, low slung swim trunks, and slippers adorning his feet. The temperature changed as he traveled lower down the flight of stairs, the steam from the heated water making the air thick and humid. He breathed in deeply, the smell of chemicals floating through the air, and he finally reached the open floor level.

So much for relaxing…

Ben hastily made his way over to the supply closet that thankfully wasn’t too far from the landing. He could not believe his eyes! The sight of Alec and Rey together made his blood boil. How dare the older man touch Rey? _She is mine_ , Ben seethed. The jealousy that boiled up in him almost made him see red. Alec knew the rules perfectly well, he was not allowed to touch Rey unless during a show or if they were booked to work together by a client or VIP member.

He would fire Alec. There was no other solution available to him. Yet, he had known Alec for such a very long time. What was he to do? Honestly, Ben thought he couldn’t become anymore stressed than he already was from finding out the news about Rey but now this? There was only so much one could take…

 

* * *

 

"Ben will never find out. Do not worry, I can keep a secret," Rey’s arms squeeze Alec close to her and she moans again as Alec’s hips grind against her. His hand is slipping between them, fingers trailing down her stomach to where she needed him most. He slid one finger between her lips and then circled her clit slowly while she barely wraps her hand around him. Alec couldn’t help the moans that were spilling from his own lips as he watched this girl come undone in his arms.

All Rey could hear in the open room are the sounds of their moans and heavy breathing and the soft splashing of their bodies moving in the water. The sounds almost became indistinguishable from one another as Rey pants hard against Alec’s mouth. Rey comes first, head thrown back and mouth open moaning loudly, and Alec follows soon after. Rey didn’t want it to end there, if she was going through with this, even at the potential threat of being fired, she may as well go all the way.

“Fuck me,” she begs against Alec’s mouth.

Alec pulls back to look her in the eye, “It would be my pleasure. I have wanted to fuck you since the first moment I laid eyes on you in that dressing room.”

“Really?” Rey asks incredulously. She felt a blush starting from her face and travel all the way down her chest. Alec smiles again at her, “I thought that was obvious. Guess I was being too subtle, pinning you up against the wall and everything,” his shoulders shook lightly from laughing.

“Well then,” she says a little breathlessly, “what are you waiting for? Take me; I want your cock in me.”

 

* * *

 

Ben's breathing hitches and he almost moans out loud at the way Rey begged for the blonde’s cock. He wishes he were in Alec’s place right now instead of where he was hiding. Why did he have to be her boss? It was completely, irritatingly, infuriating.

He wanted her with such uncontrollable passion that he didn’t know if he could control himself. He still had to figure out what he was going to do. Either way, his eyes were riveted to the two extremely attractive people in his pool at the moment. All worries would have to wait…

 

* * *

 

“Where do you want it, sweet girl?” Alec whispered.

Rey blushed, could feel it all the way down her chest and up her ears. She didn’t want to lose her virginity to him, hoping against hope that it could still be Ben. “Fuck my ass, Sir.”

Alec kissed her deeper, tongues glancing, Alec’s teeth raking over her lower lip, and after a moment, she feels Alec shifting. His arm reaches down between them and Rey eagerly lifts her legs off the bottom of the pool, letting Alec, the wall, and the water keep her held up.

Alec’s fingertips trace back along his perineum, pausing for just a moment to rub a little circle into it to make Rey keen softly for him, before his finger is at her ass, rubbing against the rim, pressing into it. The tip slips in pretty easily beneath the water and all Alec has to do is wiggle it before Rey feels it slipping further and further inside.

Rey already feels dizzy, just from a finger, and Alec’s quick to add another, wriggling it in beside the first. He moves them in and out a few times, and Rey feels the tug of it, already in love with the sensation. Alec spreads his fingers apart and a small gush of the cool water rushes inside of her -- Rey shivers immediately, arms wrapping tight around Alec at the unfamiliar sensation, her pussy giving a little throb.

Alec lets out a breathy laugh, kissing Rey again, and his fingers are moving for a moment before they stretch her hole open, and it’s followed by another rush inside of her overheated entrance. The young woman moans, a little achingly, and she has to break the kiss, just pressing her face against Alec’s cheek and hair as the older man repeats the process a few times over with equally pleasing results, until he finally nudges in a third finger, crooks his fingers teasingly into Rey to make her whine.

Finally, the fingers are gone, and Rey feels Alec moving his hips in again, bodies pressing back together as Alec’s left-hand hooks under her right knee to lift it up and back, breaching the water to get Rey’s hips angled better, before Alec’s pressing the head of his cock into her.

Rey breathes and lets her whole body relax, offering up as little resistance as possible. The water of the pool helps, and Rey feels the tug of her rim around Alec’s thick length, feels the tautness of the stretch, but  _fuck_  it feels good.

It takes about a minute for Alec to slowly push his cock all the way in, and once it is, he settles there, and Rey can feel Alec’s breath hot against her cheek.

“You feel so fucking tight around me,” Alec says hotly.

“Mmm,” Rey affirms, nodding a little, “Feels so good Sir!”

Alec’s hips jerk and Rey moans suddenly, grasping at Alec harder, her free leg wrapping quickly around Alec’s back.

“That feel good, my sweet girl?” Alec asks, his voice a heated whisper against Rey’s ear.

“Yes Sir,” Rey replies on a breath, and Alec does it again, and Rey can feel the motion so clearly like this, Alec stuffed tight inside of her, being completely suspended in the water, and by Alec’s strength, she can’t help but cry out and whimper again.

 

* * *

 

Ben grabbed for his own hair pulling on the loose strands. That should be him with Rey, not Alec! Fuck! He should put a stop to this, tell them they are breaking company rules and then reprimand them both. The owner could only blame himself for this coming to fruition anyway. He had been avoiding Rey like the plague and when he did come in contact with her he would turn that icy cool demeanor her way making the girl’s face fall every time she was victim to it. It tore at Ben’s heart to do so, everything all just happened so suddenly that he couldn’t even process his own emotion’s let alone Rey’s as well.

 

* * *

 

Alec’s hips start circling, grinding against her, and Rey can feel every shift of his cock and her head spins, she closes her eyes and presses her face against the older man’s cheek, moaning over and over, whimpering, helpless in his arms.

The grin is clear in Alec’s voice. “I’ve always loved how loud it is in here. Feels like the whole club can hear you moaning like a whore for me.”

Rey flushes again and wonders if blushing this much could become permanent. She hopes that no one else could hear them at the moment, the thought of being fired too real, but just the idea of being heard turns her on all the more and she moans again sharply, as Alec thrusts once, and then goes back to grinding.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Alec teases her in a low voice. “Want the whole club to know how much you love getting fucked like the slut you are?”

Rey’s aching, Alec could just continue to talk to her like this and it could send her over the edge. The heat surrounding her, the sound of Alec’s voice, the friction of his closely trimmed pubic hair teasing against her clit, and God! Alec’s cock moving inside of her feels so fucking good.

“Yes Sir,” she gasps out again, “I’d love it!” encouraging him.

“Then scream for me,” Alec says, and without any more warning, he starts thrusting his hips, snapping them quickly back and forth as Rey is pressed up against the side of the pool.

The girl loses it, moaning sharply at the stretch of Alec’s erection, the constant rubbing inside of her, filling her up, her right leg pinned back against the side to keep her open, and Rey whines and whimpers and fills up the whole room with her voice, leg and arms wrapped tightly around her fellow co-worker as he thrusts, making the water of the pool splash up against the edges around them, and the pressure of pleasure and heat build until Rey just can’t take it anymore.

“Oh, God! Yes!” Rey shouts as she comes forcefully, whining desperately as she clenches down and Alec keeps thrusting until Rey feels him tensing up just a moment after, hears him groan hard, and feels the heat of Alec coming inside of her.

Alec stills his hips then, leaning into her, and Rey feels satisfied now. She lets herself go limp as she slowly catches her breath, relaxes against Alec, and feels weightless in the water.

“Did you like that?” Alec asks as his nose presses against Rey’s cheek, voice sweet as molasses.

“Mmhmm,” Rey mumbles sleepily. “I loved it. Hopefully Ben will never find out.”

 

* * *

 

Ben watches as Rey gets dressed and walks loose-limbed up the stairs back to the dressing room. He tries to get out of here as quickly and quietly as possible. Alec is on the other side of the pool now getting dressed with his back to him. Now was his chance! His cock was straining against his bathing suit, tenting it obscenely; he needed to take care of this now.

The owner is only able to take one step back.

“Enjoy the show?” Alec asks voice low and rough.

God! Fucking hell…

Time slows to a crawl as Alec turns all the way around and looks straight at Ben.

Alec’s lips are red and swollen from Rey biting at them. His eyes are dark and intent and hungry.

Ben needed to get out of here, now! Alec’s gaze drifts down, staring at his now almost forgotten erection.

“Looks like you did.”

Ben straightens, never having lost his regal touch, turns and makes his way up the stairs without a backward glance. He walks to his office and then locks the door behind him. Almost as if on cue the phone rings, he honestly thinks about ignoring it, the desire to jerk off outweighing anything else right now. Sighing heavily, he answered, Ben did have a business to run after all and it could be a vendor or potential client requesting VIP status at the club.

So to his surprise, a deep rough voice resonated on the other end of the line. “Ah, Snoke. How are you?” Ben couldn’t hold back the sarcasm in his tone.

“Oh, wonderful. I actually was calling about a business proposition of sorts,” Snoke said.

“Really? I’m interested. Do tell me of this plan you have,” Ben was actually curious to hear his proposal. What could the CEO of his mother's tech company possibly offer him?

“A very good opportunity presented itself to me this morning. I have never told anyone this but I came quite talented as you know when it comes to figuring out computers and how to get what I want out of them. I hacked into your past video feeds of the club. I do apologize, but the fact that Rey, so young, as well as your other dancers, piqued my interest. You know your mother has no idea of what goes on at your establishments. Imagine the scandal it would bring to your family. I have waited a very, very long time to find something this substantial to use against you since you turned your back on me all those years ago,” Snoke stopped his monologue briefly to hear what Ben had to say.

“This has to be a joke,” the owner said, starting to laugh into the receiver.

“I’m afraid not Ben. Now, here is my proposition. I will have forty percent of all of your earnings from the club each night deposited into my bank account. If you refuse to do so I will go to the authorities about all of the...shall I say... _questionable_ activities that go on at your club,” Ben could almost hear the smirk on that vile face coming through the phone.

“How dare you?! After all of these years, after pretending to be my friend, after the countless sums of money I have already paid you, you choose to do this? I thought we settled that score all those years ago. Truly, you are still mad at me about that? So fast you forget what you did to me,” Ben yelled. “I will not sit idly by while you blackmail me.”

“You have no choice. I will give you one week to decide how you’d like to proceed,” and with that last statement Snoke hung up leaving a dial tone in his wake.

The phone slipped out of Ben’s grasp, falling to the floor. Dreadful cold seeped down his body, to the very marrow of his bones, and he felt almost ill. Why was all of this happening to him? Why was he being punished?

He had to get out of here. He stood up, grabbed his keys, and ran to his car. How far could one possibly drive from their own demons…?

 

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all our readers!
> 
> We both understand this story is pretty risque. We also understand the hate we get due to the subject matter. However, we do not mean to offend anybody with what we write. This work is purely one of fiction. 
> 
> We would both appreciate anybody who feels the need to leave hate on this story to just keep it to yourself because we don't need it. Your opinions are valid and constructive criticism is always welcome but we are just human beings such as you are. 
> 
> Please, do not shame the kinks that are displayed in this work of fiction. This work is for fun and for the people who do enjoy certain kinks in this story. We are fanfiction writers who do not get paid and write this in the little free time we have. 
> 
> You have the right to not read this story. 
> 
> Hate only breeds more hate and I'm pretty sure we have enough of that in this world. 
> 
> Sitting behind a computer screen spreading hate does not make you hot shit.
> 
> Spread love my friends.
> 
> Anywayssss,  
> Thank you to all our readers that continue to support us and give us life!
> 
> ∞

* * *

 

 

_NINE YEARS EARLIER_

 

The sweat beads at his temple, sickly fingers coast over his collarbone. He gulps loud in the small room wishing the sound wasn’t so obvious. Now, this ugly fuck was going to know just how much Ben didn’t want to be touched like this. Not by a creature such as he.

Ben met Snoke when he was barely eighteen. After fleeing home to escape the feeling of not being wanted by his parents he ran into Snoke at a club that Ben had snuck into. The man owned it and while Ben was hammered Snoke told him how beautiful he was. Snoke promised him a bright future but at the time Ben didn’t know that there was a price that came to being “friends” with him. The realization came too late. He was drugged, touched against his will unable to fight off the man while in his intoxicated state. Ben could only thank his lucky stars that, Snoke, couldn’t get it up anymore.

Ben knew he should have fled after that day. Yet, he remained and told Snoke he would do anything to secure a future for himself. He needed the money and that was how he became a stripper doing sexual favors to people who disgusted him. The customers abused him, making him feel like a common whore while they spit on him and slapped him around. They cursed at him, making sure to remind him how filthy he was. They told him no one would ever love him. At that moment he had never felt more alone.

Now, at 21 he had obtained enough money to get himself on his feet. He was here to tell Snoke that he would no longer be his play toy. Still, Ben couldn’t help but feel a sense of extreme terror coursing through him. He would let Snoke feel him up this one last time. Then, he would flee just as he did from his parents home. Hux had already told him that he was working on an idea that would perhaps bring in a ton of money for both of them. Meaning, they both could live successful lives without a care in the world.

“You seem extra nervous today,” Snoke mutters running a sole finger down Ben’s trail of black hair that would lead to his most intimate part.

“I’m fine,” Ben replied trying to keep the hatred out of his voice.

Snoke unfastens the button on Ben’s jeans and it takes a hell of a lot out of him to not punch him square in his ugly face. The sound of his zipper being tugged down caused Ben to screw his eyes shut. The ghost of stale breath against his chest made him shudder involuntarily.

“I know you’re lying, Kylo.”

Ben hated the name. Whenever people spat it at him he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It made him feel like a monster and perhaps he was. Still, he didn’t care to be reminded day in and day out.

“I’m not,” Ben stuttered fisting his hands by his side.

A cold hand pushes inside his pants. Ben thrusts the tears building behind his eyes down. He’s not even hard and it’s no surprise to Snoke. Ben is never hard when he gets touched like this. Snoke doesn’t seem to mind. He just enjoys degrading Ben in this way.

“Are you planning on leaving me?” Snoke asks with a hint of menace in his voice.

Ben feels like he swallowed a bowling ball. Unable to speak while Snoke continues to violate him. More sweat trails down his spine making him straighten.

“I think it is time for me to move on,” Ben whispers avoiding eye contact with his tormentor.

Snoke grasps hard to Ben’s member. Ben gasps and holds back the whimper desperate to escape him. He grabs Snoke's hand hard demanding with his eyes for him to let go. Snoke seems to understand Ben can kill him and reluctantly pulls his hand away. With trembling fingers, Ben fastens his pants moving to leave. A cold hand grabs his bicep halting him in his tracks.

“Just know, when you least expect it. I will be there,” Snoke threatens, letting go of Ben.

Ben feels ice in his veins and flees hoping that what Snoke said was only an empty threat.

In his heart, he knows it not to be true.

 

* * *

 

Ben jolts awake, body bathed in sweat. His heart is thundering and he feels like he just ran a mile. Tossing the covers off of himself he moves to the window pressing his forehead against it. He breathes out a shaky breath, thankful for the cold against his skin.

“Why now,” he murmurs, “Why after all this fucking time?”

He still can’t believe that Snoke had known of Ben even before he wound up at the club that night. Turns out that Snoke was the owner of many companies. Snoke just happened to be the CEO of the tech company his mom owned and when he found out that Ben had turned his back on his parents he was eager to fill Ben’s head with nonsense. Not only did he do that but he made Ben his play toy. The torment he experienced during that time was enough for Ben to run to Hux, eager to hear his friends idea.

That was how they both made the club what it was now. It took a lot of time and effort but they eventually managed to do what they wanted. Ben made the contract of rules because at the club he was forced to work there were none. It was a free for all that caused tension and rifts between the dancers. Ben also made a place where his dancers could feel safe. In reality, they weren’t forced to do anything that would make them feel uncomfortable. It was up to the dancer to create their limits.

Yes, plenty of what went on inside the walls of that club could be considered illegal. Yet, everyone who signed up knew what they were getting themselves into. Plenty of fucking cops had come into the establishment to get their rocks off and kept their mouths shut about everything.

Whatever dirt Snoke had on him was pointless. Ben would talk to the cops that were on his side and pay them off to help keep his club alive.

The fear of Snoke still haunted Ben. However, Ben was a lot stronger than he was when he was a kid. He would not go down without a fight.

 

* * *

 

Ben's car came to a halt with squealing tires on his reserved parking space just next to the backdoor entrance. He slammed the car door shut, anger rising quickly when he thought of his imminent confrontation with Snoke. How dare he blackmail  _him_?  

Fuming at the mere impertinence, Ben swiftly made his way through the club without acknowledging anyone. Any unlucky employee who happened to cross paths with him quickly made themselves scarce at the sight of the sour look on their boss' face.  

He entered the office to find Snoke already waiting for him. The insolent fuck languidly lounging in the club owner's executive armchair with his booted feet resting on the desk.  

"No knocking?" Snoke asked, feigning indignation, "Tsk, tsk, what happened to your manners, Kylo?"    

"This is _my_ office, so why bother knocking?" Ben replied smoothly. "As for my so-called 'lack of manners'," he continued, a haughty sneer starting to curl on his lips, "It is demanded to bestow such special courtesy on equals, I see no lapse of protocol."

Within seconds, Snoke's smugness was torn to shreds by Ben’s stinging remark.

"Now get the fuck off of my chair and this vile blackmailing over with," Ben demanded, ushering Snoke off his beloved wingback and sitting down in it himself, "What are your conditions?"

Snoke's face contorted with rage. Snoke wasn’t one to be pushed around, Ben knew that this was making Snoke’s blood boil. Ben could feel the rage emanating off of him. In the past, Ben would have a black eye for talking back. Still, he could see Snoke doing his best to remain composed, grumpily taking the smaller seat opposite to Ben.  

"Now then _,"_ Snoke snarled, "As you are already aware of, I happened to get hold of…rather delicate footage of the shameful, illicit perversion you so enthusiastically indulge in with here." Snoke paused for effect, watching with delight when Ben's expression grew dark. "Disgusting, really. Only you can find deviant delight in these types of acts"

"Get to the point," Ben cut Snoke's ramblings short, clearly annoyed.  

"You have already implied you intend to take a grand portion of my monthly profits." Ben’s lips thinned in anger. "Due to the current circumstances, I take it into consideration to part with the demanded 80% every month. But the transfer of ownership is completely out of the question!"  

"Aaaah, that!" Snoke drawled mischievously. "Well, come to think of it, I refrain from that negotiating point, you're too good a businessman to forcefully retire you. No, no, quite the contrary, my dear boy," Snoke chuckled and Ben's eyebrow shot up in alarm, he didn't like where this was going. "No, after I had given it some thought I came to the conclusion that you're far more worth _working_ for me."

Ben visibly paled, _not again_. Snoke narrowed his eyes in sheer glee as he formed the malicious words Ben was dreading to hear.

"From what I've heard your motto shows are legendary, let alone those you perform in yourself. However, and doubtlessly much to the dismay of your wealthy customers, you remain unattainable after your shows. Probably, leaving the lot of them with straining hard-ons that do not get the attention the clients desire. _That will change from now on_. I'm confident you will make me some good money, boy. Maybe even tripling the club's monthly income, don't you think?"

That said, Snoke rose from his chair and strolled over to the door. Hand on the handle, he turned around once more, tilting his head in amusement. "I look forward to whoring you out, Ben...to everyone and for anything that is requested. Maybe I could even get a little taste of you, you know, for old time’s sake. From your footage, I've learned that your perversion knows no boundaries, so fear not, you shall have plenty of opportunities to wallow or be reduced to the lowly, obnoxious creature you really are."  

Snoke's words were heavily laced with venom. "And in order to thank me for my gracious offer, you shall perform this Saturday, with me as your partner on stage." Now Snoke gave his most radiant smile, shamelessly reveling in the club owner's horror.  

"I'll make sure to send out invitations to your most cherished clients and friends. We wouldn't want anyone to miss that, now would we? Oh, and don't bother with picking a choreography or costumes – I've already come up with a scenario that will even stagger you. I'll email you the details. Goodbye."

With that, he was out of the door, leaving behind a shaking and utterly stupefied Ben. He threw his hands up in despair.  

Available to clients??? Once that news spread there'd be people queuing, probably from New York to California and back, all eager to get their filthy hands on him!

Ben was screwed. In every sense of the word.

 

* * *

 

**How does it feel to treat me like you do?**

**When you've laid your hands upon me and told me who you are?**

**I thought I was mistaken, I thought I heard your words**

**Tell me how do I feel? Tell me now, how do I feel?**

 

Rey was fuming. How dare he? After what they shared together, to just so flippantly go back to the cold man that first hired her gave her whiplash. Ever since that night, she continued to receive the cold shoulder from Ben. She didn’t deserve this. She thought she meant something to him.

C _learly, that’s what he wanted you to believe idiot_ , Rey thought to herself.

She thought choosing this song would convey her message to Ben clear enough. Rey was angry up on stage, graceful but with an edge. Her face remained one of seduction, heavy-lidded eyes teasing the clientele but, on the inside, she was burning with rage.  

The strobe lights flashed a blood red across her golden skin, switching to pitch black so you only caught glimpses of her between each streak of color. Her hair was styled in a mohawk, pleated braids ran up the side while the top was teased out and sprayed making sure to stay in place.  

Eyeliner rimmed her hazel eyes, wearing the same pants she auditioned in that hung sinfully low on her hips. Rey’s new piercing shimmered through the mesh bralette she wore. She had recently got it pierced in the hopes that Ben would love it. Now she could care less. She was so excited getting it done that she barely felt the needle piercing her nipple, now it stood as a reminder of how foolish she was.  

 

**Those who came before me lived through their vocations**

**From the past until completion, they'll turn away no more**

**And still, I find it so hard to say what I need to say**

**But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me just how I should feel today**

**I see a ship in the harbor, I can and shall obey**

**But if it wasn't for your misfortune, I'd be a heavenly person today**

**And I thought I was mistaken, and I thought I heard you speak**

**Tell me, how do I feel? Tell me now, how should I feel?**

**Now I stand here waiting...**

**I thought I told you to leave me when I walked down to the beach**

**Tell me how does it feel, when your heart grows cold**

**Grows cold, grows cold, grows cold, grows cold?**

       

She finished her set and walked back to see who hired her for the night. Rey felt her jaw drop gaping at the list of clients. The long list, however, was not all for her, actually very few were. She stood there gaping at the list all lined up for Ben. What? Since when? So, he could fuck everyone under the sun but couldn’t give her the time of day?  

This was the final straw. Either she was going to confront Ben or quit.

 

* * *

 

He needed to talk to her. This wasn’t the way Ben wanted her to find out what was going on. Should he just tell her or would that put her even more in harm's way? He didn’t want to tell her about his past. It would ruin the image she must have of him. Rey would think he was weak, that he liked it, or even wanted it since it took him so long to leave Snoke’s grasp.

Ben was pacing the floor of his bedroom, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, warring with himself about what he was going to do. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it, he picked up his phone and found her name in his contacts. After hitting the call button he pressed the phone against his ear. Exhaling a harsh breath he waits ever-so-patiently for her to answer.

Her voice sounded tired when she answered, “Hello?” She murmured.

“Rey,” Ben muttered feeling his heart trying to claw its way out of his chest.

“Ben?” Her tone changed to one of surprise.

“I did something stupid. I fucked my ex after that night with you. It was a mistake and I deserve to go to hell for hurting you. I want you so bad, Rey. I don’t want any man looking at you or touching you. I should have never given you this job. I knew it from the moment that I saw you that you would be the end of me. I just want to say sorry for everything. I-I feel something for you that I have never felt for anybody. You make me feel like I’m not worthless. When I’m with you I don’t feel...alone. I don’t deserve you. I just needed to tell you how sorry I am for everything.”

There is silence for a moment that feels like it goes on forever. Ben shuddered, dreading what she is going to say.

“Why should I listen to you? After that night that you made me put on a show for you, you completely shut me out. All you’ve been doing is ignoring me. Why should I take your word on anything? I thought you felt it too, this thing between us. It must have all been a lie, a facade that you wanted me to believe in. Well, you know, fuck you, if you’re going to play games with me then please go back to ignoring me. I’ll continue to do my job and do whatever it is you want me to do but I will never let you close to me again. Especially now that you’re going to be taking clients. You can sleep with them but not me. Am I not good enough for you?

“Ben, I made a mistake too. I made a mistake of taking this job knowing how much I was already infatuated with you. I thought you didn’t want me. I just wanted to feel wanted for once in my life and god I like you so much Ben but you ruined that. You’re driving me crazy with this hot and cold act. I only wanted you. I can’t figure out what is going on in that head of yours. Please, Ben, just tell me what you want?” she sighed, all the fight draining from her. Rey was tired...of all of it.

He clawed at the back of his nape, hating the feeling of his heart clenching inside his chest. The weight of the world was on his shoulders and now he was about to lose the one good thing to happen in his life. He couldn’t lose her. It would kill him.

“I just want you. I know I deserve your anger and you have no reason to trust me. I just needed to hear your voice and tell you that I’m sorry. I fucked up. The reason I called is to tell you that there is going to be changes soon that you will not like. Just know that it isn’t my doing. I wish I was able to tell you everything but right now I can’t. Please, I know I have no right to ask this of you but please don’t turn your back on me. I need to know I have someone in my corner,” Ben pleaded.  

He could hear her breathe a ragged sigh, “What do you mean _changes?_ You’re making no sense, Ben. I really don’t have time to play this game with you. I’m so fucking sick of it.”

“Please, Rey, I can’t...I can’t tell you the specifics. I just need you to know that whatever happens from this point on is not what I want. The last thing I ever wanted was to see you hurt. I’m so fucking sorry, Rey.”

“As I said before, I’m done playing games. If you’re not going to open up to me then there is no way I can be in your corner. I have to go.”

Without another word, she hung up the phone. Ben slammed his back up against the wall and before he could even process it, tears had begun to slip down his face.

He had fucked up.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song Rey dances to during her routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYtGJGp-9hA


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate us too much. PLEASE READ THE TAGS - RAPE IS IN THIS CHAPTER - I DO NOT WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE - PLEASE SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT - IT WONT IMPACT THE WAY THE STORY FLOWS - beniciHOE

* * *

 

The night before the show was a feast for Snoke. He would make sure Ben would be complacent during it so he saw it fit to put him in his place beforehand. Ben who thought he was above everyone else. When he was forced in bed with one of Snoke’s guards while he watched, Ben pictured Rey above him, taking him, riding him. The more time that passed, the more sinful his fantasies became. The only thing that would push him over the edge, that would make him come, would be to think of Rey taking him, instead of this fuck above him. Ben found he couldn’t get sexually excited no matter how much Snoke had his goon play with him unless he thought of her.  

While Ben was getting fucked he closed his eyes and rode the sensations. Before he knew what spilled from his mouth, he was flipped over as slaps, hits, and punches rained down on him. "How dare you moan for her while I'm my man is in you? You're filthy just like she is...I should have known you were like this. Do not think for one moment I will let her have you Solo...I am your boss now," Snoke spat out. 

Ben let himself be thrown to the floor, for a moment he was entirely confused on what had happened, apparently, he had been so lost in his own fantasies that he had cried out Rey’s name. He inadvertently covered his mouth, completely shocked by his own carelessness, but that moment soon exploded into new pain when he was swiftly kicked in his abdomen. The old man had knocked the wind out of him. He desperately tried to suck in much-needed oxygen, there was no time to adjust as Snoke only hit him again and again.  

His head unceasingly slammed into the hard floor below with such force it was a wonder he wasn’t knocked unconscious. Ben tried to shield his face but that only left the rest of his body vulnerable to his attacks and was forced back down every time he tried to escape or stand up. 

“Stop!” He pleaded with Snoke, trying to get some relief from the onslaught but it didn’t seem like he had any intention of letting up. 

Anger shot through Ben like lightning through the fuzzy haze of humiliation and shame clouding his mind. He felt restraints at his wrists and tried frantically to get away from them both. The rage swelled up behind his throat and emerged as a vicious snarl. 

"I will not stop. You brought this upon yourself! How could you want her? You whore! What? My guard’s cock isn't enough for you?" Snoke mocked. "I bet you beg for everyone to fuck you while here in this filthy place. You love being taken, fucked open. Maybe I'll tie you out on the stage and force her to fuck you while everyone watches." 

Despair crashed over him, his bottom lip trembled. His muscles grew so taut, the fear of him hurting Rey scaring the living hell out of him.

"No, please! Leave her out of this," he begged, his pride shred like paper at the first threat to Rey but Snoke ignored him. 

“If I have to beat these repulsive thoughts and feelings out of you then I have no choice!” Snoke shouted, grabbing the restraints about his wrists and dragging him back to the bed. He didn’t put him back in bed; instead, he tied the restraints to one of the four posts, leaving Ben straining to stand on his toes, arms above his head his body tight like the string of a bow. Ben looked at Snoke, sadness clearly in his eyes. 

Ben knew thinking about Rey this way was a mistake, it was wrong, and he had nearly condemned her for the same actions he was committing but it wasn’t fair for Snoke to judge him about this situation. He couldn’t control his feelings! Tears breached his eyes and he couldn’t help but let them fall…he was so confused about Rey, and most of all, about himself.

“Do you enjoy this? Does hurting me make you feel better somehow?” Ben spat out. 

Ben had never felt this violated in his life. Snoke seemed to be making a game of it. He put a gag in Ben’s mouth and secured it behind his head; he said it was to stop his incessant begging. It would not work. The gag in his mouth was already soaked through. At least with it, it'll be easier to keep in each sound of pain, each hitched breath. It is, however, much harder to hide the anger in his eyes. 

The guard grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head up so Snoke could look directly into his eyes. "Are you feeling this now, boy?" Ben could only glare hatefully back at him. 

"I'm going to have him split you in half, ruin you for anyone else. He’s going to fuck you until your insides are raw and tender and then fill you with his seed," He ran the pad of his thumb over Ben's stretched bottom lip until it catches and pulls away from the gag. Snoke’s fingers sneak inside his mouth past the gag. The fingers invade him, pushing against his tongue, rolling over his teeth, pulling at the corners of his lips. Ben can feel the skin tearing, his jaw ached, and saliva ran down the sides of his face. 

Ben wanted so desperately to bite him, remove those offensive fingers if only to keep him from touching him anymore. Snoke could have him, do whatever he liked to him but Ben knew that he would be ruined for Rey, tainted. Snoke’s thick fingers were pressing hard inside him, he tried to stay as quiet as possible to not give him the pleasure of his discomfort, his own tears were in anger as he pulled almost viciously upon his bonds while twisting his body and practically recoiling from Snoke’s touch. 

The guard took over and grabbed Ben’s hips roughly and pressed him hard against the post. “You are making this harder than it needs to be. If you would only learn your lesson like a good boy, I wouldn’t need to do these things.” 

He pressed his groin hard against Ben’s ass. “You’re the perfect little whore, crying and begging to be satisfied exactly like this…so don’t pretend that you hate this, regardless of everything your body hungers to have him feed it his cock, you’ve always had the most brazen body and I intend to give it exactly what it needs,” Snoke growled. 

“If I have to break you down completely into nothing and rebuild you, I will do it, you belong to me!” Snoke bellowed. 

The guard slammed himself hard into Ben with such little preparation; it tore through his body like a searing flame and he screamed in agony. 

Immediately, there is a rough hand in his hair, pulling his head up and whispering in his ear. Hot, damp breath blows against his face. Ben does not let himself flinch, not yet. He can’t let himself feel how horrible this is, or he won’t make it through what’s coming, tries to become numb to it all.  

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Snoke said emotionless. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?” 

Ben could only nod his head slightly from the little slack he’s given. Snoke’s guard slips out of him and lets him go from his bindings only to push him to the floor. He goes down easily, obedient, with no choice in the matter. Snoke tilts his chin up and takes off the gag. Ben feels bile rising in his throat, something is running down his thighs; he inhales-blood. 

"Stay on your knees," Snoke commands, walks over to the table holding his blade and then comes back to hold it up to Ben’s throat. "Ask me to hurt you with it." 

He tells himself to get through this for Rey. "Please cut me. Make me bleed. I deserve it." Ben is barely able to get the nauseating words out. "Then, please, have him fuck my mouth. Please choke me..." He directs his best wanton look up through his eyelashes at the bastard, hoping he buys the performance. 

Snoke smiled down at him. His beautiful boy, so sultry looking, sounded lovely when begging to be hurt, and begging to be choked with cock. “I know you don’t really mean that you’re just saying what I want to hear…” He said leaning close to Ben allowing the blade to run along Ben’s thigh lightly not yet breaking the skin. 

“Say it again, make me believe you want to spill your blood for me...” He growled pressing the blade harder against his outer thigh this time, drawing a drop. “I want to cut you open, drain all these depraved thoughts from your veins, break your body, and take my time training you to be a good boy.” He said kissing Ben hungrily. “Beg me some more.” 

He looked up into Snoke’s mocking gaze, and swallowed, so that his voice will be clear and steady when he says, "I need you to hurt me." 

Snoke smiles, soft, vicious, and spins the knife between deft fingers, the blade flashing too fast for the eye to follow. Then the old man’s hand closes in Ben’s hair again and brings the knife toward his face. 

Ben shuts his eyes foolishly, but it's the hilt that presses hard into his bruised cheek, grinding into the worst of the swelling from the beating he took before. His mouth falls open in a pained moan. Slowly, Snoke drags it down over his wounded face, an agonizing insult to the damaged flesh and slides the hilt into his mouth.  

“Suck on it,” Snoke demanded, pushing the hilt as far as it would go before the blade touched him. 

Ben obediently sucked on the hilt of the knife. Snoke’s hand was still tightly fisted in his hair, gazing down at him with a look of contempt. Finally, Snoke pulled the knife away, gesturing for his guard to move forward and replace it with his cock. He began to fuck his mouth hard and fast, his length sliding down his throat. Snoke ran the blade across Ben’s skin in numerous places while he sucked the man’s cock and although it must have been painful Ben did well not to flinch or bite in reaction. 

“If only you would behave,” Snoke grunted. “Then you’d get to enjoy this too.” 

Ben gags as the guard’s cock shoves into the back of his throat before being roughly pulled back out again. He fucks his face without relent, hand fisted in his long hair and makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat. 

"This almost makes it all worth it, all that I’ve had to suffer. If only you continued to be good for me, to listen to me, obey me, but no. You have to be a whiny bratty child,” Snoke murmured.

"I know you can do better than this whore. Come on, show him how much you want it,” Snoke scoffs, the guard pushing his hips forward, forcing his length in all the way until it closes off his airway for a moment. 

Ben obliges, tongue laving at the veins in the underside of the cock, cheeks hollowed in suction. The guard gasped, fist gripping hard enough to almost rip out his hair. Snoke leered down at him, a smile half splayed across his lips. "You look beautiful like this. Such a slut, on your knees for my man. I think this position suits you quite well.” 

Ben does his best to double his efforts and let the man use his mouth as much or as little as he pleases, all the while doing his best to use every trick, he knows to make it good for him. Snoke knew him a little too well to accept the job only being halfway done; he had to do better to make the guard enjoy this even if Ben himself didn’t. He felt the fucker’s pace quicken and with a grunted cry released in Ben’s mouth who accepted it but did not swallow. 

Snoke pulled away and took a step back. “Open your mouth,” He ordered, seeing the evidence of his man’s come bathing Ben’s tongue. “Swallow it.” Ben did his best to accept it all down, some running down his chin as he looked up into Snoke’s eyes, with unshed tears about to spill from his. Snoke just glared at him for a moment and then an evil grin marred his face. 

"Touch yourself." 

His right hand slowly reaches down to his flaccid cock and methodically starts to stroke it. There's no real way to gain any sort of arousal from this situation, and he longs to tell him this, but it's all a part of Snoke’s game. He watches, getting increasingly irritated at him. 

“Am I not good enough to get you hard? Are hazel eyes and brown hair what do it for you now?” Snoke complained, and to Ben’s surprise, his cock twitches. Snoke notices too. "Ah, so you do like that. Imagine then, it’s Rey doing these things to you." 

He picked up his blade once more and agonizingly slowly ran the tip down the right side of his face and down his neck. “Let’s see if she will still think you’re beautiful after this. I’m sure you haven’t shown her your true form yet. How hideous your scars are? I am happy that I can add to your defilement.” 

 

* * *

 

It was the night of the show.

Ben had no idea what Snoke had in store for him. He only knew that there were warnings sent out to the potential customers about the goings on of this show and anyone against...certain things...should not come to watch.

Snoke leant over Ben’s form as he sat in front of the mirror to get ready, trying to cover up the large cut from the night before but the makeup just wasn’t working. It was still hideously red and if he put any more on top of it, it would surely fester.     
  
“You have such a lovely body,” the old man cooed as he stroked Ben’s leg with the back of his hand. He said it so quietly Ben wasn’t sure if he was meant to respond.    
  
“Thank you,” Ben gritted out. He knew he had to play the part, that didn’t mean he had to like it.    
  
Snoke slapped his thigh hard. “Vain fucking whore,” he snarled. Ben couldn’t hide the way his words and slap had made his breath hitch.    
  
“I may let you off easy tonight as long as you obey me. Isn’t that nice of me? Don’t I deserve some gratitude.”    
  
“Sure,” Ben said sarcastically. “Gratitude.” He looked at Snoke’s groin, his erection obvious. “Do you want me to suck your cock then, is that it?”    
  
Snoke reached over and took Ben’s chin gently. His thumb grazed the corner of his mouth. “Greedy whore,” he spat, his voice dropping low, almost a growl. “You want my cock, do you? Just look at you, you’re fucking burning for it. If you want my dick, you’re going to have to ask me much more nicely than that.”    
  
“You want me to beg for your dick, Sir?” Ben’s breath was coming heavy, suddenly. “I can do that. I can do whatever you want.”    
  
“You can, can’t you?” Snoke squeezed Ben’s face tighter, pressing his thumb down on the cut and adjusted his chin higher until a whimper slipped from his mouth. “Whatever I want? Anything anyone wants, right?” Snoke’s lip curled into a little sneer. He moved his head close, his mouth close. “But I want you to come to me. Just to me. Only to me. I want you to come to me and beg to be used.”    
  
“I don’t think -” Ben managed, struggling to steady his breathing. “What do you mean?”    
  
Snoke leaned in closer, closing the last breath of space between them. He was so close Ben could feel the heat of him, could smell the sharp scent of his tobacco.     
  
“It’s time, you better get going,” Snoke turned to leave, making his way to the stage for the show.    
  
Ben swung his hips on stage like he was desperate to get fucked. He tried to make it as convincing as possible. Snoke had forced him to wear his old attire from when he he was younger and worked at his club. 

Under the burning lights no one could see the agony etched on Ben’s face. The fresh scar on his face flamed making him want to keel over. He felt close to passing out. Sweat dripped down his spine, the crowd began to hone in and out. Ben could feel himself staggering, a couple gasps were audible in the crowd. He crashed to his knees, breath coming in heavy pants. 

Alec was visible in the crowd standing on his feet, he rushed to the stage climbing up with ease. 

“Boss, what the fuck?” He whispered quickly, so fast his words jumbled together. 

  
Ben could see Snoke out of the corner of his eye, glaring daggers at him. Ben slumped into Alec’s arms, finding some comfort in the familiarity, and then the world went black. 

He was fucked.

 

* * *

 

Rey could hardly bear to watch Ben on stage. He almost seemed drugged when he was moving his body, his movements hardly anywhere near what they usually were. She could see the sweat glistening off of his body from where she stood. The make-up he wore trying to cover up some kind of wound. When he collapsed to his knees her heart clenched hard enough for her to gasp for breath. The crowd couldn’t hide their disbelief at what was happening. 

Rey watched as Alec rushed to Ben’s rescue and held him in his arms just as the curtains closed. Snoke informed the crowd that other dancers would be performing and that a round of shots would be passed around. 

Rey was forced to distract guests from what they witnessed. Soon enough, booze had impaired everyone and Ben’s collapse was soon washed away from their memories. 

Whatever was happening to Ben, she knew that horrible things were coming. She couldn’t help but think about him asking her to be in his corner. 

What the hell was happening...this club was going in a direction she wasn’t sure would be good for her let alone anyone who worked here. Her heart pounded, she couldn’t stop feeling like someone was watching her. 

Her eyes slowly paced the crowd until they landed on cold, unfeeling eyes that held a look of danger. That man…was pure evil. She could feel it down to her core. Whatever changes were happening, none of them were going to make out of it unscathed. Now, she understood.

She had to be the voice of reason.

They had to rebel or they would all be done for.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if there is anything, in particular, you would like to see in the coming chapters! <3


End file.
